The Mark of Athena
by athena grl
Summary: My version of MoA...pleas read it, enjoy, review, and repeat. I will be updating a lot since I'm trying to finish it, I won't delete it, and I'm not Rick Riordan therefore I don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone who read this-happy reading! (I apologize for the really bad writing in the first chapters-I wrote those ones 2 years ago when I was the most teenager-y I've ever been! But I'm editing them, I promise!)

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

Piper smiled as Jason walked up to her, "Jason. Do you know where Annabeth is?" she asked him.  
>Jason smiled uncertainly at her before saying, "Well, yeah, but she wanted to be alone."<br>Piper sighed. "Jason! She should be up here, not moping around in her room! She'll finally be able to see Percy. So... where is she?"  
>"In Percy's room," Jason automatically replied. Then he shook his head. "Really, Piper? You have to stop charmspeaking me! Especially since I'm you boyfriend." He glared at her for good measure.<br>She smiled slyly. "Well then, you better get used to it."  
>She walked through the door into the interior of the Argo ll. She had to admit, Leo did a pretty good job. As she strolled across the hallway (with deluxe carpet and solid oak walls) she came to Percy's room. Or at least the room that was going to be his.<br>The door was a dark brown wood and had a trident carved into it, magically enhanced so that it shimmered with a blue/green colour.  
>She opened the door and poked her head in. "Knock-knock," she said, stepping fully into it. "Hey, Annabeth."<br>Annabeth looked up from the circular window she was looking out of. "Hi, Piper," she said, giving a sad sort of smile. She walked to the bed and sat down, patting the spot beside her as an invitation to Piper, who joined her.  
>"Is this a water bed?" Piper asked, frowning. "Honestly, don't you think that that was a bit unnecessary on Leo's part?<br>Annabeth smiled again. "He's just doing his job. Although if I know Percy as well as I think I do, he'll probably accidently break it."  
>"Speaking of Percy, shouldn't you be up there on deck and be the first person to see him?" Piper asked. Annabeth opened her mouth to reply but, of course, Leo chose that moment to run into the room.<br>"We're landing in 2 minutes!" He yelled.  
>"Two things, Leo," Piper said. "First, we're right here and you don't need to yell. Second, if we're landing shouldn't you be at the steering wheel?"<br>Leo ran out the door (still yelling), "Yep! I'm going! There's nothing to be worried about!"  
>Piper looked at Annabeth and stood up. "Well, it's now or never."<br>Annabeth followed Piper out of Percy's room before suddenly asking her, "Piper, are you worried that Jason has an old girlfriend at Camp Jupiter?"  
>Piper hesitated before answering. Even though they had grown close over the last eight months it was a touchy subject. "Well…yes. He has been distracted lately…" Piper chewed on her lip.<br>Annabeth looked at her seriously. "So then you know exactly how I feel. Percy didn't even know who I was and if some girl went and…" she trailed off, but Piper knew what she had meant.  
>They reached the deck, and by now they were close enough to finally get a glimpse of Camp Jupiter. Although it looked a lot more like a city than a summer camp….<br>Annabeth gasped. "Look at the buildings! Oh my gods, I have to get a better look at them, and take pictures to look at back at Camp Half-Blood. I've never seen anything like it…"  
>Piper rolled her eyes at Jason who had walked up to them while Annabeth was still droning on about the "Fabulous design and architecture."<br>Suddenly Leo shouted, "Hold on! We're landing now!" Then, "Be careful Romans! I don't wanna crush anyone!" Piper quickly grabbed onto the railing, but that didn't stop her from smacking the floor once Leo landed the ship. She picked herself up and watched Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, Rachel and all the other head counselors do the same. Everyone was cursing Leo for being such a horrible driver, except Grover. He didn't fall since he had his hooves.  
>"We're here, everyone!"Leo said (which seemed a little unnecessary to Piper).<br>Jason, who was standing beside Piper, grabbed her hand (which Piper took as a good sign. He probably wouldn't grab her hand if he had a different girlfriend here) as the boat finally stopped shaking. "Don't worry," whispered Jason. "We have a plan."  
>The plan was that Jason and Piper would go out first. Jason would try to convince the Romans that the Greeks were harmless allies, but if that didn't work then Piper would be there to charmspeak everyone else into not killing them, for the moment at least.<br>Jason let go of Piper's hand and walked towards the gangplank. He looked back at Piper to make sure she was still there and then walked down. There were gasps as everyone saw Jason. Then the air was filled with yelling Romans, all trying to get his attention. A voice yelled something in what Piper assumed was Latin and the crowd parted for a girl. Her glossy black hair was in a braid, and she wore a purple… bedsheet? No, it was a toga.  
>"Jason Grace, you have come back. With Greeks too, I notice." Piper shuddered. Her voice had a dangerous edge to it, an undertone that said, <em>I don't know what you're planning but if you do anything, I will destroy you.<br>_Jason nodded. "Yes. Don't fight. Tell all your guards to put down their weapons." The girl hesitated, then did as Jason said. Right after she did, though, there was a yelling that came from Leo. And then a talking statue.  
>"PRAETOR!" The statue yelled. "Jason Grace, I demand that you remove these Greeks from Roman territory!"<br>Jason looked a bit stunned. "Um, hi, Terminus. Good to see you again."  
>"Grace, I thought you had better sense then to consort with the enemies of Rome!" Jason glanced at Piper, and his face read <em>this guy is crazy. Just let me deal with him and we'll be<em> _fine.  
><em>"Terminus, they're not enemies, they've come to help the Romans. If you'll just listen to them-"  
>Piper winced as Jason referred to the Greeks as other people, but he didn't call himself a roman either.<br>"That's right, we don't want to fight you," said Piper, trying her charmspeak.  
>"Ha! Young lady, don't even <em>try<em> that charmspeak on me. If you do, I will slap your face silly until you'll be begging me to show you mercy!"  
>"Sorry!" Piper said. "Just a question. Um, am I allowed to ask a question?"<br>Terminus squinted his eyes at her before nodding. "Yes. But make it quick!"  
>"How would you slap me if you don't have any arms?"<br>"Terminus! You are not needed anymore, you can return to your post. I promise you that if they do anything against us we will destroy them. You are dismissed." The girl with the purple toga said very quickly after Piper had asked her question.  
>Terminus turned a dark gray colour that matched Annabeth's eyes when she was angry, before disappearing in a poof of smoke.<br>Jason gave a sigh of relief. "I had forgotten about that guy," he murmured.  
>Just then, Piper noticed a guy walking forwards with two other demigods-a girl, and another boy. The boy in the middle had black messy hair, and looked athletic.<br>As he got closer, he started looking more familiar, as if she'd seen his picture somewhere, which was odd because she was sure that she had never seen this boy before. She could tell that he had an aura of power, so she thought that he might be a minor Roman god, making sure that they were safe. Or to defend the Romans. Maybe. But that would explain why he looked familiar. Doing research on gods, she had probably seen his picture in a book or something. The girl next to him had skin that resembled cocoa powder, with eyes that shone like gold. Her black hair was a mass of curls. She wore no make-up, but she was still pretty, which made Piper think that she might be a daughter of Aphrodite–or Venus. Hopefully not another Drew...Piper could do without that. She focused on the other boy. He looked like a wrestler with a…baby face? She looked again, but he was then blocked from her view by the crowd. The boy with green eyes said something, in Latin, and the crowd quieted down slowly. He looked at everyone on the ship before breaking out in a smile. Now Piper was more sure than ever that he was a god. Until he spoke.  
>"Hi guys! If you don't know me yet, I'm Percy Jackson."<p>

* * *

><p>HAHA! Cliffhanger! So, please review and keeeep reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you guys (Rylee & Greek Freak 101) so much for reviewing! When I read them, I was so excited, I was freaking out, but thank you SOOOO much! I'll try to make my paragraphs better, but I'm not very good with them. And I know I said that I wouldn't post until I got 10 reviews, but I feel bad not posting anymore chapters after anyone has reviewed. Happy reading!

Piper

Piper stared at Percy Jackson. This was the famous Percy? She was used to hearing how stupid he was (Annabeth) and how he was easy-going (The Camp) and how big of a hero he was (Chiron). But now he looked very serious and not very easy-going. Jason acted like meeting him was no big deal.

"Hey, Percy. I'm-" "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Percy finished.

"Nice to meet you Jason. I've heard a lot about you." Jason nodded.

"Ditto." They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Leo-_again_- interrupted.

"Hey, we're still up here you know! Can we come down?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. That boy up there is our Repair Boy, his name's Leo Valdez." Percy nodded. He motioned to the people beside and behind him.

"This is Reyna, the other Camp Praetor" Piper noticed how Percy looked cautiously at Jason when he said that "And this is Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang." Suddenly Leo was behind them.

"Hi everybody! I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus!" Percy smirked;

"You mean Repair Boy of the Argo II?" Leo glared at Piper.

"Beauty Queen, you are SO asking for it." He started towards Piper but then Percy stepped in his path.

"O-kay. How about you guys do this later tonight, I assume that we'll have war games?" Reyna nodded, and then turned back to the crowd.

"Everyone, go back to your normal activities. As Percy said, there will be war games tonight. 1st, 2nd and 3rd cohorts defend 4th and 5th attack. Everyone be prepared." After that announcement everyone other than the Greeks and Reyna, Percy, Frank and Hazel were left. Also, there was a skinny pale guy. He looked about 17, but he was holding a teddy bear that, for some reason stuffing was falling out of. Then, for the second time that day, there was a voice behind her:

"Perseus Jackson, where were you?" Annabeth pushed through the small crowd and walked towards Percy. She looked mad. Really mad. Percy blushed a bit; "Annabeth-um, hi." She still looked pretty mad, but a bit relieved too.

"We were looking EVERYWHERE for you! And you didn't even contact anybody! Do you know how many ways you were able to contact me? Or you mother? Or Chiron? There's I-Ming, telephone; and I think you know how to operate a telephone, but you've been here for 8 MONTHES? We were-" and at this point Percy cut her off. "Annabeth, I just got here a week ago, and then I had to free death. And actually, I did contact my mom. But Hera said that she had me asleep somewhere, I'm not sure where, but that's what she said." At this point Annabeth marched over and kissed him. At first he looked a bit shocked, but then kissed her back. Even though Piper wasn't a normal Aphrodite kid, she had to say that Percy and Annabeth seemed perfect for each other. After a few moments of awkward silence, she broke away and glared at him. She muttered

"We're talking about this later. In private." Then she proceeded to storm back into the warship. Then Thalia came up to him and punched his shoulder.

"Perseus Jackson. Do you know how worried everyone was?" Then, for good measure she punched his shoulder again. By now he was glaring at her.

"What is wrong with you? You do realize that a 'Hi' would work for me?" Thalia started laughing, then hugged him. Piper was shocked. She had never seen Thalia even smile at another boy other than Jason, and he was her brother. She looked at Leo, and saw that he looked devastated. He must have a crush on Thalia, thought Piper. Then she had to stifle her giggles, but she couldn't stop a smile. Leo saw her looking and then ruined Thalia and Percy's moment.

"Piper, I swear, if you tell anybody what I think you know-" She cut him off.

"Leo, I won't tell anyone, well, maybe Thalia…" Leo's cheeks turned pink. Flames started flickering through his hair. Thalia saw that and she made Leo stop. After that Percy took them on a tour of Camp Jupiter. Then he divided them up into their cohorts. Annabeth would be in the fifth cohort with Grover, Percy, Hazel and Frank. Piper and Thalia would be in the fourth, Leo, Connor and Travis would be in the third, Katie and Pollux would be in the second, and Clarisse and Jason would be in the first. After that, they went to their cohorts and try not to get killed.

Thanks to anybody who reads this and extra thanks for anyone who reviews, I really love it when people do that! I'll try to post more chapters as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody, thank you so much to the people that reviewed (beautiful death, mustachio and Kyoto) I really love it when you people review! Anyway, here's the story. Happy reading!

Percy

Percy hoped that he had put everyone in good cohorts. He didn't think anyone would really enjoy being killed in the first few days there. Then again, he thought that they wouldn't like getting killed period. At the moment he was walking with Annabeth beside the Little Tiber. The water was crystal clear and had a little extra sparkle with the sunlight reflecting off of it. He looked at her;

"I never forgot, you know." She glanced at him, startled.

"Really? The entire time you knew who I was?" He nodded,

"Yeah, I-" then he was interupted by Leo.

"Hi Percy! Wow, you are so incrediblly awsome! I mean, like, you've been in and out of the underworld, like, 3 times, you've been to Olympus a few times, battled Kronos and-"

Percy cut him off; "Whoa, wait. How do you know all of these things?" Leo pointed at Annabeth, who blushed a bit. Percy raised an eyebrow, but once again was interupted. This time by Frank and Hazel, who were panting a bit as if they'd ran all the wy here.

"Oh, um, hi guys. Annabeth, Leo, this is Hazel and this is Frank. Hazel stepped forwards and shook Annabeth's hand.

"Hi! So you're the famous Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded;

"Yeah, why? Percy?" She turned towards him and smirked, "Seweed Brain, really?" Hazel laughed,

"You were just about the only thing he talked about," Annabeth laughed with her while Frank and Leo stood awkwardly on opposite sides.

"Girls? We're still, like, here!" Hazel turned towards Leo and gasped. Percy thought that she must have not seen him when she was running here.

"Sammy?" Leo looked confused.

"Uh, Sammy's my grandpa. Why, do you know him?"

Hazel looked a bit shaky.

"Yes, I know him. Isn't he dead though?" At this Leo looked confused.

"No...well, he might be. To tell the truth, I havn't seen him since I was about 5 or 6." Hazel paled at bit. Percy felt bad for her, and knowing her past she'd be really confused.

"So, guys, I think it's supper now so we should go down to the dining area." They all left, Annabeth and Percy holding hands, Hazel staring at Leo but holding hands with Frank and Leo just walking and whistling a song.

When they got to the dining hall everyone sat down with their cohorts. Clarisse was sitting with a couple of new friends, talking about what to do for the war games that night, Jason was walking around carefully trying to avois getting a pie in his face with a plate in his hands and talking to old friends. Travis and Connor were putting something in a plastic bag. What it was, Percy had no clue, and didn't want to find out anytime soon. He sat down with Annabeth and Grover with the rest of the fifth cohort. At first Annabeth and Grover didn't know what to do, but Percy explained to them how the food system here worked and soon enogh they got their plates. As Grover was digging into his enchilada, (cheese) he made Percy tell him about his last week. Annabeth yelled at him for doing those stupid things,(falling into the ground or jumping off a glacier) but was amazed at the story. Rachel sat with them at the table, scince she didn't have a cohort. She listened to everything they said, and then copied Annabeth by yelling at him. Leo came over next and told some lame jokes, but eventually got everyone laughing. Untill Octavian went to the front and started talking.

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I can't finish a chapter without doing one! So please review, even if you don't have an account you're still able to review! And I read everything that people review! So thanx a ton if you do, I want to know if there's any way I can improve my story. REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, iv been a bit occupied at my house. Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed! And i keep forgetting to write this, but i dont own any of the characters; they all belong to Rick Riordan. Anyway, here's the story:

Percy

Percy clenched his fists beside him. Annabeth noticed this and frowned at Octavian.

"...the graecus are not trustworthy! They have tried to destroy Rome in the past, and will continue to do so until someone with any sense in them joins me to fight back!" By now Octavian was standing on one of the tables. About a quater of the people clapped and cheered, and another quater looked like they wanted to, but were to nervous to do it. Percy stood up also. The wind nymphs had stopped blowing around.

"Octavian, you will not fight against us until the Greeks show that they are untrustworthy." Octavian scowled,

"Have they not proved themselves untrustworthy already? For they have attacked Rome in the olden days and used trickery and theivery. The Greeks are deceitful, treacherous, untrustworthy fools." There was a stunned a stunned silence. Percy looked at the Greek demi-gods. Annabeth looked like she wanted to cut Octavian's head off, Piper was sliding her hand towards her blade, which rested on the handle. Leo looked astonished, and Percy felt one thing: Angry. He never got angrier then when someone accused him of something he didn't do. He'd had enough of that for the past 5 years. He stood straighter;

"Octavian, the Greeks may have attacked Rome, but we are not them. If you wish to attack them, you will be severely punished. There is war games tonight and-" suddenly Rachel started moaning. She passed out on the couch and Piper gently lifted her into a sitting position. Octavian scowled.

"What is this, this _mortal_ doing here?" People gasped and whispered among themselves. Percy opened his mouth to talk, but Rachel beat him to it. Her eyes were glowing green, and smoke curled around everyone's feet. Rachel started speaking;

"Children of Rome shall go to save,

the son of shadows, locked in a cave,

the giant's hand shall show the way

one must see and start to pay." And with that, she fainted.

Percy turned towards Octavian and smirked;

"_That _is why she's here. She's our Oracle. She holds the spirit of Delphi, and she dosn't have to kill teddy bears." Rachel sat up bolt upright;

"Did something happen?" Percy nodded,

"You just said the next prophecy for the quest to Rome. Octavian scowled, again.

"That's impossible! What you say is a lie." He turned towards everyone else,"The Greeks lie! What they say and claim to do is fake; we should not trust them! Whoever is with me follow me to plan our revenge." And with that, he marhched out of the room. Or at least he tried to, but Reyna stood in his path. Her voice was freezing with coldness;

"Octavian. Who is Praetor here?" She took a step towards him, but he didn't flinch.

"You and Percy are, Reyna." She took another step forward, forcing him back.

"And what did you just try to do?" He met her gaze, staring straight into her eyes.

"I just tried-and am going to kill the Greeks. I have seen it in the auguries. They will attack us, destroy every last one of us unless somebody does something. And since _you_ obviously don't care about your people, I'v decided to take matters into my own hands." Reyna stared at him harshly,

"Octavian. Jason was there for eight monthes and trusts the Greeks. He was a faire Praetor, and he does not have a single cut on himself. If the Greeks have not harmed one of our most powerful fighters, or he has trusted them, then we are safe." She took another step forward. "You will now go sit down, and eat your dinner in silence." And with that, she walked to her table as Octavian stormed out of the room.

So ya-theres the story for now! next chapter i will make them do war games. Please keep checking-Ill try to post again soon, most likely tomorrow, i dont have school. but keep checking! And dont forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Somebody actually reviewed! I'm happy! Kay, I almost forgot, (like I forget EVERYTHING) but I don't own anything thing. Rick riordan does. (And f.y.i. I don't use caps unless I have to) Anyway, here it is!

* * *

><p>Leo<p>

Leo was walking around by himself through the streets of New Rome. He was thinking about the new prophecy.

_Children of Rome shall go to save,_ maybe that meant that the Romans would save…what? O-k, then. Leo had no clue what the Romans would save. _The son of shadows trapped in a cave,_ how could shadows have a son? Hmmm… _The Giant's hand shall show the way _Maybe that meant that one of the Giants liked writing on his hand and he decided to draw a secrete map? That seemed a bit unlikely. _One shall see and start to pay._ Leo wondered who would see what and what that person would pay. And he didn't think it would be a golden drachma. Suddenly Leo was startled out of his thoughts as Hazel ran up to him;

"Hi, Sam- um, I mean Leo!" Leo looked at her strangely.

"Um, why do you keep calling me Sammy? And how in the world would some random stranger-no offense-know about my grandpa?" Leo looked at Hazel more closely. She looked sort-of familiar. Maybe… suddenly it hit him. She was in her grandpa's old photo album. Sure, it was in black and white, but she was definitely the same person. Leo tried to remember what the picture said… _Sammy Valdez and Hazel Levesque, July 1940_. Leo took a step away from her.

"Oh my gods, you're, like, in my grandpa's photo album from, like, 80 years ago!" Hazel bushed.

"Um, ya. That was me. I sort-of came back from the underworld…. and knew your grandpa…" Leo stared at her.

"Seriously? Well, I might know his phone number...if you wanna call him-wait! Why don't you just Iris-message him?" Hazel's face lit up, but just then Jason came up to them in full armour.

"Hey, guys. What are you talking about?" Leo looked at Hazel, who was staring at Leo with a look of help on her face. It was quite obvious that she hadn't told Jason yet. Leo tried to think of something.

"Um, we were just talking about how I…made tofu! Like, on our quest and you guys were, like, starving to death and I saved your lives by making tofu!" Hazel mouthed a silent _Thank you_ while Jason had a puzzled look on his face.

"So, you guys were standing up here for Zeus knows how long, in private talking about tofu." Leo nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! What did you think we were talking about?" Jason shrugged.

"Well, I came to get you guys. We're doing war games in about…I don't know. 10 minutes?" Hazel gasped.

"Oh my gods, we _have _to get going!"

* * *

><p>Leo stood with Jason, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, Katie and Pollux. And the rest of the first, second and third. Clarisse, not surprisingly, was taking charge.<p>

"…Nobody use the water cannons. Jackson will use them for his advantage. The Greeks will fight the Greeks, and the Romans with the Romans. We have different fighting styles, so it'll work better. Jason, you try to hold off Thalia. Leo, you have fire, so do whatever you want to do to defeat them. I don't care if it means killing them or not, just do it. Travis and Connor-do anything to distract the other team. Just make sure that whatever you do, do NOT let them get the flag. Annabeth has an invisibility hat so keep the room with the flag heavily guarded. Does anyone on the other team have special abilities?" Jason nodded.

"You forgot about Piper. If anyone sees her then put ear plugs in-she's able to make you do anything or tell you anything. And with Hazel-don't touch anything around her. Tunnels seem to do anything she wants, so watch out for that. And she makes precious metals pop out of the ground that will make you die if you touch it. Do you guys know anything about Frank?" Everybody looked at each other but no-one said a word.

"Everybody-to your positions!" yelled Jason, and everyone cheered and ran to the fort.

Leo ran to the top of it and armed himself with his trusty hammer and fire powers. After about 10 minuts of standing in the tower, Leo almost died-of boredom. No one was attacking at all! He could hear somebody underneath him whistling a tune-was that Twinkle Twinkle? As Leo thought about making a huge sign that read: WE ARE HERE; COME KILL US NOW! He heard yelling and looked over the edge, and his eyes widened. The entire other team was attacking at once! Leo immediately started shooting bolts of fire towards the other team. Not enough fire to kill someone, of course, just enough to fry about 7 people. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jason fly down and land in front of Thalia, where they started fighting. Every time someone got close to Piper, they plugged their ears, giving her an advantage, but better then obeying her every command. Annabeth and Percy were fighting their way through all the Romans. Leo hesitated, but then did it. He shot some fire away from his hand and watched as it sailed towards the legendary Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p>Sorry, for the cliff hanger, but I absolutely HAD to end there. I'll try to post again soon, since everyone that reads this chapter will want to know what happens. MWAHAHAHA! Well, I guess I should start on the next chapter!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if I got any characters out of place or anything-I might not be very good in Leo's point of view. This is the longest chapter yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Leo

Leo winced a bit as Percy and Annabeth collapsed on the ground. There was a stunned silence for a moment before Travis and Connor started running around stealing people's weapons and singing about how their grandma got dressed for war. Leo faintly remembered singing that song the first night at camp. After that, the defending team started fighting with renewed strength. Then, just as the Romans were running around Percy and Annabeth, Percy jumped to his feet and started attacking everyone on the opposite team. Leo tried zapping again and again, but he only looked a bit more tired. What was with this guy? Leo finally gave up and started zapping the other team. He specifically looked around for Frank and Hazel, but they were nowhere to be seen. 'The tunnels' thought Leo and he yelled the warning to the rest of his team… a bit too late. Hazel burst out of the tunnel riding on a horse while two elephants charged out behind her. Leo aimed for Hazel, but missed. Suddenly she was on the other side of the field. Leo had no clue what was going on so he just aimed for one of the elephants and shot. Immediately it collapsed, and Leo looked at the other one, but it had seen him. It quickly morphed into something else…it was so tiny that Leo couldn't even see it. Then it decided that it didn't like being in bug form so it changed into a bird. A Stymphalian bird! It started pecking everyone and shooting feathers at people. Leo kept shooting fire at it, but kept missing. He got a lucky shot in, though, and fried it. Hopefully he hadn't killed it. Leo watched as it fell to the ground and turned into…Frank? Leo gasped. But before he had the chance to yell 'Sorry!' he heard a crackle above him. He looked up, too late to do anything as a bolt of lightning came down from the sky, aimed straight towards him.

Leo woke up and groaned. His whole body hurt a ton. He tried to remember what had happened. Something with shooting fire and lightning? No, he shot fire and some-one shot lightning at him. Most likely Thalia…so much for going out with her. He had his eyes closed (and intended to go back asleep) when he heard voices.

"…Hope he's okay. I might've overdone it on the lightning."

"Thalia, he'll be fine. Anyway, he isn't the first person you've fried. He's just not used to it. Anyway, since when do you care about boys?" There was a silence, then the sound of someone falling.

"Watch it, Seaweed Brain. I might not care for boys, but it still matters if one of the seven dies." Darn it, thought Leo, he had hoped that Thalia might actually like him. Then a new voice-Annabeth's- joined the conversation.

"Hey, guys. Is he up yet?" Thalia sighed while Percy answered.

"No, but we're going to wait here. Thalia's worried that she killed him or something." Annabeth snorted,

"You seriously think you killed him? He's still breathing fine." Then he heard more people walk into the room.

"Hi Hazel, Frank."

"Hey Percy. Is he up yet? Ok, never mind." Came Hazel's voice. There was a silence, and then Leo heard worried voices before everything faded away.

Leo woke up, once again. But this time he opened his eyes. He didn't hurt that much anymore. He looked around the room and saw that it was empty. He got bored right away. He started drumming his fingers on the side of the bed, then just decided to get up. He swung his legs over the side and stepped down, but apparently he wasn't able to. He fell, but some-one came out of nowhere and caught him before he hit the floor. Percy eased him back onto his bed and smiled sympathetically.

"Hey, Leo. Don't worry about it. You should be fine soon. I remember being like that awhile ago, it completely sucked." Leo smiled back, but his body still ached.

"Thanks. Can you-" "Sure, I'll bring you out." Percy laughed at Leo's puzzled expression. "I wanted to do the same thing too, so I had a feeling you would." After that Percy helped Leo outside, and they sat on the grass together. Leo looked at Percy,

"Tell me about the time when you were stuck in bed. Please?" Percy smiled and nodded.

"I was at a museum with Chiron and Grover-you've met Grover, right?" Leo nodded. "Well, at the time I didn't know that Chiron was Chiron. I thought he was a normal Latin teacher named Mr. Brunner. My math teacher was a fury, though, and at the museum she attacked me. Chiron was there and he tossed me the pen. I killed her, and then the sword was a pen again. Chiron put the mist over the mortals, and it almost tricked me but Grover is a terrible liar." Leo stared at him.

"You were twelve years old, had no fighting experience at all and defeated a fury? By yourself?" Percy smiled at him.

"Yeah. But anyways, Grover brang me to Camp Half-Blood, where the Minotaur took my mom. I thought she was dead, and I killed it. After that I was put in the Hermes cabin because at the time the gods didn't claim their children a lot. All of the undetermined campers were there. I met Luke, and he was really nice to me at first. He welcomed me and all, if you know what I mean. Then there was capture the flag, and I was almost killed by the Ares cabin, then a hellhound. After all the excitement my dad claimed me. I was in my own cabin, lonely, you get the idea. Mr. D wanted to kill me, but Chiron let me-well, more like made me go on a quest. I got my prophecy from a mummy- don't ask. It's a long story. I went on a quest with Grover and Annabeth, left, got attacked on a bus by all three furies, escaped, ran into Medusa, chopped her head off and mailed it to Olympus." Leo's face must've been pretty good because Percy looked at it and started laughing. Leo stared at him;

"How in the name of the gods did you do all that? And mail her head up there and not get killed? Or kill the gods?" Percy chuckled,

"I'll tell you later. As for why I didn't get killed…I'm not sure. But anyway, I got away. By that time, I was wanted all over the country. But we made it to the Arch, Annabeth wanted to go sightseeing. After she and Grover went back down, Echidna attacked me with a Chimera. I almost died; the snake tail bit my leg and got poison in me. I had to jump out of it into the Mississippi river. I barely found Annabeth and Grover; it took me over an hour. We went to a restaurant where Ares came, made us get his shield, and then gave a ride to Las Vegas where we were frozen in time for 5 days. We got out, went to the underworld and barely made it out alive. It turned out that Hades didn't have the Bolt like we thought, so we found Ares waiting for us when we got out. I fought him, defeated him, and got the Bolt back and the Helm of Darkness. I went back to camp where Luke tried to kill me and then got stuck where you are right now." Leo could not believe some of the things that Percy had done. And then Annabeth popped up from the bushes.

"You forgot Procrustes, Seaweed Brain!"

Sorry, I know. Kind of a bad place to end, but my mom is pretty much going to kick me off the computer and I need to post because some awesome people reviewed and told me to continue! So there's your chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or subscribed, and special thanks to courtneeeey for reasons that you know of. And just saying, if you are 12 or older, go on you tube and search Kony 2012 and click on the first video, it is unbelievable. If you see it, email the link to all your friends, it will help a lot to let the world know about him. But, this is supposed to be about MoA so let's continue…! (and sorry if it's a bit shorter)

Annabeth

Annabeth had to laugh at Percy and Leo's faces. Percy started stuttering;

"What-where were you- I mean, um, how long were you eavesdropping on us? Really Annabeth? I was trying to talk with Leo in private." Annabeth smirked.

"Really? You never said I couldn't. Or that you guys were having a private talk. But you forgot about Procrustes." Leo stared at her blankly.

"Who's that?" Percy looked down and muttered

"A guy who stretches people to death." Leo stared at him in disbelief.

"Whoa, really? How did you kill him?" And this was where Annabeth stepped in.

"He tricked Procrustes into laying down on one of his own beds. After that, Percy stretched him." Percy looked at Annabeth and grinned.

"Yeah. I did all the work while you and Grover were taking a nap." Annabeth punched him,

"Percy! That is NOT true!" Leo was watching Percy and Annabeth and he looked puzzled so Annabeth filled him in. "Grover lay down on a bed, and then he shoved me on another one." Leo nodded.

"Ok, then, let's go find everyone else. We can leave whenever we want to now." Percy looked at him.

"In your condition? You seriously think that you're able to? Whatever." Percy then helped Leo up while Leo stared at him.

"Oh, ya. I just remembered something I was going to ask you." Percy looked at him, like _go on,_

"I was wondering how come Annabeth got knocked out earlier and you didn't." Annabeth glared at him and he muttered

"Okay, sorry." Percy chuckled;

"I have the sea in me. You can't fry me, only make it painful." At this he glared at Leo. "_Very_ painful." Leo winced a bit, as Annabeth ran off to go find the others.

Annabeth found Piper and Hazel talking in the dining room.

"Hey, guys. Leo wanted to let you know that we're leaving as soon as possible." Piper looked at her in surprise;

"Leo's up?" Annabeth nodded as Hazel jumped to her feet.

Well, then, we better go to the boat." And with that, she ran out the door. Annabeth glanced at Piper,

"What was that all about? Piper asked;

"I have no idea." Responded Annabeth, staring out the door.

As Annabeth looked out over the camp she heard a voice beside her;

"Hey wise girl." She turned to see Percy staring straight at her. She smiled at him.

"Do you want to practice fighting?" Percy looked a bit puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth sighed. 5 years with him and she _still_ didn't understand how possible it was for a guy like him to be so stupid.

"Leo made a fighting arena on the boat," she said, speaking like she was talking to a toddler, "and I wanted to fight against you. You realize we've never done that before?" Percy rolled his eyes and nodded, then we walked to the fighting arena to fight each other for the first time ever (and physically, not emotionally).

Annabeth tried not to concentrate on all of the onlookers. All of the passengers had decided to come and watch them fight. As Annabeth dodged a blow, she thought about their walk here. Percy had explained to her about how he lost the curse, and that he'd actually be able to be beaten. Of course, though, he'd added, she wouldn't be able to beat him. Annabeth lunged at Percy and made a rip in his shirt sleeve. She tried not to notice when he winced a bit, then rolled on the ground as Percy swung his sword where she'd been a moment earlier. What was he trying to do, kill her? She feinted a blow to his shoulder, then swung her knife down and stabbed his ankle. Percy looked about ready to collapse, and she did feel a bit guilty, until he swung at her and got her by surprise. His blade ripped through her T-shirt and sliced her shoulder. Her shoulder erupted in pain, and Percy looked incredibly worried, which made him look cuter, thought Annabeth. She managed to stay on her feet, and the battle continued.

So ya, thanks for reading this and an extra thanks to anybody who subscribes or reviews! I will try to post again ASAP (and I won't make Annabeth get killed, or Percy. Or hurt enough so that they can't even stand.) but for some reason I seem to have been busy… PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you think of this story!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sad! Nobody's reviewing except my bff! Oh well. I'll keep writing for the sake of all you readers. I don't have anything to say since no-one's reviewing, but here you are…

Annabeth

As Annabeth struggled on with the battle, the other five demi-gods were silent. Annabeth took her eyes off Percy for one moment, then his sword hit her forehead. The last thing she saw was Percy kneeling over her, yelling for help.

Annabeth's head hurt. A lot. She groaned, then sat up and looked around. At first everything seemed fuzzy, but it eventually came into focus. The walls were a silvery-white colour, and she was lying on a bed that had a gray cover with an owl on it. In other words, she was in her bedroom. Rachel was sitting beside her, and she squeezed Annabeth's hand when she saw her open her eyes.

"Annabeth, how do you feel?" Annabeth just groaned again.

"You know, at the moment I would really like to punch Percy in the face and tear him to shreds." A voice came from the other side of the bed.

"Well, in that case I better get out of here." She turned her head to see Percy gazing at her. She tried to sit up, but she found that she couldn't.

"Percy, you are in so much trouble." He smiled a bit, but still looked plenty worried.

"Here, take some ambrosia. We couldn't give you any. We gave you a bit of nectar, well; we kind of used all that we could for your shoulder. He winced as he said that.

"SEWEAD BRAIN, AS SOON AS I'M OUT OF THIS BED I WILL KILL YOU!" Annabeth yelled. She grabbed the ambrosia anyway and started eating in it. Piper and Thalia ran in.

"What's going on? We heard yelling and thought something was wrong." Piper said breathlessly. Thalia narrowed her eyes at Percy, who just sat there and replied

"Yeah, there was lots of yelling. From her." He jerked his head in her direction.

"Thalia," said Annabeth, "since I'm a bit-unuseful at the moment, could you-" Percy started saying something, but Annabeth punched him.

"As I was saying, could you kill him a bit?" Thalia smiled.

"Sure, Annabeth. Anything that involves him being harmed I'll be fine with." Annabeth smirked as Percy ran out of the room. Rachel went out after them, saying that she would be sorting this out. Piper stood there awkwardly until Annabeth said

"Piper, you can sit down. It's not like I'll bite." Piper sat down on the chair and smiled a bit.

"Well, you might not bite but you can sure be aggressive." Annabeth smiled a bit, and then sighed.

"Do you think I might have been a bit too aggressive?" Piper squeezed her hand.

"No, but you might want to apologize-wait, no. Make him apologize, and then you can tell him that you're all good with him." Annabeth nodded, and then sat up. Piper tried to make her lay back down, but Annabeth shook her off.

"I'm fine, Piper. You don't need to help me." Piper nodded and helped her stand up.

"Okay", said Annabeth, "Time to go kill Percy."

As they walked down the hall together, Annabeth realized that it was peaceful, and silent. She enjoyed for the first 5 seconds, then thought about how odd this was. She had just told Thalia to go maim Percy, so there should have been lots of yelling. Piper didn't seem to notice anything wrong though.

"Piper." Piper glanced at her.

"Yeah, what?"

"Something's wrong. There is no way it should be this silent. And I know that for a fact, as Leo forgot to sound-proof the walls. Don't you realize it?" Annabeth watched as it slowly dawned on her.

"We need to do something, Piper." Piper shook her head.

"No, Annabeth. I'm going to do something, but you have to stay here. You're not healed yet, and you know that we can't let you eat any more ambrosia or nectar." Annabeth hated to admit it, but she was right. She sighed, then sat down on a bench nearby.

"Alright. You go save the entire ship while I sit here and do nothing." Piper smiled and ran off to go save the ship. After a few moments, though, Annabeth heard the sound of a body hitting the deck. Since no-one else was around, she assumed that it was Piper, which meant that it was up to her to save everyone now. She slowly walked into the nearest room, found a canteen of nectar and drank a bit. She knew that she shouldn't, but this was an emergency. She felt better, other than the fact that she felt like she had a bit of a fever. She took out her knife and walked cautiously to the deck. She looked down, and saw Piper's body. She was lying on the ground, knife in hand, but she looked like she had passed out. Annabeth cautiously stretched her hand out in front of her. She didn't feel like her hand had passed through anything, but all of a sudden it felt like her hand was too tired to do anything. The feeling slowly spread up her arm, making her feel like it was useless to do anything, that she should just give up the fight and lie down forever. Then she told herself to stop it, and yanked her hand back, past a doorway. The feeling immediately vanished, but she understood what had happened. Somebody-or some_thing,_ had put some kind of magical spell over most of the boat. When everyone had felt it, they had probably tried to fight against it, until the magic worked its way into their brains and forced them to stop fighting, so they lay down and probably wouldn't wake up until the magic wore off. And she had a feeling that she would have to fight it. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and put her knife to the throat of…Connor? She gasped and saw that he wasn't the only one there. Clarisse was with him. Connor yelped when her knife scratched him.

"Annabeth-I'm not trying to harm you, or kill you, or maim you, or-" she cut him off.

"Connor, Clarisse, what are you doing here?" Connor started to reply, but Clarisse cut him off.

"Why do you think we're here, Princess? Nobody's attacking Percy so I figured that something was wrong." Annabeth nodded.

"Whatever you do, do NOT go past this doorway." Connor raised his eyebrows.

"Really? So…it'd be bad if I did this?" And with that, he walked past the doorway.

Sorry about the cliffhanger but I love doing those! MWAHAHAHA! Ok, you know what I want! The more reviews I get, the more chapters you get!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, but I just got back from spring break. I came back and saw, like, seven reviews saying update soon please! So thank you SOOOOO much for reviewing, you people that did (you know who you are) so here it is: oh, and kittyninga-sorry, but I'm going to HAVE to keep doing cliffhangers! (I love those!)

Annabeth

Annabeth tried to grab Connor's wrist as he went past the doorway. He got a weird expression on his face, and then collapsed beside Piper.

"Yes," muttered Annabeth under her breath, "it is bad if you do that." She looked at Clarisse, who glared at her.

"Well? Are you going to help me drag him back, or do I have to do this myself?" She started to put her hand forward, but Annabeth yanked her hand back.

"Clarisse! You can't do this by yourself! The same thing will happen to you, and maybe if you take somebody into an area where it isn't, then-" Clarisse cut her off.

"Yeah, well, if we don't get them back then maybe whatever it is will come farther and get us. Anyway, can you think of anything better?" Annabeth still didn't want to do this, though. It made her uneasy for some reason.

"Maybe we can use something else to get them, then." Clarisse sighed.

"Fine. I'm staying here, though. This was your idea, not mine." Annabeth walked off to go explore the other rooms. As she walked through them, she saw some personnel items that those people would probably not have wanted her to see, but nothing useful. She walked into the next room, and looked around. Toothbrush, notebooks, pillows, a blanket. Wait, thought Annabeth, a blanket? She grabbed it, then ran into the next room and grabbed that one. After she had 4, she went back to where Clarisse was waiting. She looked at Annabeth and scowled.

"How are blankets going to help us? You didn't seriously decide to give up already-did you?" Annabeth glared at her.

"No, I have a plan. Now, if you'll let me do what I need to, I'll get them back." Clarisse kept quiet, while Annabeth worked the blankets into knots, attaching them to each other, making a huge rope. Eventually, Annabeth got Clarisse to help her loop the blankets around Connor and drag him out. While he was waking up, Clarisse muttered

"I guess that worked O-k." Annabeth just looked at her and didn't say anything, but in her head she was thinking _of course it worked, I'm a daughter of Athena. _

After Annabeth and Clarisse had dragged Piper back and she and Connor had both woken up, they all sat together to try to form a plan. Clarisse thought that they should just go in and try to fight it, Piper thought that they should try to rescue everyone and then decide what to do; Connor thought they should jump off the ship and die, and Annabeth was thinking of a better plan. She cleared her throat.

"O-k, for starters, we should go up to the top deck, and go in single file. Once we get up, we'll see if anyone is up there-we can rescue them like Piper suggested. We will definitely not jump off the boat and kill ourselves, but we should try to fight whatever caused this." Nobody else could think of anything better, so they all went up the stairs slowly, single file. After they made it to the top deck, they all looked around. They could see Leo and Percy at the wheel, and on the opposite side of the boat Hazel was slumped on the stairs. Annabeth slowly walked forward, towards Hazel. She made it all the way to the stairs, and then she made it to her. Annabeth, unfortunately, was puzzled. Why had Hazel fell under the spell and not her? She glanced behind her. The others were right there. And they weren't collapsed on the ground. Annabeth grabbed one of Hazel's hands, then yelled at the others to help her get Hazel up. They dragged to the middle of the deck. They tried everything-tickling, shouting, poking, and Connor even gave her a wedgie before anyone could stop him. But she still didn't wake up. Annabeth sighed.

"Maybe this stuff has long-term effects. I'll bet that the spell has worn off and now whoever was in it is stuck. Maybe…she dashed off, while the others just stared at her.

When she got back to the deck, the others were crowded around Hazel's limp body. Piper ran to greet her.

"Annabeth," she said, "after you left we realized that Hazel's not breathing. What if-" She left the question hanging, but Annabeth knew what she was going to say._ What if the spell killed everyone?_ She refused to believe it. Percy would NOT be dead. They hadn't even made it to Camp Half-blood yet! She grabbed the canteen of nectar that she had found and poured a little bit into Hazel's mouth. Clarisse looked unconcerned.

"How do you know that they aren't dead yet?" Annabeth looked at Piper and Connor. For almost the first time-okay, the second time-he looked serious.

"Well, if she was dead, her skin would be cold and clammy and white. And another reason is that she would not be blinking." Everybody whirled their heads to look at her. Her eyes were fluttering open, and she looked scared. She started coughing, while everyone else crowded around her. After Hazel's coughing fit had finished, she looked at them and spoke;

"Gaea's coming."

Oooooo, what's going to happen? Next chapter I'll try to get in some love-life stuff, maybe some percabeth, then Jason-jiper, maybe even some hazel and frank-what's the abbreviation for that? I have no clue. Frazel? Hmmm…anyway, sorry to all you people who have been waiting-I just got back from spring break and finished this in about 2 days. Yay you! So, as you probably already know-PLEASE REVIEW! As I said earlier, if you liked it then all you have to do is click the button and either put a smiley face (like) or sad face (dislike)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, sorry if I haven't updated recently. I need to try and juggle around all my stories; I want to post another book that I'm calling Annabeth's Escape and the Serpent's Shadow, and sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner! Thank you sooooooooooo much too all you reviewers, it means a lot. I'll try not to have a cliffhangers on this chapter, but, hey. Can't make any promises! So anyway, here's your story...Oh, ya, I just read Hades' sword (demigod files) so I'm going to have a bit of Bob...OH! And i just found out how to do those line things, so YAY! And this chapter is REALLY long, it's over 2000 words…hope you don't mind!

* * *

><p>Hazel had just been minding her own business when something hit her and knocked her out. Before she got whisked off into a dream, her last thought was <em>everyone's going to be worried sick<em> before she lost consciousness.

In her dream Hazel saw Nico Di Angelo. She tried to cry out, but her voice didn't work. She couldn't tell where Nico was, but she could tell that he was close to death. Not that he ever wasn't, but he was almost dead. She could tell just by looking at him. He was barely breathing, even though he didn't have a scratch on him. He was covered in dirt, and she immediatly knew it was Gaea's woek. Then she heard her voice. Hazel had always despised her, but now she absolutely loathed the sound of her voice.

_You see, child. I have taken the son of Hades himself. He is near death, but not at its doorstep. I will destroy him soon enough, and after that go after all of your loved ones. I will crush your hearts and go after you myself. For I am the earth, it is impossible to defeat me. _Hazel was fighting tears.

"No." She said aloud. "You will NOT destroy my friends, or family. We will defeat you." She could hear Gaea's laugh echo against the stone walls before her eyes flew open. She felt like Gaea had shoved dirt down her throat, and couldn't breathe. After she finally felt better, she spoke.

"Gaea's coming!" She yelled, and tried frantically to sit up. Someone held her down.

"It's okay, Hazel." Came Annabeth's voice. "You were just under a spell. You're fine now. Just take it easy." Hazel relaxed, and her eyes finally adjusted to the light. Annabeth was there, of course, with Piper, Clarisse and Connor. She sat up slowly. She didn't feel too bad. Annabeth gave her a sip of nectar, and that was all that she needed. She stood up a bit shakily, explaining her dream. Annabeth looked concerned, but nodded.

"Are you sure you didn't know where Nico was? Wait a second...how do you even know Nico?" Hazel stared at her.

"What do you mean, how do I know Nico? How do _you _know him? He's the ambassador of Pluto; he comes to Camp Jupiter occasionally but spends most of his time in the Underworld." Annabeth shook her head.

"No, he's not an ambassador of Pluto. He's the child of Hades. Definitely not Pluto. Do you mean..." Annabeth got a faraway look on her face, then it turned angry. "Of course! The little creep. He knew the entire time that there were 2 camps and he never said anything to either of us once!" Hazel suddenly remembered when she introduced Nico and Percy.

"Nico definitely knew. When I introduced Nico to Percy, I could see it on his face that he knew. He wouldn't tell me, of course, but still..." Then she noticed that they were the only people on deck. 'Hey, where's everyone else?" Everyone glanced at each other.

"Um…You were all put under some kind of spell…you were the first person we got back." For the first time Hazel noticed that Percy was laying on the ground and Leo was slumped over the wheel.

"Oh…well, shouldn't we help them? And where is Frank? I thought he was with me…" She looked down the stairs to see Frank at the bottom, with a bloody nose. "Well, um, should we split up? Me, Annabeth and Piper can all go together and then Connor and Clarisse?" Clarisse scowled and Connor started to protest, but Annabeth interrupted them.

"Guys, let's just do what Hazel said. Anyway, I seriously doubt that either of you would like to be with me." After she said that they both walked away without complaining.

"So…" said Piper once they were alone, "are we going down or just standing up here all day?" They all went down the stairs to go see Frank. It turned out that they didn't need to waste any ambrosia or nectar because Piper was able to charmspeak him out of the trance.

"What's charmspeak?" Hazel had asked. Piper grinned mischievously.

"It works like this: Hazel, go kiss Frank." Instantly Hazel had felt a strong urge to go kiss him. He looked so…vulnerable just laying there unconscious. She had started towards him, and then realized what she was doing a moment before she would have kissed him. She jerked her head up and glared at Piper.

"Okay, I get it! Now just do whatever you need to and get it over with!"

* * *

><p>Now she was with Frank and Annabeth, while Piper went off to go find Clarisse and Connor. They were trying to get Percy to wake up, but he wouldn't. She could tell Annabeth was getting panicked, because she was glaring at him and her cheeks were a bit flushed. At the moment, she was slapping him, muttering<p>

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, WAKE UP!" But, unfortunately, he still wouldn't wake up. Hazel was starting to get worried too.

"Annabeth?" She gently touched Annabeth's arm, and she spun around.

"What?" She snapped.

"Should I go get Piper?" Annabeth nodded glumly and Hazel walked away.

* * *

><p>When she found Piper, she found that they had gotten quite a few more people up. She saw Rachel, Lou Ellen, and Katie Gardner. Not to mention the ones that had gotten them up. Piper was beside Jason, telling him to get up, that he was late for school. Instantly, Jason woke up yelling<p>

"SORRY, I forgot my alarm clock was…wait. Where am I?" Piper smiled.

"I think you know where we are." Jason looked around in confusion for a moment, but then he nodded.

"Oh. Yeah…" Hazel walked over to Piper.

"Um…hi Piper. Percy's not getting up, even the nectar isn't working." Piper nodded.

"Okay, I'll come right now." Hazel led her to the deck where Annabeth sat with Percy and Frank. Piper went over to Percy and grinned mischievously.

"Percy, I'm your mother. It's okay, all you have to do is wake up, and I'm here…" Percy sat up, muttering

"Mom! I love you too…Piper? What? I thought my mom was here…" Piper smirked and Hazel couldn't help but smile. Percy glared at Piper.

"Piper! You realize I could've said some stuff…_personal_ stuff." Piper nodded, her face a picture of innocence.

"I know. But we had to get you awake _some_how." Percy scowled and walked over to the side of the ship. As soon as he looked over the railing he yelped.

"Bob!" Everyone stared at him like he went mad. He turned a bit red.

"Um…it's just…Bob." He shrugged helplessly. Annabeth went over to where Percy was standing and let out a yelp herself.

"Percy! That's not…Bob. That's Iapetus!" Piper turned pale, and Hazel was guessing that she had too. "Iapetus…why's he here? I thought Hermes said that all of the Titan's are in hiding?" Percy shook his head.

"No, that's not Iapetus, that's Bob. See?" He leaned over the railing and yelled. "Hello! Who are you again?" Iapetus looked up. Once he saw Percy his face lit up.

"Hello, friend! How are you? I am Bob!" Hazel was confused. A Titan called Bob that was also Iapetus who was a demi-god's friend? This was crazy, even for a half-blood. Percy smiled.

"Come on; let's get him on the ship!" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be sure that we can trust him?" Percy sighed.

"Go get Thalia." Hazel was still puzzled, but she went with Piper to wake her up.

As soon as Thalia opened her eyes, Piper asked

"So. Who's Bob?" Thalia looked confused for a second, then she smiled.

"Bob…I know him. Why, is he here?" Hazel glanced at Piper. She hadn't answered their question. She pulled Thalia to her feet.

"Come on, Thalia. Bob's here and he probably want to meet you." She nodded, and together they went up to the deck.

Once they got there, they found Percy and Annabeth arguing, and Frank standing helplessly beside them. As soon as he saw the three girls, he shrugged, as if saying _This wasn't my idea!_ Hazel smiled, and held his hand.

"…Annabeth! I'm telling you, we can trust him! He's not in hiding for a reason!"

"Percy, do you know how many things could have happened between now and when you first met…Bob." Percy sighed, clearly exasperated.

"Annabeth. Yes, I know how many things could have changed between now and then, but he's been in the Underworld with Nico."

"Yes, but Nico is gone now. That's is why we're on this part of the quest, in case you've forgotten!" Percy clenched his fist around the railing.

"Which is why we should bring him! He knows Nico, so he would be a huge help. Plus, Nico's told him that we're his friends. You know how I told you when I went to the Underworld that time with Thalia and Nico?"

"Yes, but still-" Then Thalia came in.

"Okay, Annabeth. For once, Percy's actually right. We actually have a chance for defeating the Giants if we have a Titan on our side. Plus, if Titan's are the Gods' parents, then who knows? They might be able to kill them as well. I was there with Percy when he was in the Lethe-and when he came out. It's fine, so let's bring him aboard and have fun." She marched off to go try and find the button that lowered the ramp, while calling

"Don't worry, Bob!" Annabeth turned away, disgusted that she had lost an argument, and that Thalia had sided with Percy. As much as Hazel wanted Bob to come on the ship with them, she couldn't help feeling a bit bad for her. She walked over to Annabeth.

"Hey, you okay?" Annabeth turned.

"Yeah. It's just, I see Percy for not even a week for the first time in 8 months, and we're already arguing. Sometimes it feels like that's all we ever do." Hazel tried to see it in Annabeth's point of view. She couldn't, so she just said

"Well, maybe you should to go talk with him." She sighed, then walked off to go find him.

"Leo, where's the button? Oh Hades. ANNABETH!" Came Thalia's voice. Hazel silently chuckled to herself. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened…well, unless you're someone like Percy or Leo. She went back to Frank.

"Hi." He looked at her.

"Oh, hi. I wonder how much of a help Bob's going to be." She looked over the edge of the ship.

"I don't know. Do you think he should even come with us?" He nodded.

"We need all the help we can get, even if there are risks." Hazel silently agreed with him. Frank was staring absentmindedly at the horizon. Hazel probably wouldn't admit it to him any time soon, but she really liked him. Almost…more than Sammy. As soon as she had that thought she felt a pang of guilt. _It's fine, though, Sammy's probablly dead._ She tried to convince herself, but it didn't really work. Frank nudged her. Bob was just coming on board, and he was greeting Thalia. Annabeth looked at him warily, and then went off to find Percy.

"Hello, I'm Bob, Nico di Angelo's friend. Where are we going?" Thalia shook his hand.

"Hello, Bob. Do you remember me? I'm Thalia, Percy and Nico's friend; we're going to Camp Half-Blood." He smiled.

"Yay! Nico Di Angelo told me about his camp, he said he has 2 of them! He said that Camp Half-Blood has strawberries…yum. I like strawberries!" Hazel glanced at Frank. He looked pretty surprised.

"Um…Thalia, are you sure he's a Titan?" Thalia nodded.

"Yes…Annabeth! Get over here…again!" A minute later she appeared.

"What?" Thalia motioned to her shoulder.

"Your shoulder needs healing." Hazel had almost forgotten about her shoulder. Well, if Bob really was a Titan then he would be able to heal her shoulder. Bob looked at it, muttered "Yikes," and then touched her shoulder. Annabeth relaxed and when Bob took his hand away her skin looked perfect. Percy came on the deck.

"Hi Bob. Oh, he healed your shoulder? Thanks Bob!" Bob nodded.

"Just like I healed yours!" Percy nodded.

"Uh…yeah." Bob smiled, pleased about his good deed. Just then, Travis and Connor came out, followed by Katie.

"Would you SHUT UP! Honestly, I don't even know why I came here with you…and if you actually do something like that to ME, then I will personally grow poison ivy in your beds-who's that? Isn't that Iapetus?" Percy looked a bit confused.

"Um…What's going on? And…yes, but no. He's Iapetus…sort of. Just call him Bob." Hazel decided to go to her room to have some time by herself. She squeezed Frank's hand.

"I'm going to my room, 'kay?" He nodded, and then turned his attention back on the group of people.

Hazel lay down on her bed. After Leo had found out who she and Frank were descended from, he quickly decorated their rooms. Hazel had the coolest blanket ever. Every time she moved it, the colours changed pretty much every jewel colour. Her lamp looked like a huge diamond which gave off a pretty light. Her walls were all different colours; one wall was purple, another blue, white and red. She didn't know how, but Leo had somehow managed to make these colours look good together. Her shelves looked like they were made of rubies, and she felt right at home. The only thing that was missing was that Nico wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Okay, are you all happy? I actually didn't make a cliffhanger! Once again, thank you to all you awesome people that reviewed, and please review again!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you PercabethandThalicoLover, Percabeth99999, PiperMclean351, KittyAbz, ostrich34, PerseusSlayerOfMedusa and Booklover2526 for subscribing, I luv all you people who subscribe! So anyway, here's the story.

* * *

><p>Hazel<p>

When Hazel woke up, she didn't really feel like doing anything. She looked around for something to do, but, as nice as her room was, it was boring. She'd have to get Leo to add something. She got up and walked off to try and find Leo, but she couldn't find him. As she walked around the hallway, she saw Percy, who was just coming out of his room.

"Percy, have you seen Leo?" She called.

Percy glanced behind him. "What? Oh, no. I just got out of my room…I can help you find him if you want."

She smiled. "Thanks that would help."

Percy glanced at her as they walked. "So…Why do you want Leo?"

"My room's too boring for my liking."

Percy smiled. "Well, that's what we're here for, right? To help the boredom go away. Anyway, I heard Leo say that we're landing in Camp Half-Blood today, so that'll ease the boredom."

She nodded, thinking about Camp Half-Blood. She expected it to be similar to Camp Jupiter, but from what Percy had told her and Frank, it was pretty different. She walked with Percy to the front of the ship, where Leo was standing by the wheel. Percy frowned, as if he had just noticed it.

"Leo…why is there a wheel? You're Hephaestus' son, right? So shouldn't there be, I don't know, buttons or something?"

Leo grinned. "Actually, there is. In my cabin. I'm just pretending to steer it, but it's on auto-pilot right now." Percy nodded, looking out over the side of the ship.

Hazel could finally get a good view of the Camp. It looked nothing like she had expected. Nobody here looked like the Romans-tense, official, and ready for war at any second. Instead, the people here looked relaxed, like a bunch of normal kids coming here for a normal summer camp and they looked like they wouldn't expect a war for the rest of their lives. Hazel compared Camp Half-Blood to Camp Jupiter. Instead of having a bath house, they just had a shower building. Instead of having barracks and cohorts, they had an odd assortment of cabins. They were all so bizarre that Hazel had to take a moment to look at all of them closely. They looked pretty cozy-well, all except for one that was painted blood red and had barbed wire on the roof. That had to be Mars' cabin. But the thing that was the most different was the camp. It seemed inviting, not like Camp Jupiter, which almost said STAY AWAY OR DIE**. **Hazel glanced at Percy. He had an eager expression on his face, and a crowd of demi-gods had started to gather at the Camp. Suddenly Annabeth appeared next to her.

"You better hold on. Leo's not the best at landing" Hazel looked at Leo, who was randomly pressing buttons and looking over the side of the ship, while singing a song at the same time. Hazel nodded and grabbed the railing tightly. She turned to Annabeth.

"So…this is your Camp? It looks so…relaxed. Aren't they worried about a war?" Annabeth looked her straight in the eyes.

"Of course they are. You probably just can't tell since you're so used to the Romans…but they are nervous. They can't wait to see Percy, which is probably why they don't look like warriors." Suddenly there was a huge thunk, a clanging noise, Leo screaming, and the sensation of falling. After a second or so, Hazel was screaming right along with everyone else-everyone as in the people on the boat who were almost falling off the ship and the people below the boat who were scrambling to get out of the way. During that time, Hazel realized what was happening-they were falling. Through the wind, she managed to glance down and saw where they somehow were headed to destroy-the strawberry fields. She jerked her head up and bit her lip. She yelled at Annabeth to close her eyes. She gave Hazel a questioning look, but then did as Hazel had said. And not a second too late. The boat hit the ground, and then strawberry juice flew up and spattered everybody from head to toe. Except for her and Annabeth, everyone also got it in their eyes. The first voice they heard was Leo's.

"AAAAAAAAGH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I HAVE STRAWBERRY'S ON MY EYES!" Hazel looked over at Leo. Sure enough, he had strawberry juice all over his face. Just then a centaur galloped over. Hazel was immediately worried, but this centaur didn't look like the kind that were evil…in fact, he looked _concerned._ She turned to Annabeth, about to ask her who this centaur was, when Percy yelled, "Chiron!"

Hazel stared. _This_ was Chiron? The famous centaur?

Chiron galloped over to where they were. "Percy! Good to see you, my boy. It's been a long time. Come, the other camper's are waiting for you. After that, well, we have much to discuss. Not to mention the repairs on the Argo. Leo?"

Leo still hadn't gotten the juice out of his eyes and was walking around randomly walking into things, trying to get it out and yelling for help. When he heard his name, he turned toward the sound and yelled

"Person! Somebody help me!" Then he muttered "I defeat a goddess but I can't defeat a stupid strawberry field."

Even though he said it quietly, everyone still heard him. They all smiled, even Chiron although he tried to hide it. Hazel looked around the Camp. A group of teenagers that looked like supermodels were screaming and trying to wipe the strawberries off of their clothes. Annabeth smirked.

"Aphrodite kids." Hazel smiled. The campers here were even more different then she had thought. At Camp Jupiter, the children of Venus fought in the army along with everyone else. Two boys that looked like twins were running around stealing things from people. And there was an angry mob of big kids chasing them.

Annabeth nodded at them. "Those are Hermes' kids who are stealing stuff, and Ares' who are chasing them. Over there," she pointed to a group of people who were pointing at people's pants and making them fall down "are Hecate's children. And, as you can tell, those are our camp's satyrs."

Hazel stared at them. The satyr's worked in the camp? So that was why Percy had asked why the fauns weren't working…Hazel looked at Annabeth. "The fauns at Camp Jupiter aren't allowed in the camp. They stand at the borders and ask for money."

At this Annabeth looked surprised. "They're…beggars?" Hazel nodded, although she had never thought of it like that. Chiron was trying to calm everybody down at the moment.

"Drew…Drew! There's no need to go to the showers right now…Drew! Piper-can you come over and get your cabin under control?" Piper nodded and went down to the grass, where she started to charmspeak her cabin mates.

"TRAVIS! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL TELL MOTHER-"

Annabeth chuckled. "That's just Travis and Connor getting on everyone's nerves. Don't worry though-they give your stuff back. Usually."

Just then, Thalia ran up to them.

"Did you guys hear Katie? 'I'll tell mother!' " She laughed, and Annabeth joined in. "If Demeter found out what the Stolls are doing-they'll be sorry!"

Annabeth nodded, and regained her composure. "I'm going to go find Percy now – bye."

Thalia watched her run below deck and chuckled. "Annabeth and Percy – I'll never know how they can stand each other, never mind be a couple. Honestly, if I were Percy, she'd be dead by now."

She glanced at Hazel and saw her expression, then laughed. "I didn't mean that literally, don't worry. Annabeth and I are close. I'd never hurt her for any-" Just then they were interrupted.

Annabeth ran on the deck, her face pale. "Thalia, Hazel, you have to come right now. Something's wrong with Percy."

* * *

><p>I didn't want to write this at the top, (the AN was too long) but if anyone is a 39 clues fan, you should go read bookwormgirl16's story, United we Stand Divided we Fall, it's REALLY GOOD! Also, PerseusSlayerOfMedusa's story All for One is great! Bye, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my gods, you guys, I am SO sorry! I meant to update sooner, but my mom said that I wasn't allowed on the computer on Tuesday and Wednesday and I was at my cabin for the past 2 days. Thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing! And thank you especially to Talia12111 I really like it how you told me what to improve…I'm working on re-doing my chapters a bit differently. (And no, I didn't com e up with the jokes, I copy-pasted! Lol!)Athena, yes I know Jason was in the 5th cohort, but since Percy was in it, Annabeth and Grover had to be in it, plus Hazel and Frank…I just wanted to space it out. And a response to all your reviews: IM UPDATING! Yay! I think I'll try to update every 3-5 reviews, just letting you know. And just saying, there'll be some Jiper in here.

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

Jason was mindlessly walking below the ship. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular. Well, that might be a lie. The truth was, he was thinking about Piper. They both considered each other boyfriend-girlfriend, but lately she had seemed a bit edgy. She was constantly distracted and always in her room. Jason was worried for her, but he had no idea what to do. Percy had a girlfriend and he was really easy to talk to…he hardly knew him, but Jason already felt like he could tell the guy anything. He walked to Percy's room, just in time to see Annabeth, Thalia and Piper rushing through the hall. As soon as he saw them, Jason asked where they were going. Annabeth glanced at Thalia and bit her lip.

"Um…he-something's wrong with him. You might want to come with us. I don't know how much you know about medical needs. But you might be useful." With that, she rushed past him and into a bedroom. Jason followed, thinking about what Annabeth had said. She had never gotten too close to Jason, and he could tell that she didn't trust him. Not like she trusted Percy, anyway. He went into the room and saw Percy lying on the floor. And he wasn't breathing. As soon as Annabeth saw this, she started pushing on his chest, trying to do CPR. It wasn't really working. Thalia shoved her aside, muttering

"You're going to break his heart! Let the professional do it." Jason rolled his eyes at that, but Annabeth didn't respond. She was just staring at Percy. Just then, her mouth dropped open in an O shape. At the same time, Connor and Travis Stoll burst through the door, laughing. As soon as they saw Percy, they doubled the laughing until they were practically rolling on the floor. Then Annabeth did the un-imaginable. She punched the dying Percy. Jason, Thalia and Piper gasped as one, and the Stolls started laughing even harder (if that was possible). To his surprise, Percy's eyes flew open and he immediately started laughing too. In between bursts of laughter, he said

"Annabeth-gods!-You-should have-seen-you face!" Jason was really confused.

"Um…" Piper said, "Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" The Stolls were nearly hysterical. Percy calmed down a bit.

"Annabeth-please don't kill me. The Stolls convinced me to do a prank on you-pretend I was dying." Annabeth glared at him. "Um-so I held my breath when you came in my room, and you got all scared. When you ran out, I breathed again-and ate a chocolate bar…gods, that was good. You know, I wonder if-"

"PERCY! Stop talking about the stupid chocolate bar!" Annabeth yelled at him. He looked a bit embarrassed, but continued. Wow, thought Jason, he's really ADHD. Percy looked a bit embarrassed.

"Um…anyway, so I agreed to do it." Then he started cracking up. "You should have seen your face!" Annabeth looked mad enough to kill him, but she only slapped him and stormed out of the room. As soon as she was gone, everyone in the room started laughing.

"Travis, Connor-that was a genius prank! How did you think of that?" Someone yelled at them. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well…we are children of Hermes." Connor said.

"And…we are naturals and experts at this stuff." Travis added. Piper rolled her eyes, but still laughed along with everyone else.

After they finally got their laughter under control, Percy stood up.

"Well, I guess I had better find Annabeth. She looked pretty upset back there." Then he grinned. "You know, I think that slap was worth the look on her face." Jason grinned as Percy walked out. Piper rose too.

"I might as well go do something else...and Travis, Connor? I would like to do a prank on Drew sometime…if you wanted to help me." Travis and Connor almost fell over themselves to get to her, which set off another round of laughter. They left the room, which left Jason and Hazel. Jason glanced at her.

"So…how've things been at Camp while I was gone?" Hazel looked at him. He had always found her eyes a bit unsettling. They looked like they were made out of Imperial Gold, and they could see right through you. Then he realized that he felt the same way about Piper.

"Nothing much. Octavian was pestering Reyna for an election, but she resisted until Percy came to Camp. Then we had the war and Percy was raised on a shield." Jason found himself feeling a bit jealous of the guy._ He_ hadn't even been raised on a shield. He'd been elected, and then they had the battle on Mount Othrys. Suddenly he realized that they were still in Percy's room.

"Um…Hazel?" She looked at him. "We might want to get out of Percy's room." She looked around like she hadn't even noticed that they were in a room, and then nodded and walked out with Jason behind her.

Jason squinted in the bright sunlight. They hadn't had time to get off the Argo with al the excitement yet, but at the moment he stood outside and was looking around for Piper. After a few minutes he found her, leading Hazel to Hades' cabin. He jogged over, just in time to see Hazel's reaction. She stared at the black walls and the green lantern.

"Wow…Nico would love this. Did he stay here often?" Jason nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that he spent most of his time in the 2 Camps, but lately he hasn't visited often." Hazel nodded.

"He spent a lot of time in the Underworld, with Death having been captured and all." Then she walked in. Jason looked at Piper. She took his hand and they walked to the edge of the forest, where they sat down. Piper sighed.

"It's been awhile since we've gotten to relax." Jason smiled.

"You call this relaxing? The world is on the brink of destruction, and there's monsters everywhere that want to kill us and-" Piper interrupted him.

"And that's what we're used to because that's what happens every day." Jason

"I was _going_ to say and the Giant's are out to get us." Piper considered this.

"Well…I suppose you have a point." She gave him a peck on his check, and then got up.

"I'm going to go to my cabin and get some rest, 'kay?" Jason got up too.

"I may as well get some sleep too." As they walked to the cabin's together, Jason saw Percy Iris-messaging his mom. Percy rolled his eyes as his mom said something, then said

"Luv you too, mom." And he cut the connection. Just then, they reached the Aphrodite cabin. Piper turned to him.

"By Jason." She hesitated but then said "Luv you" and ran into her cabin. Jason was stunned. Piper had never said that before…but he loved her too. He smiled and walked into his own cabin.

* * *

><p>Jason's eyes flew open. He couldn't remember why he had woken up. Then he heard it again: a scream. It was definitely a girl's scream, and it sounded familiar. He jumped up and ran out of the cabin, following the sounds. It led to the Aphrodite cabin. Suddenly he realized why the scream sounded familiar. It was Piper's.<p>

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHAHA! 'Kay, I'm sorry guys! But this is SO funny! I already know what I'm doing for the next chapter! Plz plz plz review! I luv it when you do! And somebody's review was confusing…it was anonymous. Speaking of which, everybody can review, like, EVERYBODY which means that if you don't have an account YOU CAN STILL REVIEW! And one more thing: please read my other story called Annabeth's Escape, I only have 3 reviews!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Thanks greenseas for reviewing! So, today's my b-day so that's why I'm updating (all my stories) but I wrote this ahead of time since I don't have any spare time on Tuesdays.

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

Jason stared at the Aphrodite cabin's door. Should he go in? Why weren't the other children in the cabin helping her? Jason slowly opened the door. As soon as he saw the inside, he remembered the time that he had led the battle on Mount Othrys. That had been the worst place Jason had ever seen. Now he knew that this place was much, _much _worse than the black marble building. The whole thing was pink. Bright pink. And makeup and perfume and lacy pink-and-white curtains. It was a demi-god's worst nightmare. Jason didn't have the faintest idea of how Piper put up with it. Then he saw her bunk. She had re-painted her area a green and blue colour, and hung a blanket over the window by her bunk and stashed the curtain under her bed. Then he saw Piper. Actually, he only saw her body, as her head was blocked from his view by a giant mirror.

"Piper! Piper!" Yelled Jason, trying to get her attention. "PIPER!" That got her attention. She glanced up from the mirror at Jason, then flopped back against the bed, with the mirror still covering her face. She groaned.

"Jason…please go get a Hecate demi-god. Right now. And please, don't ask any questions." As much as Jason wanted to ask questions, he did as he was told.

He got back to the cabin exactly 3 minutes later with Lou Ellen, who was the only person in the cabin. This time, when Jason walked in the cabin Piper had a blanket over her head. Piper turned her head.

"Jason? Is that you and do you have a Hecate camper?"

"Yeah, Lou Ellen. Are you okay?" Piper slowly took the blanket off from her head. Jason gasped. She looked _gorgeous_. Perfect makeup, although it was really bright, so it was extremely noticeable. She had diamond earrings in-although Jason suspected that they were the clip-on kind. She was wearing the same clothes, but her _hair._ Gods, thought Jason, she really looks beautiful. Her hair was cut in a bob-cut at the back, and longer in the front. Piper ignored him and turned to Lou.

"Lou-can you _please_ undo this, this makeup! I hate it-Hades; I can't even take the stupid earrings off. Please tell me you can get the stuff off. And my hair. I hate it. Please-get it off!" Lou suppressed a smile.

"Sure…but you owe me one." Piper nodded.

"Anything." Lou's grin grew wider.

"Well, then…how about pranking the Stolls with me?" Piper immediately said "Deal." Lou muttered a couple of magic words, and the makeup slowly wore off, as if it were getting days old. Her hair started growing until it was back to how it usually looked, and the earrings fell off. Piper sighed in relief.

"Thank you. That's a relief." She got up, and then walked over to them.

"So…since Jason just happened to be here, he should be involved with the prank also." Jason stared at her.

"What? Why me? Why not Leo, or Annabeth or Percy-anyone!" Piper shook her head.

"That's what you get for being here. Now come on, Sparky, before-"

"Sparky?" asked Lou Ellen.

"I had the same response." grumbled Jason. "I really wish you'd stop calling me that." Piper grinned, then used a bit of charmspeak.

"Get used to it." Immediately, he felt as though Piper had called him Sparky for his entire life-that she had never stopped, although he had asked her hundreds of times, so he just gave up. Suddenly he heard a hissing sound. He moved one of the lace curtains aside, and gasped. A monster-he wasn't sure what kind it was-slithered through the Camp. He hoped it was another pet, like Mrs. O'Leary, but he didn't have high hopes for that one. He looked at Piper and Lou Ellen and said

"We need to get out of here. Now." They nodded. Piper grabbed her knife off the bed, and Jason unsheathed the pilum that he had received while at the Roman Camp, and then ran outside. Immediately, he stopped in his tracks. The monster was a giant serpent, as thick as the giant Pine tree that used to be his sister, but incredibly long. It looked about 20 feet long; until Jason realized that it was 2 monsters, not one. They were green-ish purple-ish, and covered in slime. They were serpents, but serpents with a head at each end of its tail. Its black beady eyes glittered with evil intelligence, and its fangs dripped with poison. Jason wasn't sure how it could move, but it managed, whipping its head around and shooting poison at the campers, or just eating them whole. Chiron galloped into the crowd of screaming campers.

"Campers! To me!" Then, he came over to where Jason, Piper and Lou Ellen were standing. While they had been there, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Hazel and Frank had joined them. Chiron looked grim;

"This is the Amphisbaena Serpent. We're just lucky enough that the Amphisbaena tortoise didn't come too-they would have been nearly impossible to defeat. As it is, we will have enough trouble. Now, I must go calm the campers down, they're certainly not any use screaming." Then he galloped away. Jason looked at the group.

"So…any ideas, anyone?" asked Percy. Annabeth nodded.

"I think so…but we're going to need more demi-gods and quickly. I'll go get the Ares kids and my siblings. You guys…hold back Percy. He can't fight those things by himself." Then she ran off. Grover immediately grabbed one of Percy's arms, as did Lou.

"Come on, guys!" Percy protested, "They need us out there!" Grover sighed.

"Blah-ha-ha!" He bleated, "Percy, this is exactly why Annabeth told us to hold you back; you're going to get yourself killed out there!" Percy just stood there scowling. After a few minutes, Annabeth returned with about 10-15 other campers. Jason could guess which ones were the Ares kids from the bloodthirsty way they were looking at the monster.

"So," started Annabeth, "Here's the plan. We split up into groups of 6 and each group attack one of the monster's heads. I'll go with the Athena group, the Ares kids will go by themselves, and the rest of the Ares and Athena kids-just go together. I'll be with Percy, Frank and Hazel-Lou Ellen, Piper, Jason and Grover-um…" At that moment, Leo ran over.

"Need me?" Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah…that'll work. Now-attack!" And they went into battle.

* * *

><p>So, not much of a cliffy! (ish) PLEASE REVIEW! Plz review as a b-day present! It would totally make my day! (yeah, its my birthday)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! Thank you SO MUCH everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! So, here's the chapter! Oh, and I'm really sorry if Jason is OOC, but for some reason I find him the hardest to get IC.

Frank

If you had asked Frank what he had spent most of his time doing for about the past week, he probably would have had a different answer then most high-school kids. For example, at the moment he was trying to kill a giant 2-headed snake, while most kids would be complaining about their homework. Yeah, he thought, that's pretty different. He ran around to the first snake head with Annabeth, Percy and Hazel. Frank had never seen Annabeth fight before, but she was good. She dodged its fangs and ignored everything else around her. Except Percy. They worked as a team, slashing and stabbing and rolling, but they couldn't seem to do very much with all the rolling they were doing. Hazel had a panicked look in her eyes, and Frank felt pretty much the same way. Maybe if he had some arrows….but he didn't. He thought about his other ability, when an idea struck him. Quickly, he closed his eyes and concentrating. He felt his skin expanding, turning slimier and thicker. His teeth grew bigger and his mouth tasted like raw chicken and grape lollipop (Which he thought was extremely strange. He also thought that it didn't taste that good). When he opened his eyes he felt strange. He saw Percy and Annabeth out of one eye, and He saw a different serpent out of the other. Then he realized that it was because he had 2 heads and 4 eyes. As soon as he got over the shock of being able to see behind him, he started slithering towards the snake that Percy and Annabeth were fighting. Hazel was smiling at him and yelling "GO!" Unfortunately, as soon as Annabeth and Percy turned, they saw him. Then they started coming towards him. He quickly moved around them and started biting the other snake with his poisoned fangs. It didn't see him (surprisingly) so he had killed it pretty quickly. But the other one had seen him. Suddenly, he noticed that his body was stinging. Not like a burning stinging, just like when you cut your hand on a branch kind of stinging. He looked down to see Annabeth and Percy attacking him. He panicked, and slithered into the forest. After awhile, he realized that he didn't know where he was going. He looked around. The shouts behind him had faded away long ago, and the silence was eerie. The trees cast strange shadows, covering Frank in darkness. Now that he was safe, he changed back into his normal self. Then, he thought of something else. Would he be able to turn into another person….? He imagined Hazel. When he looked down at himself, he realized that he could. He was much smaller, and dark curls cascaded down his back. He decided that he was uncomfortable as a girl and quickly changed back. He sighed and leaned against a tree. He was so tired, and since he wouldn't find his way back for a while, he may as well take a rest.

Frank opened his eyes. Sunlight streamed through the trees, making him squint. For a few seconds, he wondered where he was, and then remembered. He was in the forest at Camp Half-Blood. He slowly got to his feet. For the first time, he noticed cuts on his legs. They hurt whenever he moved them, and he winced as he remembered that Annabeth had been the one to cut them. For the first time, he wished that he were mortal. It would make life a whole lot simpler. Unfortunately, his life would never be simple. He sighed and turned into a bird, then flew over the treetops back towards Camp.

Once he got there, he was greeted by Hazel. She screamed a bit as he turned back into his normal self (no doubt she thought that he was a NORMAL bird) but then threw herself at him.

"Oh my gods, Frank! Don't ever do that again! Everyone was so worried, and…" He hugged her, and she smiled at him. "Well…just don't do that again. Everyone here has been going crazy with all the jewels…" Me and Percy could barely hide them all." Frank nodded, and then smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry…I just panicked. When Annabeth came and didn't know…" Hazel nodded.

"She didn't hear us tell her. We literally had to hold her back. But when she found out…well, she felt really bad. Percy's probably with her right now. But we should go soon. You missed dinner. Everyone's separated by their godly parent. This means that you would be sitting with the Ares people and sleeping with them. Watch out for their cabin leader. Her name's Clarisse…you don't want to get her mad. According to Percy, when you're new she dunks your head in a toilet. In the girls' bathroom." Frank shuddered.

"Then I'll have to remember what you told me. But I have my ways. I would be able to get away from her." Hazel nodded, and suddenly they heard shrieking and yells of fear. Hazel glanced at Frank, and they took off running. It seemed that this camp got attacked a lot, Frank thought.

But when they got to the yells, it turned out to be the Athena cabin. And now that they were closer…they heard how much panic was said in the single word SPIDER! And most of all, they could hear Annabeth's voice.

"Everyone…GET ON YOUR BED! The top one-AAAAGH! SPIDER!" Now Frank was extremely puzzled. Annabeth was scared of a spider? He threw open the door. All the Athena kids were standing on their bunks, grasping some pretty weird things. Frank even thought that he had seen a can of mosquito repellant. And in the middle of the room stood a tiny black spider. He looked back and forth from the spider to a cowering Annabeth.

"Uh…do you want me to step on it?" He started walking towards it, when Annabeth yelled

"NO! Take it outside first…please." He did as she said, and when he yelled that everything was good, he could hear the sighs of relief from inside the cabin.

So…that was short. But I wanted to update fast, and…this is what you get! So, I was thinking, (and reading) but I don't have a beta, so if someone wants to be my beta, can you leave it in a review, please? And just saying, I'm EXTREMELY picky!

OH MY GODS! I JUST REMEMBERED! The moa cover came out! I hate it. I'll see if I can post it…there you go. PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for not updating sooner, guys! My mom took away my "screen privileges" right after I got back from my cabin. So thanks for waiting! And Thanks a ton for all the reviews, guys! I actually have 71 now…AMAZING! And I forgot to mention this earlier but A HUGE SHOUT-OUT to Guest and yashasvini for putting an exclamation mark on their review! :D

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Percy wasn't really doing anything. Just walking around and not really knowing what to do. He thought about going to see his mom, but he doubted that Chiron would let him. After all, it wasn't as if he could just call a taxi. He imagined what he would say. _Hey-I need a taxi to go visit my mom. I haven't seen her in almost a year, because a maniacal goddess stole my memories and put me to sleep. So, do you mind? _No, he'd have to stay at Camp. He sighed, looking at the ground when he heard a voice.

"Percy!" He frowned. It sounded like Reyna's, but that was impossible.

"Percy!" There it was again. "Percy-look behind you!" The voice came again, this time sounding exasperated. He spun around, to face a…Iris Message. And Reyna was the one who was talking into it.

"What…how-drachma…Roman-" She rolled her eyes, a very un-Reyna move. Maybe the Greeks were rubbing off on her too much.

"Percy! Forget about the drachma." She sounded just like Annabeth there. "The Roman's are coming to Camp Half-blood."

"What?" Percy was confused. "How….you let them?"She looked shocked.

"No! It was Octavian-in the middle of the night he's been holding secret meetings, and now he's convinced most of the Camp that the Greeks are evil-they're coming to Camp Half-Blood with all of our weapons and armour!" Percy was shocked. Leo still had to fix the boat-it wouldn't be ready for at least another day or two. And if the Romans were coming right now…

"Come help us, Reyna. Pray to Zeu-Jupiter. Ask him to get you and the rest of the Romans who still follow you to this camp. We're going to need all the help we can get…" Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Reyna-the people in New Rome-are they still there or…" Reyna shook her head and looked desperate.

"Look, they left last night and are on their way. At the most, I'd say you have a few days left before they get there, but-" Suddenly the Iris message dissolved. Percy groaned. This was going to be bad. A new Civil War.

* * *

><p>Annabeth paled. She was the first person that Percy had told. She was in her cabin, along with all the other Athena kids, plus Hazel and Frank. Everyone was dead silent.<p>

"I knew he would do that!" Hazel suddenly yelled. "That…that-the devil!" Everyone stared at her, but then Annabeth spoke.

"Well then, we'll have to…I need to make a plan." Nobody moved. She sighed. "Alone. By myself." Everyone filed out. Percy was last.

"Annabeth?" She looked at him.

"Yeah? If you don't mind, make it quick. Please."

"Do you mind if I stay here and…help you?" She widened her eyes. At first he was afraid she was going to explode, but then she said

"Seaweed Brain wants to make a plan?" Percy knew he was blushing.

"Um…sure?" Annabeth laughed, and then pulled a chair next to her.

"Oh come on. I won't kill you." Percy looked at her.

"Are you sure? What if I tell you that…" He paled. "Oh my gods-Annabeth-" He stumbled. Quickly, she caught him and put him down in a chair.

"Percy, what's wrong?" He looked terrified.

"Octavian-promise-Die-Annabeth, you have to help me." She looked like she was starting to get pretty concerned.

"Percy. Tell me right now." He was still stuttering.

"I made a-a p-promise to the Romans, Th-they, they're going to, I told them…I can't though!" He looked at her pleading her with his eyes. But she had no idea what was happening.

"Percy. Tell me the promise you made." He looked sick.

"I said-I said that if anything happened that I would fight with them. And I swore it on my life." Now it was Annabeth's turn to pale.

"Percy-you did that! How could you? Percy…you know, now we might have to leave in the ship...I'll get all the Hephaestus kids working on it as much as possible for now. But their Camp…it's at least twice as big. They're going to completely overwhelm us!" Percy shook his head.

"No. Their camp isn't actually that big. Half of it is New Rome, a city. If they don't come then we should be good…but if they do-" Annabeth interrupted him.

"Percy. They're not familiar with the Greek way of fighting. You're familiar with both. If you could practice with the campers before the seven leave then we might actually stand a chance." He nodded.

"Yeah…but could you actually just go tell Leo to work on it? We need to go soon."

Later that day, Percy, Frank and Hazel were teaching the Greek campers Roman technique. It was going pretty good. Most of them caught on pretty quickly, but there was the odd camper that was puzzled. The new campers were mainly trying to adjust to the idea that the gods were real. After a few days of going through a daily routine of practicing fighting, eating and sleeping, they were ready to sail on the Argo ll.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up and yawned. The radio on his alarm clock was on…he reached over to turn it off. But his hand hit air. He blinked and sat up, then realized that the noise was coming from the loud-speaker in his cabin.<p>

"Good morning, everybody! Today we will be sailing over/on the ocean, so be prepared for the boringest day of your life! Over and out, this is your Supreme Captain, Leo Valde-" Suddenly Percy heard Annabeth's voice.

"Leo! Boringest is NOT a word! It's most boring!" Then there was a click and silence. Percy smiled. Same old Annabeth. He sat up and swung his legs over his bed. They were headed for Rome at the moment, but he knew that there would be countless "detours."

Just then, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. The door opened. Annabeth's head popped into the room.

"Hey Percy." He stood up.

"Hi. So…what do you want to do today?" She smiled slyly at him.

"I want to do _whatever_ you want." He half-smiled. Annabeth didn't usually act like this.

"Annabeth…are you okay?" She blinked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. So…what do you want to do?" Percy smiled contentedly. Her voice sounded like music. She looked more beautiful than usual. Her honey-blond hair was combed, spread out over her shoulders, not the same ponytail that she always had it in.

"Percy?" She purred, "Percy, I love you. You know that, right?" He nodded. She sighed. "Well, then. I guess I better go." He started panicking.

"No! Wait-stay here." He needed to be with her. He felt drawn to her. He couldn't let her leave. He wanted to stay with her for the rest of his life. She couldn't leave.

She smiled, leaned over and kissed him. He lost all other thoughts other than to be with her. Her form flickered suddenly. She had on makeup, her hair a soft caramel brown. But her body was one of a vulture. But then she was Annabeth again. He must've imagined it. She started singing. Her voice was so beautiful; he couldn't help himself from walking closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She put both her arms around him and hugged him. Then he lost almost all his thoughts. His one thought was: I have to stay with her.

Annabeth smiled cruelly. She wasn't really Annabeth. That girl was too strong and too smart. But she wasn't smart enough to know that having a _boyfriend_ was a weakness. No, she simply was not smart enough. No, her name was not Annabeth. She most certainly wasn't a pitiful mortal. She was Aaleyah, Queen of the Sirens.

* * *

><p>So…there's the first cliffhanger in a long time! No, Aaleyah isn't actually the queen of the sirens; I made all of that up. But I thought it'd be a twist, having somethingsomeone that nobody else's story has. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and (as I like to tell you on every chapter) REVIEW! Oh! And I just remembered, I STILL NEED A BETA! So I reviewing would be my first plz thing from you, but I also want a beta. I'm not perfect, you know!


	16. Chapter 16

Oh my gods, you guys! I got 6 more reviews already, and I only updated last night! You guys are THE BEST! Since you all reviewed so quickly, I'll give a shout-out to: Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, MeRoNa119, and i' ! (Wow…a lot of guests!) The reason I'm updating so quickly is that I'm taking a three-week vacation, so I'm going to try and update all my stories, and this one another time before I go. So…that'd be one chapter per week, but I'm giving you 3 chapters for the next 3 weeks. Okay? Now I'll shut up and let you read it! Oh and one more thing (I'm so sorry, guys) I wanted to do Percy's pov for this chapter, I try to do everyone's pov twice, but since Percy's a little…distracted, I'm going to do someone else. And (REALLY SORRY!) I'm finally going to have a beta! Thanks i' for being my beta, but since I'm rushed right now, I won't be beta-ing you until I get back from my trip. HAVE FUN READING THIS CHAPTER! (What? That was random…) Oh my gods. Once again, I have found something else that I have to say. So, apparently there was some confusion about Bob. I am VERY sorry for that! Bob is in the Demi-god Files. So Percy's in the Underworld, meets the Titan Iapetus, throws him into the River Lethe, wipes his memories and re-names him Bob. Clear? Good!

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

Annabeth was starting to get frustrated. She's been looking for Percy for over an hour, and couldn't seem to find him anywhere. For the millionth time, she went to his room and opened his door. Empty. She sighed. If she were a daughter of Poseidon, where would she go? Then she mentally slapped herself. _The water, duh!_ She ran up to the deck and leaned over the railing to look in the water. She could see a dark figure moving in the water. She sighed. _It must be Percy,_ she thought. But as the figure got closer, she began to realize that it couldn't be him. This person was swimming too gracefully. It had a slimmer body, and, as Annabeth noticed, long, flowing hair.

Then they broke through the surface, with a splash. A head appeared. Then another, beside the first. Then another one, and another, and just kept appearing until they surrounded the ship. They all had long hair, and from what Annabeth could see, they also had mermaid tails. Perfect makeup, brightly coloured hair and pearls. Everywhere. One their jewelry, "shirt", tail and hair. Annabeth then realized who they were. The were the daughters of the Queen Aaleyah and a merman. They had the power of Sirens, but more powerful. She ran to the "captain's special place" (as Leo had put it) just in time to see him playing with a wii remote and nun chuck (which were controlling the ship)

"LEO!" She yelled. He dropped them on the floor, causing the ship to lurch. He looked at Annabeth.

"Um…is this about the wii remote again?" She shook her head.

"Leo, where's the bucket of wax that you brang?" For some unknown reason, Leo had insisted on bringing a bucket of wax. He had claimed that it was fun to melt, make statues and watch the statues melt. Why he would do that, Annabeth had no idea.

"What…why do you want my wax?" He whined. Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked around his "headquarters", another special name that he had given it." And she found it sitting next to a wall. She grabbed it and held it up to him.

"Leo, melt it." He looked a bit surprised, then starting protesting.

"Leo. Melt. The. Wax." He nodded and melted it. She waited until it cooled off, then molded it and stuffed it in her ears. She had gotten the idea from when she and Percy were in the Sea of Monsters and she had wanted to listen.

The silence was eerie. She took one of her "earplugs" out and told Leo to put some in his ears and not to take them out until she said so. He looked puzzled but did as he was told.

10 minutes later Annabeth had given everybody some wax. She put the other one back in her ear, just as they all started singing. She looked over the side and gasped. There were thousands of them, all singing. Then she remembered. _I never gave any wax to Percy._

She started panicking, and then running around yelling Percy's name. She couldn't find him. She went around the ship 5 times until she was sure that he wasn't on. Then she went to her bedroom and lay face-down on her bed. She couldn't believe it. She had just found him, and now he was gone again. Then she sighed. If he was gone…that would mean that the sirens took him, and since he was vital to this quest, and they would have to stop momentarily to search for him. But they didn't have lots of time. Gaea was going to take over soon, so they had to hurry to make it to Rome. Although she thought that going to Rome would be too long of a detour, she suspected that getting Nico was an important part of their mission. So they had to do everything necessary.

A few hours later, everyone was informed that Percy was missing. A few minutes later, everyone was panicking. A few seconds later, Annabeth was trying to get everyone to calm down and not exactly succeeding.

"EVERYONE-LISTEN TO ME!" She yelled as loud as she could, and finally got their attention. Thankfully. "Okay. So, to start off with, we can't split up. Percy's already separated, so we have to try and stay together." Leo raised his hand.

"Um…what about my baby?" Everyone stared at him as he turned red. "Not that kind of baby! How could you guys even _think_ of that? I meant the SHIP!" Annabeth thought for a moment.

"Okay, maybe we should split up. Leo, you'll stay here with…well, who doesn't want to go underwater?"

It turned out that Jason wasn't fond of the water, being Roman and the son of Jupiter, so he would be staying behind with Leo to guard the ship.

Frank would turn into some kind of sea animal to breath, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel would be using a new invention of the Hecate cabin. It was an air bubble that you swallowed, and for the next hour or so they would be able to breathe in anything (rock included).

So they went into the ocean, ready to try to find the Savior of Olympus.

* * *

><p>So…about the AN up there, I was going to update yesterday, but my dad was yelling at me to get off the computer because I went to my cabin… (Again) so I didn't get the chance to update. So here it is! Oh, and I got another review, so thanks to Iwalker98-loved your review!


	17. Chapter 17

So…I'm updating right now, don't really have anything to say. Just a little bit of randomness :P Guess where Rick got the name Thalia Grace from? (I'm just guessing) The nine muses were Zeus' daughters, and one of their names was Thalia. And some other daughter's that he had had been called the Graces. Funny, right? Oh and here's a good tongue twister. Red leather Yellow leather. (5 times fast!) and, I'm so sorry, guys, but I thought that I had updated this but apparently not, but it's on doc manager and i'm on my iPod right now. And since this is the third chapter, I won't be able to update again for the next three weeks. :( but thanks for your reviews!

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

As they swam through the murky water, Annabeth tried not to panic. Her boyfriend was gone (again, might she add), they were on a suicidal quest, the two camps were at war and the world was probably going to end. She then tried to look on the bright side, and she found that she couldn't. What was good about this? That they were going to find Percy…even if it took them a year? They might not die…because they'd be underwater looking for Percy instead of fighting? The Camps would get along…if a certain _someone_ with a messed up brain finally realized what was important? Everything had solutions…but solutions came with catches. And the catches weren't good. Especially the one about Octavian coming to his senses. She smirked. That would be nice. But it wouldn't happen…the Amazons had gone back, most of the Romans were declaring war…so many things. _And all because of Luke. _She reflected bitterly. If he only hadn't helped Kronos be reborn, then he wouldn't have been defeated, which would have made Gaea "happy" so they wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"Annabeth! Look!" Came Piper's voice. She looked around, realizing that she had gotten lost in thought.

Everyone else that had come down was around an object lying on the ocean floor. She swam over quickly, and knelt down. It was Percy's necklace. Her heart started pounding, but she forced herself to remain calm. They were going to find him. Soon. She looked at the others. Hazel and Piper looked exited, and Frank…well, it was kind of hard to tell what a goldfish's face looked like. Even if it was gigantic.

She nodded. "Sorry about back there, I was thinking." Piper smiled.

"As usual. So, you're saying that we need to baby-sit you the whole time, otherwise you'd be staying in one spot due to your lack of interest?" Annabeth smiled a bit and shook her head.

When Piper first met her, she never would have said something like that. She'd been quite a bit quieter, not voicing her opinions as much. Annabeth couldn't blame her. Especially with everything going on…and when they had first met, too. Piper probably thought that she had wanted to kill her. Of course, Percy had just gone missing, but she should've been kinder to the demi-gods. They didn't know what she was talking about.

She grabbed Percy's necklace and kept swimming, the others following behind her.

After about an hour, they popped more bubbles into their mouths (with an exception of Frank), and continued on.

At first they had found nothing, but the water seemed to get warmer. After a few minutes, it was so hot that Annabeth felt like she was sweating. Of course, she wasn't, but it was pretty hot.

"Gods, why does it have to be so hot here?" Piper asked. Frank tried to answer, but all he said was _Blub blub blub. _Then air bubbles came out of his mouth. Annabeth looked in front of here. There seemed to be some kind of cave.

"Guys! Stop fooling around. There's a cave over there, that's where the heat's coming from. I don't think it's mortal, so it must be magical-Percy could be in there." She said.

She swam ahead, not bothering to wait for their reactions.

As soon as she stepped/floated inside, she gasped. The heat was almost over-powering in here, and the entire room was covered in precious stones. Diamonds, rubies and emeralds glittered on the ceiling, pointed and sharpened. To Annabeth it seemed that they would fall down at any moment to poke out her eye. The floor was polished and smooth. It appeared to be made of all the colours in world, but when she crouched down to examine it; she found that it was actually made out of a certain kind of crystal. It was the rarest stone in the entire world, a type of rainbow jewel. She had never seen it before…even her mother didn't know where it could be found.

But here it was, being used as flooring. If it was her, she would have kept it in the most secure safe of all time, and she was sure that she would be able to get one with the help of the blacksmiths at the Hephaestus cabin.

From the floor, she looked behind her. Everyone else wasn't here yet. She frowned, thinking that this was strange, yet she didn't go out to search for them. Then she looked in front of her and gasped. There was Percy. He was tied up and unconscious. She stood up and swam over, then took out her knife and cut the ropes. She then looked Percy over. He didn't appear to be hurt. Anyway, the water would heal him…but for the moment, she had to get him out of here.

She grabbed him by the arms, and half-dragged, half-lifted him out. Hazel and the rest stood right in front of her, staring at her.

"Frank, can you help me?" He nodded (if you count making your whole body move).

Together, they managed to get Percy on top of Frank, and they started swimming back.

It took a long time, but eventually they made it back to the _Argo. _And, just as they got there, Percy woke up. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Frank's back. He sat up quickly.

"What the Hades? Why am I…Frank?" The goldfish tried to talk again. And it failed.

Annabeth touched his hand. "Percy…are you okay?" He looked at her, startled at first, then coldly.

"Annabeth, leave me alone. You already told me what you had to. Just go away."

But Annabeth didn't give up that easily.

"Percy. Percy, listen to me. You are obviously not okay. So we're just going to take you back to the Argo and continue with this quest. And you're coming with us, wheather you like it or not." Percy didn't respond, his back facing to her. She had to admit, that hurt. She thought that they liked each other…now he rejected her. But she figured that it had something to do with Aaleyah. She must've done something to him…but what she did, Annabeth wasn't sure of.

"Percy…what did she tell you?" For some reason, he actually looked at her, but this time, surprised.

"What?" His voice had an edge to it, though, like any moment he wouldsay something that would break her heart.

"Aaleyah. What did she tell you?" He looked at Hazel.

"Tell her that I'm not talking to her any more. Hazel looked a bit puzzled, but did as he asked. Annabeth was completely confused, which was, for a daughter of Athena, a terrible thing.

She asked Percy why he didn't want to talk to her.

"Did she say something?" He asked Piper. Piper nodded.

"Um…she wanted to know why you aren't talking to her." Now Annabeth could hear the hurt in his voice.

"What? Why I'm not talking to her? Ask her-not me! She should know-after all, she's the one who said that she hates me and doesn't want to see my face ever again."

* * *

><p>Ooooooooooooooooo-another cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! Wow, thanks SO MUCH for your reviews, guys! I can't believe that I have 8…something already! And Anne Parker, the kiss will be in the next chapter. Meanwhile, while I'm away, try to master this tongue twister- Red leather Yellow Leather. And you have to say it 5 times fast! If you've tried it, you should tell me *hint hint* just for fun! Let's see if I can make it to 100! (I doubt it, but hey, 3 weeks is a long time.) And I will start pre-writing the next chapter so that I can post it as soon as I get back. Happy…wiating? Anyway, PLZ REVIEW! (thank you courtneeeey and anne parker!)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone, I'm back! OH. MY. GODS. I HAVE ONE HUNDRED THIRTYSOMETHING REVIEWS! Thank you guys SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O much! And, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated, but I just got back and then my internet stopped working. (Yes, I know that's the excuse that everybody uses, but it's true!) Then I got distracted…anyway, I'm sorry for the wait! Oh, and since I didn't get to do 2 chapters in Percy's pov, I'm doing the other one now! And I'm going to answer your guys' reviews, since you're all so awsome!

* * *

><p><strong>Anne Parker: <strong>You're kiss is In here!

**Thea Pengelly:** They're back together now! And sorry that I didn't post sooner…but I've made this one longer!

**Guest:** Thanks! I'm writing a story, but it's really bad. I haven't edited it AT ALL whatsoever, so it will hopefully be good when I'm done!

**Pompom:** Thanks also! I kinda rushed with this chapter, but I'm re-writing each chapter with more detail in it…so far I've done chapter 1. : P

**Guest**: Thanks!

**AJ99: **sorry for the wait!

**Guinevere:** sorry-I'm a Jiper/Jasper person! But if I wasn't a Jiper person that he'd be with Reyna! And THANK YOU for reviewing so much! I love to hear your thoughts of almost every chapter!

**Lissette: **Yeah, every time I read my story I notice the mistakes and hate myself for not noticing them earlier. Then I forget to correct them. Oops! : P and thank you!

**GottaloveLeoV: **SORRY! I hope you aren't dead yet and if you are-hopefully this chapter will cure you!

**Basketball lover99: **Thank you!

**Guest: **I'll try to keep them 'nice' for the next few chapters, this one included

**Guest: **It's fine! He was just copying Thalia!

**Cream:** IM BACK! So I am now updating!

**Eliza: **Plz forgive me for not updating sooner! But these past couple days I've been going on the computer every chance possible!

**Guest:** Unfortunately, when you reviewed it had not been 3 weeks yet.

**Guest (who reviewed 3 times): **Thanks for reviewing! Glad to know that those couple chapters were exiting!

**Yuvraj: **Thank you!

**HeroofOlympus: **Um…eventually? I don't know yet! Thanks!

**Guest: **Sorry! I was a little late…oops!

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Percy couldn't believe what Annabeth had done.

Earlier that day, after she had taken him underwater (and he still didn't know how she could breathe) and led him to a cave-it was covered from ceiling to floor with crystals and diamonds. Then she dumped him. He didn't want to repeat her harsh words, but he would never forget them. Then he didn't know what happened. He must have blacked out, because when he woke up he was on Frank's back (who was currently a giant goldfish. Why though, of all animals he chose a goldfish, he had no idea.

Annabeth had been beside him, the person who he least wanted to see at the moment. Then she acted as though it had never happened! He was hurt beyond words. He still couldn't believe it. So, he used Thalia's trick and gave her the silent-treatment. So far it was working, but he was clueless. Who was Aaleyah? And...Ugh. He couldn't even think properly any more. He wished that she would just go away, but that wouldn't be possible right now. Not until all the giants were destroyed, at least.

Once they got back to the ship, (Annabeth had given up trying to talk to him) they all went back to their "cabins". Technically, they weren't cabins, just rooms, but that's what everyone called them.

After about ten minutes of playing with a ball of water, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said dully. The door opened, and Annabeth walked in. He immediately glared at her. For some reason, he hadn't thought that it would be Annabeth. She didn't usually knock when she was angry, just did whatever she wanted, including barging into people's rooms uninvited. She closed the door behind her, and then sat down in the only chair that was in the room. He lay back down, staring at the ceiling and not acknowledging that she was there.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, she finally took a deep breath and started talking.

"Look, Percy…I don't know what I said, but it wasn't me. It was a monster. She might have _looked_ like me, but it wasn't. Anyway, do you honestly think that I would have said what, um-"I" said?" Percy thought about that. It didn't seem like something that she would do…but her words were convincing. And if she had wanted to be cruel-not in front of the others, then she would be insulting him.

But she wasn't, and Percy knew Annabeth pretty well. After all, they had spent five years of saving each other's lives. He sighed. He didn't know if it had really been her, but he had a flaw. And, unfortunately, he couldn't help but think about all those times that they had had together. Images flashed in his head. Annabeth taking a knife for him, Annabeth kissing him, Annabeth and him holding hands while they were carried to the canoe lake…

He sighed again.

"Fine. I believe you." He looked at her. She raised an eyebrow, then said

"Seriously? Aaleyah must not have had great insults. Of course, I'd be much better if I wanted to." Percy stared at her in mock horror.

"You would do that? You would…you would-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Then she leaned over and kissed him.

At first he was too surprised to do anything, but then he kissed her back. They broke apart, and Annabeth flopped down beside Percy on his bed.

At first Percy hadn't noticed, but she looked exhausted. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was in a tangled knot, and her clothes were wrinkled and dishevelled. She must have been up late working on battle plans, he thought.

"Annabeth, you look like you need some rest." She opened her eyes.

"No, I don't. I'm fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Annabeth, you look exhausted. Go get some sleep." She sighed, but then left after giving him a quick peck.

Percy fell asleep by accident. He really didn't want to-demi-god dreams were his least favourite part of his life-but he was so tired that he couldn't help it.

So when he dreams came, he wasn't the tiniest bit surprised. Of course, he wasn't happy either, but at least they didn't scare him so badly that he didn't sleep for the next week.

His dreams started out fine. He saw the Argo ll, and the ocean all around it. It was currently about 50 feet above the water's surface-close to Poseidon's realm, but also not too close to Zeus's area of power. Neither Percy nor Jason liked it, but it was better than anything else.

Then his vision turned blurry. When it came back into focus, he was somewhere else. Two figures stood beside him, taking no notice of him. When he heard what they were talking about, he was glad about that, too.

"Eris-it's fine. Gaea will reward us, and-"

"Eros! I've given up everything to do this!" The second figure hissed. "If she doesn't succeed, then I will kill her myself!"

Suddenly he realized who they were. Eris, the goddess of strife and Ares's sister, and Eros, the god of love. What the god of love was doing in the middle of a war, he wasn't sure. But he did know that that was bad.

"Eris, Eris. Calm down. It's fine. We won't lose-not with Gaea on our side. Those foolish mortals won't even do us any damage. We'll destroy them before they even arrive in Greece. We just need to take care of-what are their names? Peter and Jack?" Eris sighed.

"Percy and Jason. But you have a point. We'll ultimately destroy them. I might even be able to get my good-for-nothing brother to join our side."

Ares? Percy knew that he loved to fight…at least in his Greek aspect. In his Roman aspect he was just…Mars. There really wasn't a word for it, but Percy knew that Mars wasn't anyone nice. He was pretty sure that if he insulted Ares in his Greek form, it would get him extremely mad. Probably mad enough to kill him. But if he insulted Mars…well, let's just say that he'd be dead on the spot. Insulting the Romans and/or their gods was not on his to-do list. Well, unless it was Octavian…

"Ares?" Eros' voice interrupted his thoughts. "You've got to be kidding. Why would one of the Olympians join our side? And how would you even contact him? Have you forgotten that Zeus closed Olympus?" Then it faded black and Percy woke up.

The dream didn't really tell him anything. Other then they had more gods then necessary to battle. He didn't need to tell that to anyone-all he would be doing was giving them something else to be worried about. Possibly even pressured.

Knowing Annabeth, she wouldn't be pressured in any way. She'd just start making a plan. Jason…he was pretty sure that Jason would react the same way that Percy had reacted. Just a little bit more depressed, but it wouldn't really mean anything. Just something else that they had to do along with defeating Gaea. Everyone else, though…they'd be worried about it a lot. Even Leo. Percy had caught an expression on his face several times. He tried to be happy for everyone else, but he didn't feel it most of the time. Good thing he was ADHD…it would keep his mind busy.

He got up and walked out of his room, not planning on telling anyone (well, maybe Annabeth) until he heard everyone else talking.

* * *

><p>Hmmmmmmmm…not much of a cliffhanger but oh well. So, this chapter is a bit longer than usual (maybe because of the long AN). I'll try to update soon-I'll work on a chapter every day for you guys! And one last request-and I think you know what it is. If you're smart enough to know, then you'll do it, okay, bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, to start with, I'm super sorry for not updating sooner, but I just got Facebook about 4 days ago and since then I've been really busy….As I said, I'm super sorry! Thank you all SO much for reviewing-I can't believe that I already have this many reviews! That's amazing! Unfortunately, I don't really have a schedule, I just write this story as often as possible and update when I'm done writing a chapter. And luana peoliz, I kind of sort of got that, but Google translate is messed up, always has been and always will be. So anyway, oh, um, sorry, but also, I loved the last 3 Guests reviews! Thank you whoever you are for reviewing with exclamation marks and also that last one-lol! But anyway, on with the story!

Hazel

Hazel felt bad about having this meeting, but there was really no other way to survive if they didn't. She sighed, again.

"So if a couple of us go back, probably Percy and Jason, just to see how bad things are and to help them out, then we'll keep going to Rome, where we'll rendezvous. Agreed?" Annabeth asked. Everyone else nodded. "Good. Now-" Just then Percy entered the room.

"Um…hi. So Jason and I are going back to Camp Half-Blood, and you didn't even bother to tell me?" He said teasingly. Annabeth smiled. To Hazel, she seemed really nice, but they had only known each other for a few days.

"Well, we were going to tell you, but you were in your bedroom, and we had to decide this. Jason isn't here either, nor is Piper. I don't know-nor want to know what they're doing, but we'll tell them later.

Percy nodded. "So…how long will we be there? And what are we supposed to do? And what will you guys be doing, and what-"

"Percy, shut up." Said Annabeth, "You'll only be there as long as necessary, you're going to try and stop war from breaking out among the demi-gods, we'll be traveling to Rome, and that's all."

Percy nodded. Then he seemed to realize that everybody was watching him, and he walked out of the room. Annabeth frowned, then said, "I'll be right back", and followed him. That just left Hazel, Frank, and Leo.

It was extremely awkward. After what felt like ages, but was probably just a couple minutes, Frank got up and walked out, saying that he was tired and he needed to sleep.

Hazel looked at Leo. To her surprise, Leo was already looking at her intently.

"Leo?" She asked.

"So you're really, like, technically dead?" She blinked. This was not the conversation that she'd been expecting.

"Um…no. Yes. Wait-no. I'm alive, but I was dead, so…no."

Leo blinked. "I'm a bit confused, but I'll just say that you're alive right now, which technically does not make you dead."

She nodded. "And…you're not actually Sammy, right? He's still alive?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, and since he wasn't listed as my relative-the people in charge of the foster care program said that I didn't have any, so he probably is dead. I really didn't know him that well, but I sort of remember the area that he lives in, so maybe…" Hazel nodded. Then she remembered something, something that Percy had did while they were with Fleecy and Iris…

"Leo-do you have a drachma?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I have a few, why?"

She grinned. "It's time to make an Iris message."

It took them a while to find a source of water (not counting that they were over the ocean at the moment), but once they did, they could easily make the message.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid." Leo looked at her kind of funny, and she had to bite her lip. "Show me Sammy Valdez at…" She looked at Leo.

"At his apartment building." Now it was Hazel's turn to look at Leo funny. _What?_ She mouthed, _why didn't you just say that?_ He smiled and mouthed back, _I just did_. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the message. It was working, and an old man was staring into it. He had gray hair, green eyes and he was looking at the message with confusion.

"Hello?" He asked, "Leo? Is that you?" Hazel almost screamed, cried and laughed at the same time. Sammy was alive!

Leo grinned. "Yep, it's me. Grandpa, do you remember…do you remember a girl? From when you were a kid?" He glanced at Hazel. She smiled back uneasily, and then bit her lip. She didn't know if he would remember her or not….

"Yes, why, Leo? Are you looking for girl advice?" Hazel grinned, and then walked into view of the Iris-message.

"Sammy?" He stared at her. She was so excited, she could see Sammy again!

"Hazel?" He asked, and then tried to touch her. "Hazel…is that really you? But-but you…you're a kid! Where did you go? What happened?"

She smiled, and put her hand on the mist where his hand was. "I died, and then I came back to life again. I've missed you so much, Sammy!" He grinned, and started talking, but Fleecy's voice came on: "To continue, you must insert one more drachma. Sorry, you have lost connection," before they had the chance to put another one in.

But it didn't matter. Sammy was alive, Hazel had talked to him, and they both knew that each other was alive. For the first time since she was alive in the 1900's, she was happy, content, and didn't have any worries.

Alright, that was short, but there was some…Sazel? I really don't know what to call it. I also don't know if this story is going to be "Sazel" or Frazel, but definitely not Hazeo. And I'm going to try and update Travis and Connor's one-shots story ASAP-so please review, and thx a ton if you do!


	20. Chapter 20

YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSOS OSOSO AWSOME! Honestly, I can NOT believe that I have almost 200 reviews! That is insanely crazy, not to mention COMPLETELY AWSOME! And just saying, my name is NOT sparkle face, for those of you who read the reviews. That was my neighbor/bff, and she knows that I LUV sparkles, so apparently my name is sparkle face…NOT! Okay, this is really long, so I'll go back to the story now.

I also have 5 stories right now, which really isn't a good idea as they interfere with my moa updating, but this is the story that I update the most. I always do 1 chapter moa, one chapter something else. One chapter of this story, one chapter something else, etc, etc.

Hazel

Hazel bolted up; suddenly awake from a terrifying nightmare. She was shivering, but beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She was still scared-no, not scared, terrified. She couldn't even move-all she wanted to do was die again, go back to the Underworld and get rid of all her problems. She tried not to think of her dream, but that was impossible. It invaded her mind, nearly destroying her very being.

She was walking in a tunnel. She didn't have any shoes on, and her shirt was torn and had burn marks in them-along with some other kind of damage that looked suspiciously like poison. Her pants were cut off at the knees, (and she doubted that SHE was the one who got a knife to do it), and her skin was full of dirt, scratches and nearly every other kind of damage possible-including burns, poisoning, and a searing headache. The worst part was, they all were real. The scratches stung badly, every muscle ached, and her burns were on fire-well, she was in pain. She wanted to collapse on the spot, but somehow couldn't.

She glanced behind her and gasped. They were guards-skeleton guards, but they weren't the skeletons from her father's realm. Theses ones had yellow bones. Their teeth were made of silver-or maybe gold? As she got a closer look, she realized they were black-and disintegrating every time they were moved. The worst part was, they grew back every single time-reappearing as sharp, bloodstained fangs, then slowly melting back into black nothingness.

The path was lined with bones, and the dirt was blood red. The walls were lined with barbed wire, and she had the feeling that they could collapse any second. Suddenly she stepped on something that felt soft-like a face. Looking down, she realized that she was right-and she screamed.

"Now, Hazel," Gaea crooned, "You know I don't want to harm you. Give me the information that I want, and none of your friends will come to harm."

Instantly, Hazel thought of a plan. She had never known it before, but she realized that this wasn't happening at the moment-she was seeing a vision of what was to come in the future.

Hazel shook her head. "I will never, in my life tell you what the plan is."

Gaea smiled. Suddenly, Hazel felt something on her legs. She was afraid to look down, but she did. And she wished she didn't. Her skin was being torn away, revealing a pink layer of skin-the last part before the entire inside. She could see her blood veins and her bones and her muscles-and she could feel the burning pain-like when you ripped a Band-Aid off your le-except this was magnified by 100 times, at least, and all over, not in just one spot.

She cried out in pain, and dug her nails into the palms of her hands, while tears filled her eyes.

"Stop it," She whispered, "make it stop!"

Gaea laughed. "You will either give me the information that I want, or _this_ will happen.

Suddenly she was ripped out of her dream, and thrown into multiple visions.

She saw Nico again, lying on the dirt floor. This time, his face was covered in blood-old blood that was dry and crusted, and new blood that kept spurting out of a wound in his face. His arms and legs were chained to the ground, and they were covered in so many wounds that Hazel couldn't even see one spot of regular skin. She wanted to cry out and run to him-unchain him and heal the wounds, but she was taken away, and shown something new.

She saw Percy this time-in a hopeless battle. He was by himself, surrounded by monsters, and growing more tired by the second. After a few minutes, he collapsed. The monsters roared in victory and crowded around him.

A giant picked up his body, and held it in the air. The monsters cheered. Then, as one last trick, he stabbed his sword into the Giant's hand. The Giant dropped him, and he smashed onto the ground, this time, Hazel was certain, he was dead.

Then she saw Annabeth. She was talking to her mother Minerva. No, Athena. Annabeth was a Greek, so that meant that her mom was Athena, not Minerva.

"MOM!" yelled Annabeth, "You CAN'T! If you do, I'll-I'll-"

"What will you do, Annabeth?" Asked Athena coldly. "I'm a goddess. It is impossible for me to die. I could destroy you in less than a second.

If Annabeth was scared, she didn't show it. "You can't kill him, mom." She replied in a tone that would have made Hazel be scared, but Athena looked enraged. "You have to let me help him! If you don't, he's going to die-the savior of Olympus! This is how you repay the boy who saved you? I can't believe that you're doing this to me to Percy!" All of a sudden, Hazel knew who they were talking about. She felt sick.

Athena had taken Annabeth to prevent her daughter from getting herself killed, which killed everyone else, and broke Annabeth to pieces.

Then she was whisked back to the tunnel. Once again, her legs were screaming out, and she almost fainted, or at least collapsed.

"Child," whispered Gaea, "I know you are in pain. Tell me the secret and none of these things will happen. Frank will die. Watch, and you will learn from your mistakes."

An image appeared on the wall. Hazel could make out Frank. He was in the battle, but losing. There was an undefeatable monster. Then his face turned grim. He walked over to a girl-it was Hazel herself, and said something. Hazel saw her face pale, then shake her head. Frank pleaded with her, and finally she pulled the stick out of her pocket. He smiled, kissed her, and then ran off to the Giant. He lit his stick, and threw it at the Giant. Instantly, it disintegrated into smoke and dust. But it burned his stick, too. There was nothing left.

His face pretty much wrote out the word pain, and his skin was on fire. Hazel looked away, and turned back to the face of Gaea.

"Stop it!" She cried out, not being able to bear watching the future of her friends. "I'll tell you!" She instantly felt horrible, but she knew that they either faced certain death, or surrender to Gaea and have a slim chance of surviving.

"Good, child," she said in a soothing voice. "Tell me all of it, and none of your friends shall be harmed.

Reluctantly, Hazel told her of their plan-every single thing. Gaea smiled. Then bars slammed down on every side of her. She screamed and looked at Gaea. "You promised! You said that you wouldn't do anything!"

"Ah, but I only said that I won't harm you. You shall watch the gods and the earth as you know it be destroyed of all civilization for eternity-or at least as long as you can stand it. I also never said anything about trying to keep you or your friends alive. I simply said that I would not harm them. Now, what you have seen is about to become reality. Have fun in prison with your dead sibling, Hazel Levesque."

With that, Hazel dropped through the ground, screaming, and finally landed on a bed of grass. She looked around. Beside her lay Nico Di Angelo. He was hardly alive-barely breathing, and staring right at her.

"Hazel, how could you?" He croaked, trying to remain alive. "You…told…her about the-the…plan." He started coughing, loud, rasping sounds that hurt Hazel every second.

"Nico, it's okay. You're not going to die."

"Hazel," he said again, "Hazel, listen to me. You shouldn't have told her. Now we will all die-and you as a coward. You will never make it to Elysium, unless you do something enough to save us all."

"Nico…" She whispered, staring at him in pain. "How did you know?"

"She…promised me. She told me that if…that if you told her…she would spare me the pain and let…she would let me die."

Instantly, Hazel felt horrified at herself. She had killed Nico? How could she have been so selfish? She opened her mouth to say more, but then a bright flash illuminated the room, and she found herself on Olympus.

A single seat was occupied-a god was seated in it-he was dressed in white, had blinding teeth and blond hair. She guessed he must be Apollo, the sun god.

"Hazel Levesque, you have seen the future. It is almost impossible to change-yet, with the help of the fates, and only the fates, you will be able to stop what is to come. No one else can change what you are destined to do."

She looked up at him. "You mean I…I really will kill Nico? Cause all those deaths-all that, because of me?" He nodded grimly, and then she woke up.

She lay in bed, shivering as she remembered what had just happened. She killed all her friends. She tried to make herself move, but she couldn't. Not even in the morning, when Frank came in her room to see if she was okay, not when she was given ambrosia and nectar, the foods of the gods. She had one thought:

_Maybe if I die, I won't do any of those horrible things. Maybe…maybe if I'm gone, Gaea will be defeated._ And with that thought, she blacked out, hoping to never wake up again.

Alright, so that was probably the most….I don't know. Recent chapter? Well, thank you guys for reading, please review, and I really don't know what else to say. Bye? Okay-BYE! (See you next chapter!)

OH! And a special shout out to Anne Parker! And, If you want to get an email every time I update a chapter, you can sign up for fan fiction (it's free) and click follow story at the bottom of the page. Then you'll get an email every time I update and you won't have to come on here to check! And also-thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! (I never thought that I would have a #1 fan!)

and also, as an extra thing, can you guys go on my profile and vote on my poll for who your fav couple is? pretty plz? Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Hazel

Hazel bolted up; suddenly awake from a terrifying nightmare. She was shivering, but beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She was still scared-no, not scared, terrified. She couldn't even move-all she wanted to do was die again, go back to the Underworld and get rid of all her problems. She tried not to think of her dream, but that was impossible. It invaded her mind, nearly destroying her very being.

She was walking in a tunnel. She didn't have any shoes on, and her shirt was torn and had burn marks in them-along with some other kind of damage that looked suspiciously like poison. Her pants were cut off at the knees, (and she doubted that SHE was the one who got a knife to do it), and her skin was full of dirt, scratches and nearly every other kind of damage possible-including burns, poisoning, and a searing headache. The worst part was, they all were real. The scratches stung badly, every muscle ached, and her burns were on fire-well, she was in pain. She wanted to collapse on the spot, but somehow couldn't.

She glanced behind her and gasped. They were guards-skeleton guards, but they weren't the skeletons from her father's realm. Theses ones had yellow bones. Their teeth were made of silver-or maybe gold? As she got a closer look, she realized they were black-and disintegrating every time they were moved. The worst part was, they grew back every single time-reappearing as sharp, bloodstained fangs, then slowly melting back into black nothingness.

The path was lined with bones, and the dirt was blood red. The walls were lined with barbed wire, and she had the feeling that they could collapse any second. Suddenly she stepped on something that felt soft-like a face. Looking down, she realized that she was right-and she screamed.

"Now, Hazel," Gaea crooned, "You know I don't want to harm you. Give me the information that I want, and none of your friends will come to harm."

Instantly, Hazel thought of a plan. She had never known it before, but she realized that this wasn't happening at the moment-she was seeing a vision of what was to come in the future.

Hazel shook her head. "I will never, in my life tell you what the plan is."

Gaea smiled. Suddenly, Hazel felt something on her legs. She was afraid to look down, but she did. And she wished she didn't. Her skin was being torn away, revealing a pink layer of skin-the last part before the entire inside. She could see her blood veins and her bones and her muscles-and she could feel the burning pain-like when you ripped a Band-Aid off your le-except this was magnified by 100 times, at least, and all over, not in just one spot.

She cried out in pain, and dug her nails into the palms of her hands, while tears filled her eyes.

"Stop it," She whispered, "make it stop!"

Gaea laughed. "You will either give me the information that I want, or _this_ will happen.

Suddenly she was ripped out of her dream, and thrown into multiple visions.

She saw Nico again, lying on the dirt floor. This time, his face was covered in blood-old blood that was dry and crusted, and new blood that kept spurting out of a wound in his face. His arms and legs were chained to the ground, and they were covered in so many wounds that Hazel couldn't even see one spot of regular skin. She wanted to cry out and run to him-unchain him and heal the wounds, but she was taken away, and shown something new.

She saw Percy this time-in a hopeless battle. He was by himself, surrounded by monsters, and growing more tired by the second. After a few minutes, he collapsed. The monsters roared in victory and crowded around him.

A giant picked up his body, and held it in the air. The monsters cheered. Then, as one last trick, he stabbed his sword into the Giant's hand. The Giant dropped him, and he smashed onto the ground, this time, Hazel was certain, he was dead.

Then she saw Annabeth. She was talking to her mother Minerva. No, Athena. Annabeth was a Greek, so that meant that her mom was Athena, not Minerva.

"MOM!" yelled Annabeth, "You CAN'T! If you do, I'll-I'll-"

"What will you do, Annabeth?" Asked Athena coldly. "I'm a goddess. It is impossible for me to die. I could destroy you in less than a second.

If Annabeth was scared, she didn't show it. "You can't kill him, mom." She replied in a tone that would have made Hazel be scared, but Athena looked enraged. "You have to let me help him! If you don't, he's going to die-the savior of Olympus! This is how you repay the boy who saved you? I can't believe that you're doing this to me to Percy!" All of a sudden, Hazel knew who they were talking about. She felt sick.

Athena had taken Annabeth to prevent her daughter from getting herself killed, which killed everyone else, and broke Annabeth to pieces.

Then she was whisked back to the tunnel. Once again, her legs were screaming out, and she almost fainted, or at least collapsed.

"Child," whispered Gaea, "I know you are in pain. Tell me the secret and none of these things will happen. Frank will die. Watch, and you will learn from your mistakes."

An image appeared on the wall. Hazel could make out Frank. He was in the battle, but losing. There was an undefeatable monster. Then his face turned grim. He walked over to a girl-it was Hazel herself, and said something. Hazel saw her face pale, then shake her head. Frank pleaded with her, and finally she pulled the stick out of her pocket. He smiled, kissed her, and then ran off to the Giant. He lit his stick, and threw it at the Giant. Instantly, it disintegrated into smoke and dust. But it burned his stick, too. There was nothing left.

His face pretty much wrote out the word pain, and his skin was on fire. Hazel looked away, and turned back to the face of Gaea.

"Stop it!" She cried out, not being able to bear watching the future of her friends. "I'll tell you!" She instantly felt horrible, but she knew that they either faced certain death, or surrender to Gaea and have a slim chance of surviving.

"Good, child," she said in a soothing voice. "Tell me all of it, and none of your friends shall be harmed.

Reluctantly, Hazel told her of their plan-every single thing. Gaea smiled. Then bars slammed down on every side of her. She screamed and looked at Gaea. "You promised! You said that you wouldn't do anything!"

"Ah, but I only said that I won't harm you. You shall watch the gods and the earth as you know it be destroyed of all civilization for eternity-or at least as long as you can stand it. I also never said anything about trying to keep you or your friends alive. I simply said that I would not harm them. Now, what you have seen is about to become reality. Have fun in prison with your dead sibling, Hazel Levesque."

With that, Hazel dropped through the ground, screaming, and finally landed on a bed of grass. She looked around. Beside her lay Nico Di Angelo. He was hardly alive-barely breathing, and staring right at her.

"Hazel, how could you?" He croaked, trying to remain alive. "You…told…her about the-the…plan." He started coughing, loud, rasping sounds that hurt Hazel every second.

"Nico, it's okay. You're not going to die."

"Hazel," he said again, "Hazel, listen to me. You shouldn't have told her. Now we will all die-and you as a coward. You will never make it to Elysium, unless you do something enough to save us all."

"Nico…" She whispered, staring at him in pain. "How did you know?"

"She…promised me. She told me that if…that if you told her…she would spare me the pain and let…she would let me die."

Instantly, Hazel felt horrified at herself. She had killed Nico? How could she have been so selfish? She opened her mouth to say more, but then a bright flash illuminated the room, and she found herself on Olympus.

A single seat was occupied-a god was seated in it-he was dressed in white, had blinding teeth and blond hair. She guessed he must be Apollo, the sun god.

"Hazel Levesque, you have seen the future. It is almost impossible to change-yet, with the help of the fates, and only the fates, you will be able to stop what is to come. No one else can change what you are destined to do."

She looked up at him. "You mean I…I really will kill Nico? Cause all those deaths-all that, because of me?" He nodded grimly, and then she woke up.

She lay in bed, shivering as she remembered what had just happened. She killed all her friends. She tried to make herself move, but she couldn't. Not even in the morning, when Frank came in her room to see if she was okay, not when she was given ambrosia and nectar, the foods of the gods. She had one thought:

_Maybe if I die, I won't do any of those horrible things. Maybe…maybe if I'm gone, Gaea will be defeated._ And with that thought, she blacked out, hoping to never wake up again.

Alright, so that was probably the most….I don't know. Recent chapter? Well, thank you guys for reading, please review, and I really don't know what else to say. Bye? Okay-BYE! (See you next chapter!)

OH! And a special shout out to Anne Parker! And, If you want to get an email every time I update a chapter, you can sign up for fan fiction (it's free) and click follow story at the bottom of the page. Then you'll get an email every time I update and you won't have to come on here to check! And also-thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! (I never thought that I would have a #1 fan!)


	22. Chapter 22

Piper

The next morning, Piper woke up to the sound of a large object crashing into...something.

She groaned, the dragged herself out if bed to see...something retreating over the edge of the boat and into the water.

"What was that?" she asked, looking from face to face.

"Skolopendra," said Annabeth, breathing heavily.

Piper frowned. That really hadn't answered her question...

Suddenly Annabeth sighed. We need to have a meeting together to discuss the prophecy."

She went back into the ship, leaving Piper wondering whether she wanted to be there or not. With a sigh, she followed Annabeth.

"Alright, so we know how the prophecy goes: _Children of Rome shall go to save; Son of shadows locked in a cave; The Giant's hand shall show the way; one must see and start to pay._" She took a deep breath, as if what she was going to say required a lot of courage. "But there's another part of the prophecy that Rachel didn't say-_Wisdom's daughter walks alone; The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._" She paused for a moment to let it sink in. "And I...I have the Mark."

The room was dead silent. Everybody looked at each other uneasily, as if they knew that what Annabeth was going to say next was even worse than this.

"My mom visited me a while ago and gave me this coin." She said, while reaching into her pocket and producing what Piper assumed must be the coin. "It doesn't do anything, so I'm not sure why I have it, but I can't get rid of it-and trust me, I've tried. But this isn't important. The thing is...once we get to Rome, I have to go on by myself." Percy was looking at the ground, not saying anything. Piper suspected that they had talked earlier, probably Percy trying to convince Annabeth not to go, but once Annabeth made up her mind there was no changing it.

Piper didn't really want to her to go-they had grown close over the past few months-but Annabeth wouldn't change her mind.

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Asked Frank, who had been sitting beside Hazel, and kept glancing at Leo.

"I have an idea," she said, "but I'm not sure if it's real. If it is, it could save us-I mean the two camps."

Everyone stared at her (meaning that Frank stopped glaring at Leo, and Leo stopped looking confused).

No one said anything, but they all asked the same silent question: _How?_

"But anyway, once we get there, I'll be going on by myself to search for it." And with that, she left the room.

Piper didn't know what to think. One of her best friends was going off on her own quest to find an object...that she didn't even know what it looked like. I mean sure, she had an idea, but if she was wrong...there wasn't time for anybody to be wrong.

She thought about her life-how it had been before she knew who her mother was. It wasn't necessarily great, but it was better than constantly knowing that you were going to die soon, which was what she had to put up with for the past eight months.

Suddenly Piper realized that she was the only one left in the room besides Jason.

"You didn't have to wait for me," she said, standing.

"I know, but I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible before I left."

Piper nodded, suddenly feeling like she was carrying the weight of the sky. Jason and Percy were leaving to try and stop a war, and Annabeth was going on a side quest to follow something called the Mark of Athena-and she didn't even know what the Mark was yet.

"Oh, right," she said, while trying to swallow the bitter taste in her mouth. She felt guilty for it, but she actually resented Annabeth for making Jason leave her.

"Jason, Piper!" called Annabeth, running into the room. "I just realized, that without me, Jason, and Percy, you guys would probably be dead-"

"Gee, thanks," muttered Piper.

"And since I'm going to follow the Mark, which could stop the war, we don't need Jason and Percy-"

"I feel so loved," said Jason under his breath.

"Would you stop interrupting me?" asked an exasperated Annabeth. "Anyway, Jason and Percy won't have to go back, which I was trying to tell you, but you guys wouldn't listen to me!"

She glared at both of them for good measure (although Piper could see her trying to suppress a smile), and walked away.

Piper didn't know what to say to Jason after that. She didn't think saying 'Congrats! You aren't going to step in the middle of a war and not fight-you probably won't die!' would go across very well, so she just stood there racking her brain for something intelligent to say when Jason said,

"Well, I guess I don't need to wait for you anymore." She looked at him. His blue eyes were warm, unlike Thalia's which resembled ice.

She grinned, and hugged him, then walked off. She was going to have a talk with a certain daughter of Athena about what she was doing. Annabeth hadn't given them enough information, and as a friend, Piper felt the need to know what she was doing.

An hour later, she wished that she hadn't asked. Annabeth had given her probably the worst details and was currently glaring at her.

"Are you happy yet?" she asked, shifting her gaze to the wooden planks of the floor.

"No,' answered Piper, "If anything I'm worse. What are we supposed to do with you gone? You're the smartest one here."

She cracked a smile on that one. "Yeah, well, then it's good that none of you guys are going on this quest. Anyway, just find Nico and get him out-it'll all be fine."

"I've heard that before."

"Yeah, well, it's never come from me before, has it?"

They both laughed. It felt good to be relaxed. Piper hadn't realized how much pressure was on her until now. She needed to get away from everything else and just have a day of normal life.

"Well, I better go see Percy again," said Annabeth, standing up. "He's worried about me. I need to go convince him that I can take care of myself."

Piper grinned. "Of course you can. If you need any help convincing him...well, just call me over."

"Will do," she replied, and walked out of the room.

Piper sat there for a while thinking things through. None of them knew where to start on their impossible task-and if they didn't get it all done, then...well, the world would end.

So, if nobody noticed, that was kind of a filler, 'cause I didn't really know what to write. Anyway, so I'll try and update this a lot-I might not make a fanfic of the House of Hades for a while, but I will make one!


	23. Chapter 23

Alright, so...Thx for reviews? I'm trying to post the chapters a lot, and I just posted my other one, like, two seconds ago, so...um, and yeah. Well, read on!

Leo

Leo was humming to himself as he stood at the wheel of the ship. Of course, the wheel did absolutely nothing-it was just there for decoration. The Argo II was on autopilot at the moment, and so was Leo.

"Leo-Leo, are you alright?" said a voice nearby.

Leo jumped, making the wheel spin, and the ship lurched sideways.

"Darn it, I forgot to smooth out those sharp turns on the controls-"

He stopped when he saw Jason's clueless face.

"Um, anyway-shouldn't you be holding onto the wheel?" Asked Jason nervously, glancing between Leo and the wheel and the air around them.

"Nah, its fine," replied Leo, "besides, it's on autopilot."

"The Argo has autopilot?" asked Jason, looking at the control room.

"What has autopilot?" asked Hazel, coming onto the deck.

"The ship has autopilot and is on autopilot now. The wheel is for decoration. In case none of you have noticed, it's been on autopilot the whole time."

"What's been on autopilot?" asked another voice, this time belonging to Percy.

Leo face palmed. "The ship is on autopilot," he said.

"What's on autopilot?" asked yet another voice. Leo turned to see Frank coming up.

"THE SHIP IS ON AUTOPILOT! Gods, does anybody else want to know what's on autopilot?"

"What's on autopilot?" asked a voice behind him.

Leo couldn't believe it. How had these people missed hearing him say 'the ship is on autopilot'? How hard could it be?

"THE. SHIP. IS. ON. AUTOPILOT-any more stupid questions?"

He heard the others gasp, and a bad thought suddenly occurred to him. Slowly, he spun around, just in time to see-yep, Annabeth. And, unfortunately, she was glaring daggers straight at Leo.

He gulped, then said, "The ship is on autopilot therefore I'm not needed here good-bye now!" and ran below deck, with an angry girl chasing after him.

Leo had just escaped a near-fatal death from a blond with sharp objects. After that incident, he didn't think of blonds as dumb-more like overly violent and dangerous.

"Leo?" asked a voice from the hallway, "what's on autopilot? The door opened, and monsters poured into the room. Leo screamed for help, and when none came, he realized that the monsters were his fellow companions, but transformed. He recognised Percy's green eyes, Annabeth's blond hair...

Leo bolted upright in his bed, sweaty from his dream. He looked around suspiciously...nothing seemed wrong.

Carefully, he crept up to the deck and snuck into the control room without anyone seeing him. Then, he made sure that the ship was going on the right course (minus the sharp turns that might accidently chuck one of them into the sea) when the first monster attacked.

"Hello!" Leo looked down at his feet.

"Um...what are you?"

"I said hello! It's rude to not greet people the proper way!"

"But you're not even a person!"

"I am too!"

"You are not!"

"I am too!"

"Look, if you were a person you would look like me."

"The pretty girl back there didn't look like you. Does that mean that she's not a person?"

"You're annoying."

"What?"

"You're annoying. What are you, anyway?"

"I told you! I'm a person!" The little creature said.

"You're some sort of monster," decided Leo.

"No I'm not! And I won't hurt you, either. I'll just kill you, the way a normal person does!"

"Two things: One-you're not a person. Two-you're dying."

And with that, Leo fried it to a crisp.

"Hello? Anyone else around? I just found a...monster thing!" called Leo, looking around and seeing no one. "Um...fellow demigods? Piper? Jason? Hello?"

Just then Percy ran onto the deck. "Leo-there's monsters on the ship! I'm not sure what they are, but they took down everybody else."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I know about the monsters, not about how we now have no help. I had an argument with one a couple seconds ago.

"You what?" asked Percy with a confused expression on his face.

"I had an argument. Now...oh great. There they are."

Percy turned around just in time to see the first few running across the deck. They looked like they were made from pure gold. They looked quite human, minus the fact that they were about the size of a ruler and had heads of birds-and that they were gold. Unfortunately, they were carrying spears-aimed straight at Leo and Percy.

"Do you know how to beat them?" Asked Leo nervously as the little gold people approached.

"Well, I can try and wash them overboard. I don't know if they can swim or not, though."

"Anything," said Leo, preparing his fire powers.

Leo aimed for the first one when it suddenly halted to a stop.

"Ahoy there, mates!" Percy and Leo looked at each other. Obviously it had not been what they were expecting. "We come in pieces!"

"What?" asked Leo.

"We come in pieces," it repeated, this time talking slowly, as though it were explaining things to a five-year-old.

"I think he means peace," whispered Percy, still keeping his eyes locked on the little figures.

"We have only come to kill you! Gaea promises great rewards for your deaths! And with us, we could make your deaths honorable! Isn't that fantastic?"

"Um...we'll pass, I guess. We'd rather live."

"No choice!" the monster cackled, "you will die under the wrath of our palms!"

"What? Under your palms?" asked Leo, looking confused.

"Yes, our palms! The palms of our hands! The wrath of the palms!"

"Oh my gods," muttered Percy, apparently not knowing what else to say.

Leo decided that this was a good time to end the conversation.

The first golden monster went up in flames. Then a giant wave overcame the ship, washing all of the remaining monsters off.

Percy frowned. "That was too easy-it must be some kind of trap or something there has to be more."

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Came voices from inside the ship.

"You had to mention it?" asked Leo sarcastically.

"Sorry dude," said Percy, getting out his sword (which Leo thought was extremely cool).

Then they saw them-all the monsters, coming out of the ship. Even though Leo knew what they looked like, he was surprised.

These ones were easily five times the size, and had huge spears-spears that were aimed straight at Percy and Leo.

Well, it's been a long time since I've done a cliffhanger-hope you all enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24

Leo

"What are you?" called Percy, uncapping his sword.

"We are people," said the one who sort of looked like the leader.

Leo sighed. He had already gone through that. "No you aren't," he said, "You're monsters or automatons of some sort."

He was met with a blank stare. "What are automatons?" One of them asked.

Leo sighed. "They're statues that are usually made out of different types of metal that have triggers to activate them to either defend or fight against whatever they're told or programmed to do."

Once again, he was met with blank stares.

"They're pieces of metal that are alive," translated Percy.

Leo could see light dawning on they're faces. "So...we are automagons?"

Leo face palmed, "automatons!"

"So I was right then," he said, smiling pleasantly.

"No, you weren't-"

"Yes, you were right," said Percy quickly, glaring at Leo, trying to get a message across-probably _don't say anything that could possible get those things mad because then they'll kill us_.

"Automagons," the lead monster mused, "we are pieces of metal...are you pieces of metal too?"

"Um...yes, yes we are! We're very smart pieces of metal!"

He studied the two demigods curiously. "You don't look like metal," he said, scratching his head.

"But we are! We're just...uh, made to look like demigods!"

"Demigods-I like demigods. For eating!" he laughed, and the others laughed as well.

Percy and Leo both laughed along nervously, Leo praying to the gods that they wouldn't die.

"Yes, demigods are tasty! That's why we look like them-to trick them!" Leo said, hoping that they would buy it.

"Trick them? Bah-we don't need to trick them! We scare them!"

"Yes, I can see that," said Percy, "and if we were real demigods, then we'd be very scared, too."

"Yes," added Leo, "extremely scared!"

"I like demigods," he said again, "like the other ones that I will cook."

Leo looked at Percy, panic growing in his chest. This automaton was going to _eat _the rest of them? This reminded Leo of Ma Gasket.

"Um...yes. We could help you cook them!" said Leo, his mind racing. Percy looked at him.

"Help us cook demigods..." one of them mused.

"Yes! We'll cook them, and you kill any enemies!"

"How are we supposed to trust you?" asked the one in charge.

"Because we are loyal to...um, to your patron," said Leo, hoping he was right about this.

"Loyal to Gaea...yes, go cook the demigods-we will feast on the meat of their tiny bodies after!"

Leo tried not to gag at the thought of eating Annabeth-or Piper, for that matter.

The automaton who was in charge led them through the ship to the boiler room, where a big pot if water was bubbling and steaming. And the 5 other demigods who were tied up and gagged lying in a heap in the corner of the room. When Leo and Percy walked in, their eyes went wide.

"I will stay here and guard the door," said the automaton.

That could be a problem, thought Leo.

"Percy..." said Leo, looking nervously between him and the automaton.

"Yeah?" asked Percy, looking at the giant pot.

"Can you, um..."

"You are not pieces of metal-you are demigods!" it yelled. Leo turned around to see the giant automaton run towards him with a spear aimed at his heart.

He braced himself for death, but it never came. Instead, there was a whoosh sound, like air being let out of a balloon-a sounds that Leo had come to recognize over the months-the sounds of a monster disintegrating.

"Man, that was close," exhaled Leo, "thanks Percy, you're-"

He broke off when he saw Percy lying on the ground, unconscious-and Annabeth standing where the monster had been, knife in hand.

"What?" he asked completely confused. "But, you're tied up and...How?" he asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, while leaning down and checking Percy. "I cut the ropes with my knife," she responded.

"But how'd you get your knife?" he asked.

"Hazel managed to get it down here," she said again, still not looking at Leo. "He needs some ambrosia-anybody got some?" She looked around, probably realizing for the first time that everyone else was still tied up.

"Valdez, why don't you do something useful instead of standing here asking me things?"

"Uh, sure." he said, and went over to cut the rest of the half-blood's bonds.

A couple hours later, they had the ship to themselves-plus a bonus pile of monster dust. Percy was still knocked out (nobody knew what had happened to him), and Annabeth refused to leave his room.

So, Leo was bored, and that was never a good thing. Looking out over the side of the ship, he randomly pulled things out of his pocket, made stuff, and disassembled it. Or threw it over the side of the boat. Or threw it at his fellow passengers and made new enemies (thankfully he caught himself when Annabeth walked past to get Percy medicine).

So when the ship started malfunctioning, he wasn't prepared-at all.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you guys all SOOOOOOO much for all of you ABSOLOUBTLY wonderful reviews! I just want to say something though: From the couple reviews I've had that say something like "this sucks" or whatever, I just laugh at it. Seriously, I don't pay attention, and I find it funny. But if it you honestly DON'T like my story, don't tell me that! Tell me WHY you don't like it, so that I can actually FIX those things, otherwise it will keep on being horrible. Kapeish?

* * *

><p>Frank<p>

Frank had never really trusted Leo. To him, Leo seemed like a threat-Hazel taking a special interest in him, and possibly him back to her, but the more important thing: Fire. It terrified Frank that Leo could make fire appear whenever he wanted it to. He could tell that Hazel tried to remain as far away from him as possible, and that whenever he was close to her, she'd put a hand on her jacket pocket, but he still didn't completely trust the guy.

He knew that Annabeth could tell, but thankfully she didn't mention it in front of the others. Instead, she came to his cabin one night, which Frank found almost as bad.

"Frank?" came Annabeth's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah? You can come in...If you want." He said, sitting up.

"So, I've noticed how you act around Leo. I just wanted to tell you, you can trust him."

"How?" Frank knew that he shouldn't be scared of Leo, but it just wasn't possible for him not to be.

"Hazel, too," continued Annabeth. "The best that I can figure is that you had something really important, but you didn't want to carry it around all the time. So you gave it to Hazel."

He stared at her. How had she figured all of that out? She was even smarter than he had thought.

"Um, yeah. I suppose...I guess you'd call it an Achilles' heel."

She nodded, not looking very surprised. "Do you want to tell me what this Achilles' heel is?"

"I guess. See, when I was born, well...I was too powerful. A son of Mars _plus_ the family gift-to balance things out, my lifeline was attached to a stick. If the stick burns then I die."

Annabeth looked like she didn't know what to say. "And Hazel...she has it now?"

He nodded. "I couldn't trust myself with it."

She stared at her baseball cap that was hanging on the wall on a hook.

"Hello everybody! This is Leo-"

"Valdez!" Came a new voice on the intercom- "You better not have done-"

Now Piper was cut off by Leo saying, "So anyway, ignore Piper over here, and it's supper right now. Over and out-bye!"

Annabeth laughed, and stood up. "Well...we'd better go for supper."

"Yeah, I guess," said Frank.

"And just remember what I told you," said Annabeth before walking out of the room.

That night after supper, Frank lay in his bed, not wanting to fall asleep, but at the same time wishing that he could. He didn't want any more nightmares then he needed-and he didn't need any. But nevertheless, sleep found him, and he got some dreams.

"We must prepare for mother's awakening," said a voice in the darkness.

"Yes-and maybe while we're at it, we could get a cheeseburger. They're quite good...In fact, I was thinking maybe we could also get some fries and ice cream while we're at it, from the McDonalds place."

"Otis-we are not here to get cheeseburgers! We're here to destroy Rome, the demigods, and awaken mother Gaea."

"But Ephie-"

"I told you already-do not call me Ephie! My name is Ephialtes."

"Couldn't we just get one cheeseburger? After all, when Rome is destroyed, there won't be any more restaurants left," said Otis is a whiny voice.

There was silence, and then Ephialtes turned towards Frank and glared at him. "We have visitors... visitors that must die!" He said, and threw his javelin directly at Frank's heart.

Frank sat up, breathing hard. He knew who those Giants were. Together, they were the anti-Bacchus. They were the ones that they would have to fight right away-and when Frank said right away, he meant in a couple of days.

He groaned-he was not looking forward to this next week. Even though tomorrow was a Friday.

The next morning, he told everyone about his dream as they sat around the table, eating their breakfast.

"So," said Percy, "there's two giants that we have to fight-and one of them wants cheeseburgers from McDonalds."

"Yep," said Frank, shoving a scone in his mouth.

"Now I want a cheeseburger," complained Percy. "Did you really have to tell us about that part?" He asked, staring at his plate that was piled high with breakfast delicacies.

Leo had made a magical buffet-in the morning, there was every sort of breakfast food imaginable, at noon, lunch things, and at supper-well, at supper it apparently had the same stuff that they got at Camp Half-Blood, and it tasted amazing-even to the Romans that were on board.

"Just get Leo to make you a cheeseburger or something," he told Percy.

"What? I'm not a cook!"

"You made tofu burgers for us," said Piper, who was eating a muffin.

"But that's different!" He protested.

"How? And I meant you could make a magical machine to make them, not actually you yourself."

"Oh. But still-"

"Guys, could we just stop talking about the hamburger?" Percy said, exasperated.

"You're the one who started talking about it," Hazel reminded him.

"Actually, it was technically Frank, when he told us about the dream."

"Could we just stop having this immature conversation?" asked Annabeth, stirring her juice with a straw and watching everyone amusedly.

"Um, yeah," said Percy. "But still, Frank did start it!"

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "So while I'm gone, what are you guys going to be doing in Rome?"

They all looked at each other. Apparently no one had thought of that.

"You guys should split up and look for Nico," said Annabeth, still stirring her drink. "I guess...Ah, never mind. You can just pick straws-whoever gets the short ones are together, whoever gets the long ones are together. I'm going to cut some, and you guys will all pick. No cheating." She announced, glaring at all of them.

"Okay, okay," muttered Leo under his breath. "I get it."

Annabeth glared at him again, and then went to go cut the straws.

When she came back, she was holding a paper bag.

"What's in there?" asked Leo, standing up in order to get a glimpse of its contents.

"The straws," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes again.

Everybody reached inside at the same time.

"I'm short!" yelled Leo. Then he blushed probably realizing that what he just said didn't sound what he meant it as-especially the fact that he was short, too.

"Frank took his hand out and opened it, revealing that he had...a short straw.

* * *

><p>*Dramatic Music*. Frank got a long straw! Now he has to search for Nico, who he hasn't really ever trusted (i think) with Leo! And somebody else...but if you've read the real moa then you know who! I just to make it more entertaining than Rick did :P<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Frank

Frank stared at his straw. He knew that he was supposed to trust Leo, but Leo seemed like a threat to him-a threat to his girlfriend-and not to mention his ability for fire.

Leo grinned as he walked over to where Frank stood. "Hey, man, what's up?" He asked, grinning.

"Frank-which straw did you get?" asked Hazel walking over.

"Short," he replied, looking around the room to see who else got a short one.

Hazel laughed as she saw him trying to find out who else got one. "Frank..."

"Yeah?"

She held out her hand revealing a short straw.

"Oh...well, um, that's great! We're together, with Leo."

Hazel must've noticed the way he said Leo's name. She glanced at him with a look that said _tell me later._

If Leo noticed though, he didn't show it.

"I'm going to bed now, guys. Bye," said Frank, getting up.

As he left, he heard Leo say to Hazel, "is there something up with him? 'Cause I don't know what I did..."

He sighed. He'd have to talk to Hazel later.

Later, Frank sat on his bed, not wanting to lie down, but not knowing what else to do, when Hazel knocked on his door and came in.

"Hi," she said, standing beside his bed.

"Hi," he said, "You can sit down, you know."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, sitting down.

"Leo," he said bluntly, not bothering to make any effort to hide the resentment.

"Oh. Is that all?"

"Um, yeah..."

"Let me guess-the fire, and...Is it about me?"

He nodded.

"Oh. Well...I know...just trust me-I don't like Leo. Not in that way. At least, I don't think so..."she trailed off, staring at his wall, lost in thought.

"What do you mean, you don't think so?" he asked.

She blushed, much to Frank's annoyance. "Well, you know...there was Sammy..." she trailed off again, this time looking at the ground. "Okay then-I'm going," she said, standing up and leaving the room.

Frank was once again sitting in his room by himself, not knowing what to do., when the ship suddenly lurched forward, throwing Frank off his bed, and then stopped moving altogether.

"We have landed in Rome!" said Leo over the intercom, "you all may now come aboard-I mean, on deck, for your list of chores!"

Frank inwardly groaned. His free time was over. Of course, he'd rather look for a guy that he'd always been creeped out by with a guy who almost threatened him than defeat Gaea, but...

He went on deck and found all the demigods sitting on the ground in a circle talking.

"So...Jason and Piper, you guys stay here while I go see Annabeth off," said Percy, tapping the deck with his hands. "And then you guys will just go right away to wherever you're going, I guess."

"Leo, you'll go around Rome with Hazel and Frank, but Hazel will be leading you. Hazel, do you think that you're able to sense Nico's sword if you get close enough to it?"

"Yes...probably."

"Great to know how confidant our leader is", muttered Leo under his breath. Hazel glared at him.

"Anyway," interrupted Annabeth, "I'll be going off to follow the Mark of Athena while you guys look for Nico, then we'll somehow meet up again later."

Everyone nodded, as though they were all just normal tourists planning on going on a tour of Rome, and was meeting for lunch.

"I better get going then," said Annabeth, putting something that resembled a laptop that was the size of an iPod in her pocket and double-checking that her knife was in its sheath that was attached to her jeans.

"Um, well...bye!" said Leo, looking like he didn't really know what to say.

"Okay, so...I'll meet up with you guys later – and you better have Nico with you," she said, then jumped off the ship.

Percy looked at them, then said, "See you guys later," and followed his girlfriend off the ship.

"Well...I guess we should get going to," said Hazel, standing up from where she as sitting. "You guys have to wait for Percy, but since we need to get this done..."

"ASAP?" asked Leo, drumming his fingers on the deck.

"What's ASAP?" asked Hazel, looking confused.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that-"he broke off, glancing around, and seeing the glare on Frank's face. "That, um, you haven't heard of stuff like that. Well, ASAP stands for-"

"We have more important things that talking about what ASAP stands for," interrupted Jason.

"You're right," said Frank. "We should get going now."

"I agree with Frank," stated Hazel.

"Are you guys sure?" asked Piper, looking a bit worried. "If you wanted to you could wait, I guess, but...you're probably better off leaving now."

"I guess that means that I'm outvoted," muttered Leo.

"Alright, let's go," said Frank, and walked over to the side of the ship, looking out at Rome for the first time. "Oh my gods," he said, staring out at the city.

Rome was huge – full of vastness and temples and coliseums and...

"Rome has everything," said Leo, who had come up beside Frank, making him jump. "Do you think we'll have time to get pizzas?"

"Leo, just...forget the pizza's and go get Nico." Said Piper and Frank could tell that she was using charmspeak, as he felt slightly against pizzas. Not totally against though-that would just be sad if he did.

"All of you, too. No pizzas," said Piper, looking at the three of them.

"Alright, fine," said Leo, glaring at her.

"Alright, let's go," said Hazel, obviously trying to avoid any arguments and/or fighting.

Frank jumped over the side of the boat, with Hazel and Leo following behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

I'm trying to update fast now! Yay me! And you! (?) Okay, I'll just let you read now...not delay you or anything!

Jason

Jason was disappointed. They had been waiting for Percy for over an hour, while Frank, Leo and Hazel got to explore Rome. And it wasn't just New Rome at Camp Jupiter, it was _the _Rome. And he found it completely unfair that while his friends got to run around, he and Piper had to stay on the ship – they couldn't even go get a pizza! But the worst part was that he had to act as if he were happy with everything. Of course, back then (an hour ago); he didn't know that Percy would take this long.

"Guys?" came a voice from down below, making Jason jump and grab his sword.

It was Percy. He looked sad, or almost angry. Jason thought that it was probably because his girlfriend had just left on a suicidal quest. But it was Annabeth – if anybody could do it, she could.

"Yeah, we're here," he called back. "I need to go get Piper and we'll be right there."

"Are you able to find the button the lowers the door?" Percy asked, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

Jason frowned, trying to remember where Thalia had pressed it earlier. "Just a second, it might take me a minute to find it," he told Percy, then walked around the ship, trying to find the button.

He had expected it to be a big green button that said PUSH TO OPEN DOOR, but he had no such luck. He pressed every button that looked like it might open the door, but nothing worked, unless you count scaring away the birds that had started to land on the huge boat.

Finally, after Jason had just about given up in defeat, Piper came up from down below.

"Jason?" she asked. "Are you looking for the button that opens the door?"

"Yeah..." he responded, still searching.

"It's right over here," she said, and proceeded to remove a case of the wall, which had a giant green button under it that said PUSH BUTTON TO OPEN DOOR.

He stared at it. How had he missed it?

"Thanks Piper," said Percy, appearing on the deck, and startling Jason.

"Welcome. So, where should we go?" she asked, tapping the wall.

"Well, Piper, you should listen to a goddess, shouldn't you?" asked a voice behind Jason.

Jason whirled around to see a lady. She was beautiful, but in an ageless way that made her resemble an immortal being...which she was. She had amber eyes and long, wavy black hair. Her dress seemed to be made of all the flowers in the world put together to form an incredibly intricate piece of clothing.

"Proserpina", said Jason, at the same time that Percy said

"Persephone."

Piper just looked at them all. "Persephone? I'm guessing that you're the goddess of flowers-springtime?"

Proserpina looked pleased. "Yes, I am the goddess of springtime. But I am not Persephone-a Greek goddess in Rome? That wouldn't make any sense. So, I am Proserpina. Now, sit. We have much to talk about."

She waved her hand, and four chairs appeared, made of vines. She sat down, and it seemed to hold, so Jason cautiously followed her lead, making sure that the chair was stable before he put all his weight on it.

"So, Lady Proserpina, what do you want to talk about?" asked Jason, looked at Percy and Piper a bit nervously. Whenever a goddess came out looking for just them, it usually wasn't out of the kindness of her heart.

"Wait," said Percy, looking confused. "So...you're Porcupina now? I find Persephone a lot easier to say." He muttered the last part under his breath, but she still glared at him.

"Proserpina. And I will not be made fun of, just because I am a minor goddess. My husband is Pluto-I could let it slip that you were...perhaps mistreating me. I'm sure he would not appreciate it."

"Are you blackmailing us?" asked Percy, scratching his head. "Because if you are, it won't work. I know Hades-Pluto, whatever, and his only son is in the clutches of Gaea at the moment, and we're trying to rescue him, so if you don't mind...you'd be better off to let me save him."

Jason and Piper both stared at him. He had never seen anyone tell a god off before, but Percy looked as though he were used to it.

"Lady Proserpina," interjected Piper, before the goddess could turn Percy into something horrible, "you said that you wanted to talk about something."

"I did," she said, still glaring at Percy, who was doing his best to glare back at her. "Until he disrespected me."

"Lady Proserpina, he did not mean it as it sounded. He simply meant to ask you how your name was pronounced, because I'm sure that he has never heard it before," she said, throwing a glare towards Percy.

"No, I haven't!" said Percy with exaggerated cheerfulness. When Proserpina turned away, though, he rolled his eyes.

"I have come here to tell you the whereabouts of your friend, Nico di Angelo. He is...well, the only way to get to him is through the sewer systems. I can give you only a magical item that is similar to a compass. It will always point towards Nico's location-but beware, the closer he gets to dying, the less it will work, and he is scheduled to die in...About 2 hours and thirty-nine minutes."

With that said, she disappeared along with the chairs, making the threesome fall to the deck. Where Proserpina had sat was a sunflower, with the inside facing away from the sun, which shouldn't have been possible, but that was the way to Nico di Angelo.

"Well, should we go?" asked Piper, standing up.

"Sure," said Percy, getting to his feet.

Jason got up last. "Percy...next time we meet an all-powerful immortal being, please don't say things that'll get us killed."

Percy shrugged. "I have worse enemies than flower girls. Come on, let's go."

He walked down to the ground. Piper looked at Jason for a second, then grabbed the flower in one hand and Jason's hand in the other, and they walked down to start on their newest quest.

So...I'm sorry if this is terrible, but I haven't edited it. Speaking of editing...I kind of forgot about beta-ing and it turned out that the beta that I was going to give my chapters to can't do it anymore, so I need one! Anyone want to? (P.S.-just because I'm awesome, if you want to beta review saying ME ME ME ME ME! PICK ME!)


	28. Chapter 28

Oh my gods! I loved reading your reviews! They were amazing-now, because I love candy so much, if you want me to post in the next week, put in your review: CHOCOLATE! If you want me to update in the next few days, put: CARAMEL IS AMAZING! (But if you don't like caramel then put caramel is not amazing, but I really think that everybody should love caramel), and if it doesn't matter to you when I update, put: CANDYCANDYCANDY! (Heehee!) and now, the chapters are really messed up, I'm only doing one in jason's pov because I'm getting bored and I wrote this chapter before I realized that I hadn't written chapter 27 yet, so i had to go back, and...yeah. so I'm going to have an extra one of Annabeth!

Percy

Percy had gone out for pizza with Annabeth before she left on her quest, and the pizza was delicious.

"So..." he started, and then trailed off, remembering what Annabeth's reaction had been the last time he had brought up the subject.

"What?" asked Annabeth, looking a bit nervous. "Did you have another dream? Or did a god send a message?"

"No...It's, um, just...so why did Athena invent the olive tree and not pizza? Pizza is so much better than olives."

"Percy, we've already been over this. I said forget it," said Annabeth, who was trying to sound angry but Percy could see her trying to hide a smile.

"But I haven't forgot it!" complained Percy, trying to make a puppy-dog face.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If you must know, pizza was invented by a child of Athena. Nobody remembers anything about them, just the good reputation that it brought to Athena."

"You mean to the children of Athena," corrected Percy, taking a huge bite out of the pizza that had just been delivered from a waiter. It was still steaming and the cheese was dripping off the sides, but it was delicious.

"Well, it was better than any son of Poseidon," she said, also taking a bite from her pizza.

"No! We won...um...World War..."

"World War Two, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, laughing.

"Are you sure? I thought it was World War One."

"No, Percy, it was World War Two. Trust me-I know these things. You don't."

Percy smirked. "Oh, yeah? Bring it on. Ask me a question and I'll answer it?"

She smirked back. "Are you sure that your brain can handle questions this hard?"

"Of course."

"Alright...what is one plus one?"

"Annabeth, really? Two."

"Good!" she said, clapping and smiling cheerfully. "Now, what is three hundred and seventy-seven times four hundred and ninety-eight?"

He stared at her. "That's math!" he protested, desperately trying to think of the answer.

"Okay, I'll go easy on you," she teased.

"Annabeth Chase?" suddenly a man was beside their table, bringing a cigarette to his mouth. He had black curly hair and a bushy beard. He kind of reminded Percy of Santa Claus-a big beard and a big stomach, carrying a huge sack filled with Zeus-knows-what.

"Yes...who are you?" asked Annabeth, moving away from him.

Just then a lady appeared beside him. She had a red feather scarf and a grey shirt. She had dark jeans, and smelled like she hadn't had a shower in weeks.

"Oh, my dear, I am Cloacina!" The, seeing their blank expressions, sighed. "Of course, you wouldn't know me. I'm the goddess of the sewers below Rome. It used to be quite an interesting job-you never knew what you'd find down there-but now they're forgotten. Useless. People don't even recognize my name anymore."

Well, thought Percy, that explained the smell.

"And I am Eventus Bonus," said the guy, grinning. "But you can call me Event." He grinned as though he had just given us the winning lottery tickets and was waiting to see our reaction. "I'm the god of commerce and agriculture," he added quickly.

"But I thought that Demet-I mean, Ceres is the goddess of agriculture," said Annabeth, looking confused.

He scowled. "Everybody always says that: "Isn't Ceres the goddess of agriculture?" Well no, she is not. She has little to do with it-I have always been the god of agriculture and always will be!"

"Alright, um, so are you here to help me with my quest?" asked Annabeth, putting her pizza down on the table.

"To follow the Mark of Athena?" he asked, sniffing in disdain. "Of course not. You need to follow the Mark of Athena. I'm just here to give you the coin."

He reached into his pocket and brought out a gold coin, which looked a lot like a drachma.

Annabeth studied it for a moment, and then shoved it into her pocket. "So where do I first look for it?" she asked.

Just then, a new goddess appeared.

"Lady Minerva," said the two gods together, bowing. Percy frowned. That looked like Athena...

"I am not Minerva," she snapped. "I am Athena. Now leave us so that I may talk privately with my daughter."

They both nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Percy stopped holding his breath, too.

"Percy Jackson," said Athena, glaring at him. "You must leave us now. This quest is Annabeth's alone, and she may have no help in completing it."

He nodded. "Just a second," he said, which may not have been that smart, but he wanted to say good-bye to her properly.

He pulled her aside, and then took her hand in his. "Annabeth...promise me that you'll...not die. At least-since you can't really promise much else, you have to promise that you'll come back alive."

She nodded, and kissed him. "Of course, Percy. Du you really think that I'd intentionally leave you?"

"Well, um...no, but-"she laughed, and gently pushed him away. "Percy, you'd better go back. They'll be waiting for you."

He wanted to protest, but he noticed that she was on the verge of tears.

"Fine. Bye, Annabeth." He told her. She smiled, kissed him one more time, and turned to talk to Athena, who impatiently waved him away.

On his way back to the Argo II, Percy almost cried a lot of times. He couldn't believe that they had to be separated again-and everything had happened so suddenly, too. It was like he had been forced to move, finally started to feel like he was at home, then been forced to move again.

Now he wanted to go back to Camp Half-Blood and forget about the war.

"Guys?" he called up to the ship. "Is anybody there?" In a second, Jason's head appeared.

Percy tried to tell him where the buttons were to open the door, but he didn't actually remember himself.

After about ten minutes, when Piper finally came up, realizing that Percy had come, she found the button in a couple of minutes.

"Thanks," he said, coming aboard. Then Persephone had appeared in her Roman form and they had their whole conversation. Personally, Percy thought that she had quite a bit of nerve-trying to blackmail him while he was rescuing her stepson.

After that, Piper grabbed the sunflower and walked off the ship.

Percy looked at Jason, shrugged, and followed her, Jason running to catch up.

Oh wow, look at that! Sorry, I just came on here and found out that I already wrote the whole chapter! Well, that's convenient! So...because nobody's reviewed yet...oh wait...I don't know if I posted chapter 27 yet...okay! Lucky you! You just got two chapters!


	29. Chapter 29

wow! I got so many reviews!And a beta! Thank so much for your reviews guys-you're amazing! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! That's really all I have to say... Okay-enjoy this chapter! Oh-and yes, I did get the idea from the demigod files, when they all rescue Hades keys)

Percy

Percy was confused. The flower said to go left, then it said to go right, and then left, then backwards, then right...he didn't even know how to get out anymore.

"I actually wish that we had Cloacina with us right now! These sewers are like the labyrinth." Suddenly a thought struck him. "I wonder if the labyrinth still exists...that would help us so much!"

"What labyrinth?" Jason asked.

"Who's Cloacina?" demanded Piper.

Because of the charmspeak that she didn't realize she was using, Percy chose to answer her first.

"The goddess of sewer systems," he replied.

Piper wrinkled her nose. "Really? They have a goddess for their sewers?"

"Yep," said Percy, looking ahead and trying not to breathe through his nose. Then he remembered that this was exactly what Cloacina had smelled like: disgusting.  
>"Guys-"he started saying, trying to warn them, but just then the goddess appeared in a flash of light.<p>

"Oh, hello again dear!" she said, smiling at Percy. "And you two must be Jason and Piper. Why, aren't you sweet! You are so pretty, darling-mother's Aphrodite isn't it? And Jason Grace...hmm...not much like your father, now, are we? Well, no matter there. In any case, I have come to help you! But, of course, only for a price. I don't do anything for free, otherwise that would be a complete waste of my potential! I have a lot of potential, did you know? Why, I once-"

"Um, yeah," said Percy, trying to escape the speech. Piper looked like she wanted to murder Cloacina, and Jason just looked really annoyed. "How about we...uh, talk about your help!"

Piper and Jason both shot him a thankful look.

"Oh, of course. Well, you see, the flower...I think...let me see that for a second, dearie," she said, prying the flower away from Piper's fingers. "Hmm...well, it's certainly not working as well as it should be, is it? No, siree, it isn't. Well, I could help you, but... three denarii!"

"What?" they all asked together, surprised.

"My price is three denarii! One from each of you...you DO have denarii, don't you? Why, of course you do! You're in Rome! Now, give me your denarii please!"

Piper looked puzzled, and Percy didn't have any denarii. They both looked at Jason for help, as he fished out three pieces of money from his pocket.

"Here," he muttered, shoving them into Cloacina's palm.

"Now, darling," she scolded him, which sounded pretty funny as she was calling him a 'darling', "you don't need to be so upset about it. After all, it will quite possibly save your friend's life."

"But I've never met him!" protested Jason, who took the flower away from her. It turned in a complete circle, which made Percy wonder how it was still attached to the stem, then faced Percy.

"Bye-bye now!" said Cloacina, then she disappeared in a swirl of sewer water, and the smell faded away quickly.

"That's a relief," gasped Piper, who had apparently been holding her breath.

"Yeah," said Percy, breathing in, "Gods, she smells bad."

Jason nodded. "Well, we should probably get going. We don't know how long the magic will last for."

Piper and Percy agreed, and then they all started walking down the tunnel.

The walls were covered in green slime, and the only source of light was from Percy's sword and occasionally a manhole from on the street. They walked through sludge that covered the ground, which made sickening noises every time they took a step.

"How much longer do you think we'll have to walk before we get to Nico?" asked Piper, lifting her foot up as the liquid made a gross sound that Percy really didn't feel like describing.

She hugged her snowboarding jacket closer to her and put it down which made a splash that hit Percy's arm. Luckily, he was able to keep himself dry, so it didn't get all over his clothes.

"I don't know. Hopefully we'll get to him soon, but..."

His voice died out as a scream echoed from down the tunnel. Percy checked the flower. It was pointed in the direction that the scream came from.

"Well, there we go," he said, and took off running, Piper and Jason right behind him.

They rounded a corner and slammed right into Percy, who had stopped suddenly. He crouched down, not being able to believe what he was seeing.

Jason looked pale. "No...It's not possible...how?" he whispered, lowering himself down to the ground beside Percy.

Even Piper looked pale in the dim light. Her hair had come half out of its usual braid, so it fell into her face and hid the shock that covered it.

Percy looked back at what they had come to face and tried to not throw up the pizza that he had eaten earlier.

In front of the three demigods, there was an arena. It reminded Percy of Antaeus's arena. It was lined with skulls, and had two thrones to one side. In the middle, two demigods were fighting-one wearing a purple shirt and the other wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled the Roman, running at the Greek camper. The poor kid was so weak from exhaustion that he didn't even have time to defend himself. The sword went through his stomach.

Piper looked queasy, and Jason looked like he was going to be sick. Percy felt like he had just seen one of his friends, or family die. He lay back against the wall, taking shallow breaths. He felt like he did right before he had to read a presentation off cue cards in from of his class-nervous, angry, and really sick.

"Percy?" asked Piper, looking concerned. He probably looked worse then he felt. "Are you alright?"

Jason was also looking at him with concern. Percy closed his eyes, trying to get away from the memory of the two demigods fighting to the death, but all it did was bring it back with more colour, and more details.

"I don't think he's alright," he heard Piper tell Jason. "Do you think we should give him some ambrosia?"

Percy opened his eyes again and took a shaky breath. "I'm fine," he said, then looked back at the arena, which turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life. He saw the face of the next Greek opponent-and he recognized it.

It was the face of Nico DiAngelo.


	30. Chapter 30

I feel so bad, you guys! Here I am, updating, like, once a month, and you guys are being my faithful readers! You are amazing, seriously. And...MERRY CHRISTMAS! First day of December! Yippee! And now you guys will all be disappointed, and, like, Leo said from in his dream of The Wheel of Fortune: The audience says "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw w!" Which you guys will do, because...well, you'll see. I feel so evil! Mwahahahaha! (Read the P.O.V)

* * *

><p>LEO (no, not Percy, nor Frank, nor Annabeth, nor Jason OR Piper...what happens to Nico?)<p>

Leo was starting to get annoyed with these Romans-especially since they were attacking his brothers and sisters. Sure they were against that war and all, but Leo didn't really like Frank and Hazel. Even though Hazel was really nice, Frank...well, at the moment, he didn't have anything good to say about him. Their conversation was a pretty good example.

"No, I didn't even say anything close to that!" snapped Frank, his face starting to turn red.

"Actually, you did. You said that she would be able to do that kind of stuff, which she can't, and now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere with nothing."

"We're not in the middle of nowhere; we're in the middle of Rome! And I already told you, Hazel feels bad enough-you're just making it worse."

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Boys!" Hazel finally yelled, making both of them jump. "Just shut up! Both of you please be quiet so that I can concentrate! I can sense something, so-"

"Told you," Frank muttered under his breath next to Leo.

"-we might be able to find Nico. Then we can all head off to the doors of death and we'll be fine. But if we lose this war because of your arguing..." she trailed off, and started walking down the street again, this time with more confidence than before.

Leo, not wanting a pretty girl to be angry at him, started jogging after her. So when she stopped abruptly and knelt to the ground, Leo tripped over her.

She shot him a glare and continued staring at the ground, passing her hand over it like a metal-detector.

"Did you guys hear it?" she asked, frowning.

Leo glanced at Frank uneasily. "Um, hear what?" He asked, not knowing for sure if he really wanted to know what the answer was.

"The scream. I can also sense about a couple million dollars worth of metal under here. It's not just ground either. There's some sort of giant underground cavern; it probably connects with the sewer system."

The boys were both gawking at her. "A couple million dollars' worth?" asked Frank, dumbfounded. "In denarii, drachmas, U.S., or Canadian currency?"

"It doesn't matter," said Hazel. "But this makes me uneasy. We should leave."

"And leave all that stuff down there?" asked Leo, gazing at the ground.

"If she heard a scream, that means that we shouldn't go down there," said Frank pointedly.

Leo nodded. "That's the one wise thing you've said this whole time, old friend."

Frank glared. "Coming from you-"

"Boys!" yelled Hazel again, glaring harder at them. "Either come with me and be quiet or I'll leave you behind. Your choice."

She started walking at a quick pace; leaving Leo and Frank to look at each other for a second, then ran to catch up.

After a long time of walking (which Leo was sadly used to), their tour guide (aka Hazel) finally stopped at a giant flight of steps.

"The Spanish Steps," she said in awe, staring at them. "I've always wanted to visit these."

"Um, no offense," said Leo, staring at them in confusion, "but why would someone put Spanish steps in Rome? Shouldn't there be Roman steps in Rome?"

She just shook her head. "I can sense that Nico's somewhere around here," she stated.

Frank frowned. "How could he possibly...?" he trailed off, silently asking the same question that Leo was thinking.

"I meant underground," said Hazel, looking towards the side of the steps.

They all walked over to the right side, where there appeared to be nothing.

"There's something-"

"Right here," Leo interrupted Hazel, both of them pointing to a section in the wall that looked the same as the rest.

Frank frowned. "There's nothing there," he said.

Leo ignored him. There was something there. He didn't know what, exactly, but he could sense the triggers and the bolts and all that other fancy stuff.

"I can sense some sort of tunnel," explained Hazel. "But I don't know how to get into it." She looked at Leo for help, which Leo sort-of liked. It wasn't every day that a girl asked him for help.

"Leo Valdez will save you guys, don't worry," said Leo, stepping in front of Hazel and crouching down.

He summoned there smallest prier that he thought would fit, and wedged it in between the door and the wall. Slowly but surely, he managed to open it, and when he did, a damp, musty air hit him in the face, reeking of mold and... maybe decaying bodies? He gulped. He wasn't sure that he wanted to go save Nico anymore, not if it meant crawling over bodies that were only half there.

He imagined what they could look like-maybe their skin had turned to dust, leaving their intestines to remain...

He then forced himself to clear his head of all images that had entered. He turned to Frank and Hazel, smiling weakly. "So, guys... um, ladies first."

He stepped away from the entrance, gesturing with his hand.

Hazel rolled her eyes, but got down on her hands and knees and starting crawling through. Then she came back, looking up at the boys, her face already coated with a layer of dust.

"What about the mortals? We can't just leave the door open here for them to find."

"I'll go last!" Leo said quickly, taking the opportunity. "I can close it behind me and I'll get a light for us."

Hazel looked unconvinced, but since she apparently didn't have a better solution, she went back into the tunnel.

Frank glanced at Leo nervously, and then looked back at small opening.

"Dude," Leo said before Frank had the chance to talk, "why don't you turn to something, like, a hamster?"

"A hamster?" asked Frank, who looked thoroughly offended.

"Okay, fine," said Leo. "Be...I don't know! A gerbil, maybe, or if you really want you could be a snake or something-"

"There is no way I'm turning into a snake," muttered Frank. With that, he quickly shrank into an iguana, which Leo had to give him credit for. That was smart.

Five minutes later, the door was tightly shut, and Leo was leading the way, guiding the Romans with a personalized candle.

"So..." said Hazel after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Is that fire...um, safe?"

"It usually is," said Leo. "Sometimes, like if I get to excited then it kind of...um, are you scared of fire?"

"Well...I guess you could say that."

"Then you would probably not like to hear what I was going to say. But yeah, it usually is safe."

"Usually?" demanded Hazel.

"Um, yeah. It shouldn't get bad, though, not unless the air suddenly decides to get thin, I find something that could get me really excited...maybe really scared too."

There was a silence behind Leo, and he decided to stop talking about what happened when he was happy. Apparently it was more frightening than he realized.

* * *

><p>Wwell...that was an odd place to end. So, review and hopefully I'll update soon!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Hiiiiiiii! MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my christmas present to you! :P Okay, I know I said this in an earlier chapter, but when you review, if you don't like it, tell me wht you don't like about it. I mean seriously, I thought that I had already went over that, yet I got a review saying that it's lame. HOW, I'm asking, IS IT LAME? goodness, I don't care if you guys tell me you hate it-that's your opinionn. But the LEAST you could do is tell me WHY it's lame. PLEASE. (it's not that much to ask). So, with that said, Merry Christmas!

Leo

After a few minutes of crawling through the cave, the scent of decaying flesh became stronger, until the three of them were actually holding their breath for as long as possible. They encountered the first body in front of a locked door. Its hands (what remained of them, anyway) were raised at the door in a clawing position, as though it had been trying to scratch its way through.

Hazel sounded as though she was gagging, and Frank made no sound from the back.

"So…" said Leo, not very glad that he was in the front, "How do we, uh, get past the door without…you know…" He trailed off, not particularly wanting to think about having to touch the gruesome remnant of this person.

"I suppose we could use my sword," suggested Hazel warily.

Leo nodded, and scooted around behind her.

She carefully took the dagger out, poked the body, and handed it to Leo, her face looking green in the dim light.

"I can't do it," she said, taking a breath. "Leo, you have to do it. Frank wouldn't be able to see."

Leo nodded slowly and took Hazel's _spatha_, using it to drag the body out of the way. He shut his eyes the whole time.

"Eww," he said, once he thought he was done. "Can we get through yet?" He said, slowly crawling forward.

"Um," started Hazel, "I don't think you should-"

_CRUNCH_.

Leo looked down and bit back a scream. He had just broken a rib cage with his knee. He quickly pushed it aside and went to the door, easily unlocking it.

The room inside was a vast cavern, with steps going downwards. Leo felt along the wall for the light switch, and flipped it on, extinguishing the fire in his palm.

"Oh my gods," said Hazel quietly.

The room was even larger than Leo had been able to see with the fire in his hand. At the very top, surprisingly enough was a dome, decorated with stained glass that still remained dark. There were gold outlines of everything, and Leo suspected that it wasn't fake. The walls had probably once been elegant, but now the plaster was peeling off from the walls, the paint long ago worn away. There were gold outlines to that, too, but they were faded and looked unimportant.

But as beautiful as everything was, Leo's favourite part was the floor. The whole thing looked like gold and silver swirled together – which was highly possible, if they were melted at the right temperature. The pattern was unlike anything that Leo had ever seen in his life. It almost looked like a labyrinth – an endless maze of silver floors and towering golden walls. Of course, the floor was flat, and the pattern each wall was as wide as one of Leo's fingers, but he could still imagine it.

"Guys...um, what do you think this would happen to be for?" asked Frank cautiously starting forwards towards a giant table that stood in the middle of the room.

Leo stared at it in wonder. "Frank!" he yelled. Frank immediately stopped, turning to look back. "Don't go any farther."

Frank slowly walked back, keeping his eyes on the table. "What's wrong? Is there a trap or something?"

Leo shook his head, and slowly walked to the table. "If this is what I'm thinking it is...it could either save us or kill us."

"Great. And just what would this be?"

"I think this is...was Archimedes' prison." Leo said in awe. That was one ancient person that he had remembered well enough.

Archimedes had been an ancient Greek inventor – a son of Hephaestus, like Leo. Maybe that was why Leo remembered him so well. He had been as smart as Daedalus, but in different ways. Together they would have been more than genius...

"Who is Archimedes?" asked Hazel, not looking very respectful.

"Are you serious? You don't know who he is?" asked Leo, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. "He's-"

"I'm a Greek inventor. The best of the century, too." A new voice said, but with a sigh, as though he were tired of saying it.

The threesome spun around, Hazel whipping out her cavalry sword and Leo igniting his arms with fire.

In front of them was a ghost – but not a ghost at the same time. He looked like a regular human, although every time he moved he seemed to be invisible. So, Leo figured, he must be a ghost.

"I am Archimedes," the man said, eyeing them warily. "Now, if you would please put down your weapons and extinguish your flames, it would be appreciated."

Leo put out his fire, unable to fully believe what he was hearing. This was Archimedes? The person in front of him had brown hair cut Roman-style, but wore Greek robes. His eyes were green – but more of an icy shade than anything else.

He didn't exactly look welcoming, but Leo didn't care. "You're Archimedes? The greatest inventor of all time?"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Frank, scratching his head.

Archimedes laughed, the hostility fading a bit. "Am I? I died a long time ago, demigod, but I am still very much alive. My soul has been kept prisoner here for centuries. The Romans who trapped me," he said this while glaring at Frank and Hazel "did not seem fit for releasing me. I could not continue on to the Underworld – not while still being in Rome.

"You, son of Hephaestus, I should like to talk to you. But as for the other two..." he flicked his hand, and both of Leo's friends collapsed on the floor.

"Did you kill them?" asked Leo, staring in shock at the bodies of his friends.

"No, I simply put their minds to rest," the man replied.

"You mean sleep? You put them to sleep?"

"Yes," said the famous Greek inventor. "Now, lad, let us talk."

* * *

><p>So...I'm going to end there! And, just a warning, I won't be updating as often anymore, since I'm almostish done this one and I've started a fanfiction of the house of hades, I'll be updating this one in between updates of the other one. And if any of you want to read my other one (hint hint) and review, that would be MUCHLY APPRECIATED! Oh, and plz review too! (for this chapter.) and plz don't just tell me it's lame again... *sigh.* Hope you guys all have a good Tuesday! :P<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Well! I'm actually updating! It's a miracle! Thank you guys so much for actually still bothering to read this! And an extra thanks to everybody who reviewed! I really haven't gotten much recently...

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

To say that Piper was worried about Percy was the understatement of the century.

He was pale and shivering, and staring out at the arena, pointing at it, but Piper didn't want to look. Percy obviously wasn't okay, even though he said he was.

"You guys don't get it!" he whisper – yelled, pointing out at the arena. "We need to rescue him!"

"Uh, Percy?"

He glared at her, which made her shrink back a little, and pointed again. "It's Nico."

He spoke to her as though he were talking to a two-year old, which annoyed Piper, but the shock of what he had said made her forget her anger.

It was true. Nico was standing in the arena, wearing no armor, which was totally unfair considering his opponent was wearing full body armor, plus a mask, plus his swords and bow, which looked like they were made of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold smushed together. All Nico had with him was his sword, made of Stygian Iron. The odds weren't exactly in his favour.

As the three demigods slowly made their way forward in order to see better, the mysterious person notched his first arrow and aimed it lazily at Nico.

He tensed, as if he were somehow going to dodge the arrow, when the first demigod shot it. It missed Nico by the fraction of an inch, and everyone could see that the archer wasn't trying. There was no way Nico would live through the next five minutes, never mind the battle.

Percy looked at Piper and Jason, determination written all over his face. "We're going in there. We can't let him die, and he's my friend."

Piper nodded, looking at Jason, who was hesitating a bit. "Um, sure. I guess so. Yeah..."

Percy frowned, but drew his sword started creeping out to the arena. Piper slowly took Katoptris out, seeing that Jason had his sword in front of him.

"Hey! Over here!" Percy suddenly yelled, making the arrow that Mr. Evil had aimed at Nico go completely off target.

"You call that archery?" Percy taunted. Piper really hoped that Percy would lay off the insults on archery, because from what she'd heard of him, his archery skills were non-existent. If anything, he would kill his friends instead of his enemy.

"I could do better than that!" Oh, great.

"Percy? Piper? Jason? What in Hades are you doing here?" It was Nico.

"Ah, so this is the famous Perseus Jackson, is it?" The evil person asked, lowering his bow and shifting his weight. He smiled under his helmet. "My name is Bartram, son of Poseidon. Glad to know that I don't have a weak brother."

Percy stared at him for a second, and then started cussing under his breath, mostly insults at Bartram. "First Santa Claus, then the giant, Chicken-killing-bunny, Golden Boy, and now this? Not to mention the pegasi. What is wrong with all Poseidon's kids? Do they all have to be evil?"

Piper had no idea what he was talking about, but apparently Bartram did.

"Ah, yes. I have heard of your great feats. But do not worry. I will make your death quick and painless."

"I've heard that before," Percy muttered, glaring at the man in front of them.

The whole time, Nico had been slowly inching backwards towards them, and now he was almost to them, but Bartram had noticed.

"Oh, Nico. Running to your friends for help."

Then, before Piper even had time to think, an arrow was flying in their direction. The whole time so far the crowd had been quiet, listening to their conversation, but now they started jeering and laughing.

Percy ran at Jason and threw all his weight on top of him, crushing him to the ground. At first Piper didn't know what to think, until she saw the arrow wiz right over where Jason had been standing a moment earlier.

Jason had apparently not noticed, as he started muttering something in Latin and shocked Percy, making him go sprawling beside Piper.

"Jason!" Piper yelled, making him jump and turn with a shocked expression. "Percy just saved your life!"

He paled, and then ducked as another arrow flew past him, running over to help Percy up. "Sorry dude," he said, while grinning sheepishly.

Then it was Piper and Nico's turn to body chuck the boys.

"Really?" Percy yelled. "Why not fight me yourself, coward, instead of standing way over there so that you don't have to get hurt? Scared?"

Piper instantly saw how Percy had taunted the son of Poseidon, and she suspected that he had used this strategy before. He had made it look as though if Bartram continued using his arrow that he would look like he was scared.

Bartram hesitated, then, hearing the shouts of the crowd drew his sword and charged.

Percy easily sidestepped the first strike, and tried to jab his neck – one of the only places that wasn't under armor.

Bartram somehow took a knife out and at the last second pushed Percy's sword away with it, saving his life.

He stepped back, surveying Percy with a newfound interest. "So," he said.

"So what?" Percy demanded.

"You're better than they say. Most of my opponents would have been dead already."

Percy snorted. "Yeah, well, then your opponents are weak."

"I fought Ethan Nakamura once. He lived, but barely."

"Scratch what I said earlier."

"Let me talk with Percy," Piper said suddenly, adding a bit of charmspeak.

Bartram hesitated for a moment, but stepped back.

"Percy, I have a plan," she said urgently, hoping that it would work.

He nodded, and turned back for a second to look behind him. "It had better be good. I have a feeling that this guy won't go down easy."

She nodded, and swallowed nervously. She wasn't sure she would be able to do this. She just hoped that Jason wouldn't be too mad.

She slowly walked back to Bartram, and took his hand. "I want to talk with you," she said, hoping that she sounded like a shy little girl. "Privately, please?"

She looked up and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Daughter of Aphrodite?" She nodded. "Fine. You're pretty, anyway."

Men. What was with them?

He led her into his, as it said on the door, 'Personal Office.'

Once they were both seating in the crowded place, and Piper had managed not to sit on a weapon, she started talking.

"You know, I really hate fighting. Makeup is more my thing. And guys." This was so hard for her, and she desperately hoped that she actually sounded like she meant it. Of course, the only boy that she was interested in was Jason, but he didn't know that. Anyway, as a daughter of Aphrodite she hoped that she could be convincing.

"Ah. So you came here to negotiate, then."

She nodded eagerly.

"Well, then, what's your deal?"

She started talking instantly, using as much charmspeak as she could muster. "Well, you're so good-looking and all. I mean, you could be a god – of course, a god that looks good, not like some of them up there!" She giggled and pointed up.

He smiled at her and nodded. "I know. Most women can't help but fall for me."

Piper had to choke back her disgust. "Yes. So, I was wondering...If I made a deal with you, you would take it?" I could give you – uh – after you accept the deal, um, great rewards would come back."

He leaned forward, suddenly interested. "Tell me about these 'great rewards', girl."

She giggled again. "My name is, um...Katie, actually. Katie Gardener."

"Well, Katie, tell me about it." She mentally sighed. He didn't remember that Nico had called Piper by her real name earlier. That was good. It meant that the charmspeak was working.

"I'd love it so much if you would let me and my friends go. See, we have this really important thing coming up, so we have to be there. It's sort of like a big meeting. Anyway, once you let us go, I'll send back...gold! With drachmas and Celestial bronze and the lot of it. I'm very powerful in the world above, you know."

He nodded. "And you'd come back for me?"

She giggled for the third time. "Of course I would!"

"Very well. Go. And the riches had better come soon." Bartram's eyes had glazed over, and for a moment she felt a bit guilty. He was completely under her control.

"Now, you can go to sleep for a while, okay? And when you wake up, you'll forget everything about me."

He nodded, his eyelids already drooping. "Forget...you...Zzzzzz..." He started snoring, and Piper grinned. That had been so easy.

* * *

><p>So, I did an extra almost 500 words for you guys, since I haven't updated in forever! And...I DID MORE CHARMSPEAK! Am I not amazing? I did what you guys asked for! :D<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

THIS IS MY A/N ISN'T IT AMAZING?

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

Piper slowly walked out of Bartram's office, making sure he didn't have any guards. By the time she got back to the arena, she was feeling very unsafe. She had thought that it was easy, but this – this was just too easy.

The crowds had grown silent by the time she got back to her friends, probably confused as to why there was no fighting.

"Where's Bartram?" Percy asked as soon as he saw her.

Piper took her time responding. "He's asleep, and we can go, but it was too easy. We should watch out for traps."

Jason nodded, agreeing with her. "She's right. This is too easy. We can't expect that we're able to just walk out of here. He'll have guards."

"Um...guys?" asked Percy, looking uneasy. "I think I know what that trap is. It's kind of all around us."

"What?" Piper looked around, and she soon understood. Every entrance was sealed shut.

"That's how they imprison demigods like me, and force them to fight to the death," Nico said, startling everyone. Piper had forgotten that he was there.

They were all silent for a few minutes, wondering how they could get out.

"Nico," Percy said suddenly, "can't you shadow-travel out of here?"

The boy blinked in surprise. "I...I didn't think of that. Of course I can! I'll go get help." He closed his eyes for a second, but opened them right away. "Uh...where is help?"

Percy thought for a second, then said, "The Argo ll. You should go there."

He nodded, and shimmered into darkness. Piper shivered. That really creeped her out.

"Well," she said after a couple of minutes, "I guess we should find something to do."

Five hours and twenty tic-tac-toe games later, three very bored demigods sat on a dirt floor. Sadly, one of those half-bloods was Piper.

Percy sat drumming his fingers on the ground, humming, and randomly staring at different spots on the ceiling, every so often saying "did you guys ever notice that?" and pointing out a patch of paint that was a slightly different colour than the rest of the roof.

Of course, Piper would have never noticed that, but then again, she wasn't ADHD like Percy. Finally, Percy stood up. "We are such idiots," he announced.

"What?" Piper looked up from the pattern she was drawing in the dirt.

"Crowd exits. All we have to do is get up there," Percy said, pointing to the stands that were fifteen feet up.

True to his word, there were doors up there, half-hidden by the loitering people.

Jason rose up a few inches, and then flew up to the stands. Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Can you get anyone else up, Superman?" he called, crossing his arms like a little kid.

Jason nodded, and closed his eyes. Suddenly Piper was rushing on the air up. Up and sideways, that is. Before she knew what was happening she was in the stands beside an unconscious Jason, and trying not to throw up. It hadn't been the smoothest ride.

"We should carry him," Percy said, staring down at Piper's boyfriend.

"Sure. You don't happen to know where those doors lead, do you?"

He raised his eyebrows in response. She got the message.

Together, they each grabbed one of Jason's arms and started dragging him to the nearest door. By the time they got there, he was stirring.

"Where am I...?" he moaned, opening his eyes.

"Oh, good, you're awake. You knocked yourself out a few minutes ago, dude," Percy told him, letting go as he struggled to his feet.

"Yep. Pretty much what he said," Piper told him when he looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"Oh," he said. Then he opened the door and stared through it. "Guess what, guys? We get to walk through another sewer."

"Yay," muttered Percy, "I can't wait."

Piper grinned, and Jason managed a faint smile too.

"Wait!" Piper suddenly yelled, frantically searching her pockets. It wasn't there.

The boys both turned to her with puzzled expressions. "Uh, Piper...?" Jason asked leaning on the wall with one hand.

She muttered Greek curses under her breath. "I must've dropped it back in his office. How could I have been so stupid?"

Jason and Percy looked at each other. Piper saw Percy mouth to him, _Girls_.

She rolled her eyes, and finally told them. "I don't have my dagger."

"O-o-o-h," Percy said, dragging the 'o' sound.

"I have to go back and get it."

"I'm coming with you," Jason immediately told her.

"No, you aren't. You're too weak. Anyway, you wouldn't be able to get yourself up again, and that would be our biggest problem. I'm going to go by myself."

"Am I invisible or something?" protested Percy, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No. You aren't coming with me, either."

He turned the cute-face into a glare, but Piper didn't budge. "See you boys later," she called, before jumping over the edge.

She landed on the ground in a crouch, thankfully not really hurting her ankles.

It turned out that Bartram was still sleeping, so she didn't have any problem there. She quickly plucked her dagger from the desk and walked out with it. Now was the hard part; getting back up.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to climb it, since it was all flat, but maybe there was a rope or something that Percy could toss down...

"Percy!" She called, looking up, hoping to see her friend's face.

"Percy?" This time it was more of a question.

"Right here, Piper," he responded from behind her.

"Percy! You were supposed to stay up there! Now how do we get up?"

"Um..."

And that was when Nico came back with help.

* * *

><p>So...the end! Pleeeeeeeeeease review!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

THIS IS MY AMAZING A/N. READ IT AND BE AMAZED...

* * *

><p>Hazel<p>

When Hazel first woke up, she couldn't remember where she was. As she kept her eyes closed, everything that had happened to her came rushing back: Archimedes knocking her out...was Frank and Leo okay? She slowly opened one eye, until she was able to see Leo sitting at a table with Archimedes.

Leo looked nervous. Archimedes looked...almost mad. At least he was a ghost, though, so he probably couldn't do anything bad to Leo. Hopefully.

"Explain your quest to me. If I think that it's good enough for me to aid you then... Leo Valdez, are you listening to me?"

Leo seemed to finally realize that Archimedes had started to talk and that Leo hadn't heard a single word. "Uh..."

He just sighed. "I said; explain your quest to me. If it seems worthy enough to have my aid, then I shall help you. If not, well..." he flicked his hand dismissively and continued. "You may start."

"Well, um...see, Hera sent us – well, she didn't exactly send us on this quest, but she started it..." Leo went on, explaining the whole quest and everything that had happened up until then.

During the whole thing, Hazel didn't move – she just lay on the floor listening. If Archimedes decided that their quest wasn't worth his help, she had to be ready to fight.

"So yeah, then we ended up here," Leo finished, twisted his fingers and looking everywhere at once.

Archimedes leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, thinking. Finally, he said, "You are telling the truth. You are going to try to save the world, putting your own lives at risk. But, I have heard of much nobler causes. I have decided that I won't help you, but I will not destroy you."

Leo sighed, and Hazel relaxed.

"But I need to challenge you. I cannot simply let you come in here without permission and leave again, without permission."

Hazel winced. That did not sound good.

"You will fight me." Hazel opened her eyes and stared at the man in disbelief. He expected Leo to fight him?

Leo seemed to be having the same thoughts. "Whoa – wait. You – you're a ghost. I can't – I mean, how-?"

Archimedes smirked, then, under the table he slowly slid out a dagger. Leo couldn't see it, and Hazel knew that Archimedes would kill him if she didn't help.

She glared at the piece of metal and it dropped to the ground in a clatter.

Archimedes looked down, obviously surprised that he had dropped his secret weapon. Leo, on the other hand, jumped, and looked under.

"What?" he protested, taking a sledgehammer out of his tool belt, "You were going to kill me? I thought you said a fair fight?"

"I said nothing about it being fair," The older son of Hephaestus said, before grabbing his dagger again and...Dropping it.

He stared at it for a second before grabbing it again.

Leo laughed. "You can't even hold your own knife?"

Archimedes glared at him. "It's a dagger. Yes, I can hold it, but today, right now, for some reason...the earth wants it. Perhaps Gaea needs it to do something."

Leo paled in the dim light. "Gaea? But she...you're working for her? Queen Dirt Face?"

Archimedes snarled in a very un-ghost-like way and once again lunged at Hazel's friend.

And, of course, Hazel used her power, but she didn't pull it down. She pushed it up to the ceiling, grinning as Archimedes jumped, trying to get it.

While he was distracted, Leo glanced over and saw Hazel smiling. He winked, pretended to shoot her with a finger gun, and turned back to his half-brother.

"Can't get your sword back, Archimedes?" Leo taunted, then lunged forward and smacked his face with the sledgehammer. Surprisingly enough, it actually made contact, and sent him sprawling on the floor, with his face already beginning to swell.

Leo then threw his weapon, and yelled "Hazel!"

She immediately understood. She concentrated on the huge chunk of metal and guided it towards it target – and certain demigod's face.

After Archimedes was passed out, Hazel stood up, and with Leo they dragged Frank over to the doorway on the other side of the room.

They slowly opened the heavy wooden door, and by then Frank had woken up and was stumbling along the path.

Hazel jumped as a loud banging came from the other side. She glanced at the boys. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Leo glanced back. "Uh, sure. Don't worry, Ms. Levesque, I will go first and protect you from any dangers."

He grinned while speaking, and then threw open the door.

On the other side was a wall of wood.

"Great," muttered Frank, while glaring at it.

"DIE!" a voice suddenly came through the wall.

Hazel drew her spatha. "I wish Arion were here," she said, glaring at the wood.

Leo, on the other hand, looked happier than usual. "Guys, wait! If that's who I think it is...and I know this wood. I remember when I nailed it together."

He hesitated for a moment before yelling, "Coach Hedge?"

Hazel looked at Frank in bewilderment, and mouthed the words, What?

Frank seemed just as puzzled.

"Valdez? What are you doing on the other side of that ship? Where are you? Are there monsters to be killed?"

Leo smirked. "I'm fine, Coach. Just need some help getting out of here. Could you, uh, maybe move the boat?"

There was the sound of goat hooves clattering, and suddenly the wooden wall started moving.

Leo smiled happily. "I knew we would be saved!"

Hazel had to smile back, and even Frank didn't look as mad at Leo as he usually did.

"Leo? Hazel? Frank, too?"

Hazel glanced at Frank. "That sounds like-"

"Piper! Is Jason alright? Oh, hi Percy!" Leo suddenly yelled out.

The Argo ll had moved, permitting the demigods to be able to see each other.

"VALDEZ!" A voice yelled out.

Leo turned around and paled.

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?" The rest of the colour drained out of Leo's face as he watched his boat move toward a wall.

A run-in would be disastrous. They'd have no way to go save Annabeth, and no way to escape. They would be stuck in here, unless someone did something to save the boat.

* * *

><p>*Sigh* I'm finally done! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! hope you guys liked it! I'm getting really really close to the end now! I think maybe 1...2,3...4 or 5 chapters left? Please keep reading!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

I'm really trying to finish now! Please review still!

* * *

><p>Hazel<p>

Hazel could hear the silence as the Argo slid toward the wall, slowly gaining speed.

Then suddenly all Hades broke lose. The air was filled with the sounds of screaming, yelling, and demigods tripping over themselves in order to get to their boat before it was destroyed.

Hazel suddenly stopped running. This would never work. Maybe if she could slow it down a bit...

Closing her eyes, she put all her concentration on the ship. She knew that she would never be able to stop it, but maybe she could buy them enough time...

"What are you doing, Levesque?" A voice demanded her, ruining her thoughts. It was Coach Hedge. "Get going! Move it, move, it, move it!" He continued to trot along, going slower than the rest of Hazel's friends, but at least able to restrain from falling over contrary to the rest of the Half-Bloods.

She took a deep breath and forced the ship to come towards her. It didn't work, of course, but it seemed as though it had slowed down a bit. She concentrated harder, an invisible force almost tugging her towards the Argo II, instead of vice versa.

Then she heard Leo, unfortunately, which completely ruined any chance of her stopping it.

"Guys, I got it! Wait no, I don't. Hazel, what are you doing? Aren't you going to help us? Percy, can you-wait never mind Jason, use your Superman powers or something! Frank, could you turn into a dragon or something big? Just don't turn into something like a snake – that would be bad. Uh-oh! There it is! HAZEL! I told you to come over here!"

Because he had to keep mentioning her name, she finally gave up trying to think. It was pointless, anyways. She had got them a few seconds, but maybe that was all they needed.

"Wait...wait...I got it!" Leo exclaimed as the boat screeched to a halt. "Yes! Point one for Leo Valdez!"

"Leo, just get us out of here – Annabeth probably doesn't have enough time to spare for you goofing around!" Piper scolded, grabbing onto Jason's hand and flying up to the giant warship.

Hazel saw Percy grow paler as he grabbed onto the side ladder that Leo had installed for emergencies and climbed up to the deck. Frank simply turned into a bird and flew up, and Hazel and Nico climbed up the ladder after Percy.

"Leo, get us out of here as fast as possible. We need to find Annabeth before she gets hurt," Percy said, then almost immediately after went below-deck, probably to try and get rest.

"Okay, then. Does anybody know where we're going before I take off and lead us off in the most-likely wrong direction?"

Hazel glanced at Nico, just in time to see him open his mouth, but just before he was going to say something, an arrow whizzed out of nowhere and caught Percy's shoulder, sending him flying backwards and into a wall.

He gasped, pulling it out from his shirt and gasping, obviously in pain. There must be poison on the arrow... No sooner had she thought that then another one shot past her face, missing her by less than an inch. She yelped and looked around, desperately trying to find the owner of those arrows.

Nico, on the other hand, was staring at her with wide eyes. He had an expression on his face that she had never seen with Nico before – fear. Pure fear. She didn't know why – he had faced things much worse than this before, but Percy seemed to understand.

"Nico," he gasped, his eyes darting from place to place, looking for something. "You can't – this isn't back then – Thorn isn't here. This isn't-"

"No." Nico said in a small voice. "This, this isn't-"He turned toward her. "Bianca?"

She suddenly realized what was happening – something similar must have happened when Nico was young, maybe even before he knew that he was a Half-Blood.

"Nico!" Percy yelled. "Come on, Nico, you have to help us! You know who you are; you can fight the monster this time! You have a weapon!"

He must have found what he was looking for, as he staggered forward, clutching his shoulder, determinedly walking to the other side of the boat. As he got there, he grabbed a container of ambrosia and started eating it, also dumping a bit of nectar on his arm, wincing as it healed magically and the poison left his body.

Nico must have shaken himself out of his trance, because he stepped in front of Hazel and drew his sword.

"Nico, thanks for everything, but I can take care of myself." Hazel told him, trying to step sideways.

"No, Hazel." He said with his back to her. "I can't let this be like...like before."

She understood what he meant. Last time apparently something had happened to Bianca? Or maybe that was the last time he had seen her before she died...?

She stepped back behind him again, but not before drawing her spatha. If anything happened to her brother, she planned to go down fighting too.

Hazel didn't realize it, but the whole time Piper had been creeping toward the edge of the boat, and now she was peering over the side, gasping.

Another arrow whizzed by her face, missing her by a fraction of an inch.

She turned around; eyes wide and her hair dishevelled from the sprint to get to the boat, and whispered, "It's Bartram again! He won't remember us though – be prepared!"

Hazel nodded, not quite sure who Bartram was, but Percy cursed under his breath, as well as Jason.

"Who dares enter my kingdom?" A voice, probably Bartram's, came bellowing from below.

Leo snorted. "Kingdom? Yeah, right. More like Hades."

Hazel smiled, and she saw Piper smirk. Leo was more accurate than he realized.

"I asked who goes before me!" Bartram yelled again.

Leo smiled again. "Guys, watch this. Don't say anything." He walked slowly up to the side and ducked under the railing so that he was out-of-view. "It is us, of course! We have Jason! Why do you think the ship is called the Argo? We have, um...a great fire-breathing dragon with us this time!"

By this point, everyone on board was smiling and Leo looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Jason? You have come back? Where is your army?"

Jason looked around, to see everyone else staring at him. "What?" He whispered, looking confused.

"Dude, you're Jason. You answer!" Percy whisper-yelled back.

"Um...I am here because, uh, we have to defeat Gaea! I have...come back from the Underworld just to complete this terrible mission! And my uh, huge army is here, they just...don't like to be watched." Jason said, looking a bit panicked.

Leo was still sitting under the railing stifling laughter.

"You have my complete permission to leave this arena. My kingdom! I know you, Jason, so I will let you go. That is the only reason. By any chance, do you have any hot girls on board?"

Jason's eyes immediately went to Piper, and then they both blushed, making Leo laugh even harder.

"Um...no. No pretty girls. This mission is much too dangerous for my girlfriend to come back to life."

Hazel could hear Bartram's sigh from the deck. "That's a shame. Well, when you get back to where you came from, tell your girlfriend to come visit me!"

Piper looked disgusted. She opened her mouth, but Frank, who was beside her, lightly punched her arm and she closed her mouth.

"Sure, uh, Bartram. I'll see you...around."

With that said, Leo returned to the control room and they slowly lifted off to save Annabeth

* * *

><p>That's it Done! Now I'll work on the next chapter. I'm sooooo close!<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

MY A/N IS ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

After Percy had left her, Annabeth had had a great little chat with her mom. At least, as great as it could go when your mom delivers a death sentence to you.

At the moment, she stood on the bank of the river Tiber, and stared at the murky water, full of polluted items.

According to her mom, the coin was going to guide her – it would glow hotter the closer she got to the statue. And somehow, the statue would save them. At least according to Athena it would.

She took a breath and held up the golden drachma-sized coin, watching it gleam in the sunlight. Slowly but surely, as she held her concentration (which was not easy for an ADHD demigod), the murky water slowly parted to reveal a stone staircase leading down.

Annabeth knew for a fact that it hadn't been there earlier. She could see to the bottom – it wasn't that deep, and there were no stairs. But magic didn't care what was possible and what wasn't.

She took a step forward, holding her breath as the river smell became stronger.

Taking faster steps, she was soon completely underground, with only the small coin as guidance, as well as her bronze knife which glowed brightly in the darkness of the path that she walked on. Her coin slowly grew brighter, but that didn't make reassure Annabeth at all. There should have been monsters, or traps by now...

"Who goes there?" A voiced suddenly hissed from the darkness.

Annabeth mentally face-palmed. She had to think that?

"My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Now, who are you? I need to continue on my journey and I will kill anything in my way if necessary."

There was a repeated hissing sound from the darkness, and Annabeth realized with a start that the creature was laughing.

"By all means, Annabeth, go ahead. We have been waiting for you for over millennia. Ever since your mother turned our mother into what she has become, we have been waiting for you. Watching you since the day you were born, sending out spies to monitor you, but you did not notice. Our mother is still here, but there are more of us than just myself. Many more and you can be sure that you will meet them. As to what I am...you know what I am, my dear child. I am your enemy."

Annabeth raised her glowing bronze knife, her arm shaking slightly. "Why are you here?" She demanded, her voice quivering slightly. She hated spiders. Why, of all things, did there have to be spiders down here? Why couldn't it have been a hydra, at the very least?

The spider chuckled. Or at least that's what it sounded like, anyway.

"I am here, my dear girl, because of your mother and her precious statue that you are trying to retrieve."

Annabeth stared into the shadows, frozen, not sure what to do. "I...the statue...at least let me fight you."

The monster laughed. She had no idea how big it was, but she had a weapon. More than one, if necessary, but she hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

"Come right on, dearie."

She took a deep breath before charging at it. That was her fatal mistake.

As she ran forwards, her foot caught on a rock and she slipped, falling face-first into...nothing.

Before she realized that she was falling, she landed. The ground felt soft...strange. Usually the ground was harder than that...

She reached over and felt it. After a few seconds she figured out what it was.

Spider webs.

Annabeth felt her heart climb into her throat. She was lying on a bed of cobwebs, somehow woven together to form a floor.

She spotted her knife a few feet away, shining in the darkness.

She crawled forward; testing to make sure it was stable, then walked briskly and snatched it back to her.

She sighed in relief; it was all fine now. Mostly. The only problem was-

A loud crackling noise came from the middle of the room, and she froze. It sounded like fabric being ripped apart...

Just as she figured it out, the floor broke and she was once again sent tumbling down a hole.

Annabeth had to choke down her scream as she fell through blackness, and for a moment she panicked, imagining that she had fallen through Tartarus.

No such luck. She crashed into the floor at a very unwelcoming speed, and she heard her arm crack underneath her.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she gasped, trying to block out the overwhelming pain that exploded in her arm. She cradled it, remembering to check and make sure it was still in its right place, but unable to think about anything else she could do.

After about ten minutes of sitting on the ground, Annabeth forced herself to get up.

"Come on Annabeth, you have to get to the statue," she muttered, just for some reassurance that she wasn't dead yet.

She slowly got to her feet, and then realized that she would have to make a sling for her arm. She looked around using the dim glow of her knife to find anything that might be useful.

The room she was in was in a square shape and made completely of rock, with a small circular hole in one corner that looked large enough for her to slip through.

In another corner, though, was an old rotted towel, bunched up into a ball.

Annabeth groaned when she saw it, and then realized that it was the perfect thing. And she knew who had made it appear – well, probably at least. It was most-likely Hermes, but it could've been Athena or Iris.

She walked over and picked up the yellowed fabric. As it unravelled a sharp clanging noise rang throughout the room and Annabeth froze.

Then she unfroze as she realized that it was herself that made it. She put the knife on the soil to see what it was...

Ambrosia! She grabbed it and started eating it, feeling the pain fade a little already. Once she started feeling warm, though, she took another mouthful and stuffed the rest into her pocket.

She then proceeded to make herself a sling and continued following the trail. There was a wooden ladder that led completely down, nailed to the wall, and it took her several minutes to reach the bottom. Once she got there, she was forced to walk in a freezing stream to a large cavern, which was where everything awaited.

She took a deep breath before entering – she didn't know what was in there, but pushed one of the two doors open with her good arm.

She gasped.

* * *

><p>THE END! I hope you guys enjoyed my story! Thank you so much for all your reviews – I really appreciated it and hope that you all will read my next book, House of Hades. Thanks once again for being (sort of?) patient with my terrible updating skills...did you fall for that? Huh? Huh? I'm just kidding! I wouldn't end a story like that! Three more chapters though and I'm done! :D<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Shout-out to mythologylover! Thanks for the reviews so much! You're amazing!

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

Looming up in front of her was the statue. It was about 50 feet tall, covered in a sheet of gold molded to look like a robe. The statue looked so much like Athena that Annabeth expected it to bend down and start talking to her, like her real mother would. It shone with power, glowing a gold/silver colour and lighting up the room a little.

Annabeth took a step forward, her eyes riveted on Athena's face.

In the shadows, there was slight movement and for a moment, small whispers rose up around Annabeth.

She whipped around, holding her knife out in front of her and all at once the whispers stopped and the darkness retreated.

Looking around cautiously one more time, she walked up to the statue and sat at its base, under the folds of stone fabric.

"Annabeth Chase..." A voice hissed, making her jump.

"Yes, a fine girl," hissed another.

"To eat!" A throaty voice yelled, and there were short bursts of hissing from around the room, which Annabeth assumed was laughter. From spiders. Maybe Arachne.

"I'm not going to be eaten by anyone here! Now, where is Arachne? I will only talk to her."

"My dear, I'm right here. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll taste delicious in the jaws of my children," a sickly sweet voice came from the wall of shadows and a large round form emerged.

Annabeth shuddered and told herself not to panic. "Come out from the shadows, Arachne. Or are you too scared of the statue?"

The monster hissed. "Annabeth, dear, you know I wouldn't really hurt you. After all, your mother only turned me into a spider because I was too selfish. That's it – do you really think that I've harboured a grudge all these years?"

_Yes_, thought Annabeth, but she didn't say anything. "Come out, into the light, where I can see you," she repeated, hoping that she could at least get a glimpse of what sort of horrible thing she would have to kill.

Arachne obeyed this time.

Annabeth's heart missed a beat, and then started pounding harder than it ever had before. She gulped. Arachne had a spider's body with a head that was half-woman half-monster – a woman's face, with a tight brown bun, but her eyes were wide and lidless, making them look stretched and inhuman. She had tiny sets of eyes on the side of her head, and the sides of her face bristled with short fur outlining her face.

"Well? Are you surprised by my appearance, darling?" Arachne hissed, laughing.

"No," Annabeth managed to say, trying to calm herself and forcing herself not to shrink back from the horrible beast.

The laughing started again. "Well, my dear, I suppose that that's a good thing. If you aren't at all scared, that means we can kill you without you giving us problems."

"I won't be killed."

"Oh, so we will have problems then, honey?" Arachne narrowed her eyes. "Well, in that case..."

All of the other spiders suddenly started to crawl forward and Annabeth tried not to throw up.

"Stop!" She had to think of something. Something, something, anything...what were spiders scared of?

She realized the answer was above her head.

"Stop!" She repeated, trying to make herself sound more confident than she felt. "This statue...if you try to harm me, this statue will come to live and destroy you, with every last one of your children," Annabeth said, looking Arachne right in the eye. "Athena will protect me."

Arachne growled, sending spider-saliva flying everywhere. "We know this is a lie, Annabeth Chase. We have eaten many children of Athena before and the statue has not done so much as to blink!"

"Yes, well...that's because they didn't do enough to earn her respect," said Annabeth, praying to all the gods that Percy would get here and save her. She doubted that her mom would actually come to save her in the statue.

"And how should we believe you? Children of Athena are known for their tricks." Arachne said, but despite her words scuttled backwards a bit.

"I bet that's because they didn't save Olympus, or help retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt, or outsmart the witch Circe, or travel through the Sea of Monsters, or redesign Mount Olympus, or..."

Annabeth was interrupted by a small spider, which crawled suddenly from the doorway and over to its mother. It made a series of sounds, and then disappeared again.

Arachne turned back to her and snarled. "A large boat has come...maybe your enemies, but quite possibly your friends. I can't risk you getting the statue." With that said, she shot threads of strand towards Annabeth before she could even blink, and in a second, she was completely tied up with strands of silk. She tried wiggling, but she could barely move her fingers.

She gasped and fell down, hitting her head on the ground, turning her vision red for a few moments.

In those few moments Arachne had her grabbed with two of her legs and was crawling off towards Zeus-knew-where.

She tried to keep herself calm and reassured, but that was a feat near impossible. She knew it was impossible to escape – enough spider thread was stronger than metal but flexible at the same time. She still had her knife, but there was no way that she could escape before the spider put new strands of web around her again.

They entered a new room, and Annabeth's head banged against the hard rock floor again, and she cried out in pain.

Arachne hissed menacingly, and before she knew it, another strand was around her mouth.

Annabeth blinked hard and breathed heavily through her nose. It didn't help though – she started feeling claustrophobic, and tears started running down her face before she could stop them. They fell from her face and splattered against the floor.

Arachne started scrambling up a ramp, knocking Annabeth's head against several more times, each time Annabeth crying out silently, more and more tears falling to the ground.

Finally, they arrived in another large cavern, and once again Arachne banged Annabeth's head against the ground, but this was the hardest time yet.

The last thing Annabeth heard before passing out was Percy's voice, yelling "Annabeth! Annabeth, I'm here!"

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? I know, this would never happen and I'm sorry if Arachne's description is too much like the one in the real MOA, but it's really hard to have something else!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

OH MY GOSH IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS! Most excited I've ever been, and it has to be the end. Go figure. : P and sorry, I know I haven't done Frank or Jason but it MUST end with Percy! It has to! (POV) A shout-out to random fangirl, thanks for reviewing – it made me laugh! But thanks to everyone else for reviewing – I haven't had reviews in a while and I'm really happy! Thanks so much!

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

After Leo somehow managed to get the Argo into a giant cavern, all Percy cared about was getting back to Annabeth. He saw a few spiders, but as soon as the demigods entered the room, they vanished, leaving him to wonder if they were in his imagination or if they had done something to Annabeth.

He desperately hoped that he was going crazy.

A banging noise came from a tunnel on the other side of the huge cave, and the other demigods joined him in looking over the side, trying to see what sort of monster awaited them.

"It'll be alright, Percy. We'll rescue Annabeth and then we can go save the world. It's simple," Hazel said gently with a small smile.

Everyone else nodded and agreed with her, and he smiled back gratefully.

"Where's the monster? I'll kill it, don't worry!" came a voice from below decks.

Coach Hedge.

Percy had actually sort of liked the old satyr. He was a bit too war-crazy, but he was willing to kill monsters, which by Percy's standards made anyone pretty good.

"Not yet Coach!" Frank yelled back.

Percy didn't hear him, His eyes were on Annabeth.

Even from this distance, he could see that she looked horrible. She was trapped in strands of spider silk, her head was lolling by the ground, and her eyes were glassy and unable to focus. Not to mention that she was being dragged by a giant spider.

"Annabeth!" he yelled, hoping she was still conscious. "We're here, Annabeth!"

He thought he saw her head look in his direction, but he didn't know if she could see him. Then her head hit the ground hard, and her eyes closed and her head started getting dragged in the dirt.

He stared at her.

She couldn't be dead. He'd die for her first.

He jumped over the side of the ship, landing very painfully, even though he rolled, using a Roman technique that he had seen Hazel use.

"Ow," he said. Then he looked at the monster that held Annabeth captive and knew he was in trouble.

For starters, it was a giant spider. Her face was so ugly that Percy didn't even want to describe it.

"Arachne?" he asked hesitantly, wondering if he'd got the name right. "Wait...is it..." He was racking his brains when it hissed.

"Of course I am Arachne, you fool!"

Percy jumped a little, and then took his pen out of his pocket. "Um, well...hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna have to kill you. Nothing personal, of course."

Arachne's face turned even uglier. "Harm me, and the girl will die." She spat, dragging Annabeth closer to her.

Percy watched helplessly as he saw her eyes flutter open. She looked in confusion at Percy, and it seemed to slowly dawn of her what was happening, which wasn't like her at all. She usually picked up on things faster than that.

"Annabeth-"Percy said, his voice breaking.

"Percy, don't...you need the statue. Kill her – it doesn't matter if I live or die. I'll just meet up with you in the Underworld again anyway.

"Charmspeak," Jason muttered, nudging Piper a bit. "Pipes, you can convince her to let Annabeth go. We'll kill her after that."

Piper nodded, looking a bit uneasy, but she stepped forwards anyway.

"Um, Arachne?" she said, making an attempt to smile. "I just need o talk to her for a second, or maybe a minute, so if you could let her go, that'd be great. Uh, actually I meant to ask you if you could let her go. I mean, we wouldn't hurt her and you would still get to eat her."

Arachne smiled – an expression that did help her looks. And by Piper's face, she was thinking the same thing as Percy.

"Of course, my dear. Just for a minute though, obviously."

Piper nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, that would be great! Thank you so much, Arachne."

Arachne kept smiling and dropped Annabeth in front of them. "Make it quick, dears."

Percy wasn't listening any more. He rushed over to where Annabeth was, and dropped to the ground. He looked around for some kind of small blade.

"Piper, could I see your, uh...looking glass?" He asked, glancing at Arachne nervously.

Without a word, Piper quickly slid Katoptris from its sheath and handed it to Percy, her eyes filled with worry.

_Be fast_, she mouthed.

He nodded.

Percy started sawing at Annabeth's bonds. They broke easily enough, considering he was using Celestial Bronze, but once they were cut loose, they stuck to everything. That included Percy, unfortunately.

"Stupid – Hades – spider webs –"Percy muttered, flicking his hand as an attempt to get it off. Finally, he gave up and muttered a few choice words in Ancient Greek.

Piper and Leo looked at him, and he was glad that the others were Roman.

"Percy...As much as I support that you hate Arachne, you probably shouldn't be using those words right now," Annabeth said, her voice not much more than a faint whisper.

Percy stared at her. "You heard that?" He asked, hoping that maybe she didn't. As an afterthought, he should have used better words.

"Of course," she said. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing shallowly, but at least she was alive and conscious.

"OW!" She yelled as Percy touched her arm. "It's broken..." she whispered, her eyes fluttering open before quickly falling into unconsciousness.

Percy paled, but he was only focused on her. Meanwhile, the other demigods had been slowly arming themselves.

"Percy!" Jason yelled, startling Percy. He turned around, just in time to see Arachne...coming straight at him with unimaginable speed.

He gulped – he was as good as dead.

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I am back to doing cliffhangers! :P I know you guys love them so much, so I decided to do one just for you! :D anyway, thanks again SO MUCH for the reviews – I really, really like that you guys are still reading this and bothering to review!<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

I abandoned you guys! AAAH! I am SO sorry! Grrr. I meant to update right away and got half the chapter done, forgot about it, then got an iPod and forgot about it again. I'M GOING TO UPDATE NOW THOUGH! (*sniff* I even had a whole A/N written a month ago!)

Percy

Percy's only thought after _I'm going to be dead_ was _I need to protect Annabeth._ He lunged forward and grabbed his pen, uncapping it while he was still in the air. He landed in a crouch in front of Annabeth's limp body and less than a second later Arachne body came barrelling at him.

He put his sword in front of him and heard it go through the spider's body.

Arachne dropped to the ground, hissing, "This will not be the last, demigod. He is near...he will destroy you..."

Percy pulled his sword back out and recapped it before turning back to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, are you still awake?" he asked, biting his lip.

A faint laugh escaped from Annabeth's lips. "Barely. Remember...last year, in the Second Titan war when I was stabbed? You sound exactly like you did then." A small smirk appeared. "And you probably look the same, too." Her eyes were still closed, as if she didn't have the strength to open them, but Percy knew that Annabeth was right and he blushed.

"...and now you're blushing..."

The six other demigods started to laugh, though it sounded more like they were trying to get rid of their nerves.

"Um, so, Arachne said, uh..." Percy started to say, wanting to change the subject.

Piper smiled a bit. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she knew exactly what Percy was trying to do, but she went along with it anyway.

"She said that he was near. And if she lived longer, she would have said that he would avenge her death."

The seven half-bloods looked at the pile of dust warily.

"So we should leave Annabeth on the ship with someone else, then. She's obviously not strong enough yet to go on the last part of the quest." Nico said, using his sword to draw little designs in the dirt.

"I'm fine," said a voice behind Percy.

He turned around to see Annabeth sitting, her hands on her legs, breathing heavily. This time, though, her eyes were open; gray storm clouds darting from one person to the next and finally landing on Percy's face.

"Annabeth, you're not fine," he protested. "You can't go into a battle like this. Not like that!"

Annabeth glared at him. "I am completely capable of using a knife."

"Yeah - when you haven't been dragged half a mile through rocks by a giant spider that's trying to kill you!"

She glared at him, which he took as an '_I can't think of a good comeback for that so I will glare instead._

"See? That's my point. You can't even stand, Annabeth. I won't let you come to this battle – it would suicidal."

She glared more. "Fine. But if I feel any better at all –"She left that hanging, but everyone knew that she would come.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. Now, we need someone to stay with her..."

At this Annabeth attempted to punch him. "Okay, this is enough. You got me to stay back – I will not be babysat. I refuse."

Percy glared back at her, but after a few seconds he gave in. "Fine, but if anything happens to you, you only have yourself to blame."

She raised her eyebrows. "If I know you as well as I think I do, if anything happens to me you won't forgive yourself until you come visit me in the Underworld."

"Annabeth! Don't even say that!"

"Um...can we, like, get going before I throw up? Since you guys love each other so much and all..." Leo said, shifting awkwardly.

"Fine," said Percy, still not taking his eyes off of Annabeth.

She managed to stand up, then grabbed Percy's arm. "First he's helping me to your boat though, Leo."

There were a few mutterings among the rest of the group, but no one objected.

As Percy helped Annabeth walk back to the Argo II, they talked.

"Annabeth, please, if something happens to you while I'm gone –"

"You can still let me come with you," she said, smiling as she glanced at Percy.

He rolled his eyes. "You think you'd be allowed to do that?"

"I'm allowed to do anything I want."

He raised his eyebrows at that. "Oh, really? I'd like to see you try and talk about Zeus's attitude and get away with that."

"Well, to start with, he's way to prideful. He seriously needs to get a grip on his temper. Honestly, I haven't met anyone with that big of an anger issue in my whole life. If I could, I'd -"

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled. He glanced behind him. His friends were all staring back at him. He turned around again to face Annabeth. "Are you trying to get killed?"

She smiled again. "You told me to," she said sweetly, before kissing him.

"I hate you," he said. "You're too good of a strategist. Now I can't yell at you!" He pouted, and Annabeth laughed. He loved hearing her laugh.

"Percy, you should probably go now. You know what's waiting for you, right?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. I had a dream a while ago about two giants...Ephialtes and Otis. I'm guessing that one of them is waiting for us – me – and..." He frowned. "One of them likes hamburgers. From McDonald's. I don't want to know, either."

Annabeth got a confused expression. "Um..."

Percy just shook his head. "I'm not sure."

She smiled. "Well, just in case I don't see you again..."

She grabbed his hands, and then kissed him. Percy had to try not to smile.

After, she looked at him with her beautiful gray eyes, and Percy was sure that she would say something else in farewell. Knowing Annabeth, it was probably –

"You know, you still drool when you sleep." She smirked and climbed up the boat without looking back, leaving Percy standing there and staring up with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Oh my gods. What'd she say this time?" A voice groaned beside him.

Percy turned to see Leo standing beside him, tossing a wrench from hand to hand.

"Um, nothing. Why do you have a wrench?" He asked, puzzled.

Leo glanced down as if noticing it for the first time. "Oh...I don't know." He shrugged and grinned before stuffing it back in his tool belt. "Anyway, they're waiting for us."

Percy nodded and followed Leo back to the group, where they had started making plans. When Percy got there, though, he refused to take part.

"Plans always end up backfiring for me, and for most other demigods too. We can't possibly know what to expect. I'm going with Riptide and fighting. If you make a plan, go ahead, but it'll have to be without me." He explained, glaring at the dusty floor where a 'map' was drawn. It didn't really show much except the room they were in.

"I'm with him," Jason suddenly spoke up. "Plans don't normally work out for me. Last time I tried making a plan for something like this, it got demigods killed. But then, I had the Roman army."

After that, everyone else slowly agreed. They started walking the way Annabeth had come from.

When they exited the room, they followed a steep path downhill that made most of them trip over their feet – especially Percy, who kept cursing under his breath. When the earth finally evened out, the air grew chilly and damp, making Percy start shivering and chattering his teeth.

"Percy Jackson. I have heard about you." A deep voice said, startling everyone. Instinctively, Percy uncapped Riptide and stepped forwards.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

The same voice bounced off from the wall behind them. "I'll show myself when I please. In the meantime, though, you will stay here as guests."

Percy spun around just in time to see a giant pile of rocks fall in front of the opening that he had walked through only a minute ago.

They were trapped underground with a Giant. Great.

There you go! I MIGHT finish next chapter...probably not though! Two more chapters...maybe. anyway, i'm almost done!


	40. Chapter 40

Oh my goodness I cannot even...wow...i am so sorry! I probably promised that I would update fast, didn't I? IUERGHJASBJKSGD. That's my apology...urg...i am so lazy over the summer! I never get around to doing what I should...and I LIKE writing, too! Love everyone who reviewed in the last...couple months...thanks a TON! And no, it's not the real thing, but thank you for thinking it is!

Percy

Percy and the other demigods stood in a circle, with their backs to each other. Percy had Riptide drawn and held onto it with both hands in front of him, the Celestial Bronze glowing in the darkness of the cavern.

"You are in Gaea's hands now, foolish mortals!" The voice bellowed again, this time from behind Percy, closest to Piper.

She slid Katoptris out of its sheath and held it warily in front of her.

A booming laughter followed, making the ground quiver slightly. "You think a knife can defeat me? Me? I am the Great Ephialtes!"

Percy grinned suddenly. "So you're the one who likes Big Macs?"

Everyone stared at him. Hazel muttered, "Whatever you're trying to do, Percy, I hope it works."

Unfortunately, Percy didn't have a plan, but no one else needed to know that. "So do I," he said. He then did what he thought might be a reassuring smile, but given the circumstances, he didn't know whether he could pull off the act.

"Yes, I do!" Ephialtes bellowed. "And while I destroy the world, I will eat more Big Macs and Cheeseburgers!"

"Um," Frank said, clearly confused.

"Percy?" Hazel whispered. "Do you..." She trailed off, but Percy was pretty sure she was asking whether or not he had a plan.

"Yep, just wait. I'll tell you what to do later."

Now Hazel was really confused. "But I thought you said that you didn't make plans? And I was going to ask if you knew how to fight this guy."

"Oh. Um...Well..."

She sighed. "Forget it. Just concentrate on killing him."

Percy nodded and turned back around. "Show yourself, at least! If you're fighting us, we have to at least know what you look like!"

The sound of laughter came from the shadows and the giant made his first appearance.

He, like his brethren, had enormous dragon legs – green and full of scales, but something was different. At first Percy couldn't tell what, but he soon realized what. The giant was a giant walking McDonald's billboard.

The scales were tinted ever so slightly in certain areas to make golden arches on each of his legs. His head was glittering with leftover silver wrapping and a deep-fryer smell came from him.

"Is he real?" Asked Leo in a quiet voice.

"Sadly, yes," Jason said, keeping his eyes locked straight above him on the giant.

"Alright. Everyone use their powers and we'll see what happens. Pray to whatever god you can think of, while you're at it," Percy said. "Go!"

The demigods ran at Ephialtes, who just stood there grinning before revealing his trick. He disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"You will never defeat me!" Ephialtes bellowed, his voice booming. "I am the great Ephialtes! You will never catch me and even if you do, you do not have a god with you!"

"Yes they do! Even I hate a couple of them, it's better than seeing the earth being ruled by Gaea." A new voice said.

Percy whirled around. Standing there was someone who looked strangely familiar for some reason.

"Lady Pompona!" Hazel exclaimed, bowing. Everyone else bowed except for Percy.

"You're Pompona? What was it...the roman goddess of...metal fruit? Golden apples? I can't remember. You have a lot of fruit though..." Percy said, remembering Pompona. "Oh, and you watched my bike."

An apple – real this time – flew at his head and he ducked. "I'm the goddess of plenty! And no, I did not watch your bike." She glared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, but we need help killing this giant..." Percy said, hoping that she didn't hold long grudges.

"I know!" Pompona snapped, "Why do you think I'm here in the first place? None of the other gods can help, hardly, with their being torn apart from Roman to Greek and back again, but I'm ROMAN. Not Greek, so don't expect me to ever help you again!"

"This is charming. Now how about you come and get killed yourselves instead of having me kill you?" Ephialtes said, sneering.

"I'd love to," Percy said, "But..." He threw his sword at Ephialtes's belly as fast as he could. "I need you dead." He finished the sentence.

Ephialtes had almost blinked out by the time Riptide hit him. The sword clattered to the floor and when Ephialtes reappeared, golden ichor was flowing from his wound.

"Yes! This is my chance to be the bravest of the gods!"" Pompona cheered.

Percy felt sorry for poor Ephialtes. Pompona pummeled him with golden apples, so fast that he could hardly teleport before getting hit again.

The demigods mostly stood and watched except for Nico, who looked at Percy with his eyebrows raised, asking a silent question.

Percy nodded. Giants were supposed to be killed by gods and demigods _together_, not just taking turns.

"Hey! Stupid, over here!" Percy yelled, trying to get the monster's attention.

"Do you wish to die, demigod? I will kill you before you can touch me!" I will-aaargh!" the last part was because Pompona had tossed an apple straight into his mouth.

Percy felt his pocket and found Riptide waiting for him. He uncapped the pen and ran to the giant while he was trying to get the apple out of his throat. It wasn't working too well, especially since Pompona was continuing with her apple throwing.

By now Percy had almost reached Ephialtes. He stabbed the giant's leg, and he roared with anger and pain.

"You will die for this, half-blood! I will kill you with Big Macs!" Ephialtes turned to face him and Percy backed away, looking at his friends for help.

"He won't die; you will."

Percy looked behind him to see Jason brandishing his weapon in front of him. Unfortunately, that was just what the giant wanted.

He hit Percy while he was distracted, sending him flying to the other side of the chamber. He smacked the rock wall and collapsed on the ground, his head pounding, almost blacking out. He struggled to sit upright, but couldn't manage to. He slumped to the floor, aching everywhere. _If only I was still invulnerable_, Percy thought, silently moaning.

The room around him was spinning, and black spots continued to appear.

"Percy!" A voice called across the cavern. It sounded female but Percy couldn't make out who it was. Probably Hazel. "Percy, eat this. Please, Percy." Yep. Definitely Hazel. And she was beside him now.

"What?" he croaked. He didn't want to eat anything, he wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. But his friends needed him; he couldn't abandon them.

"Percy! Just take it and eat it!" Hazel insisted again.

Percy sat up slowly. His head throbbed and he ached all over. More black spots filled his vision but they quickly faded away. "Ambrosia?" He asked Hazel, who was sitting beside him.

She nodded and handed him a baggy full of it. He ate it until he started feeling better. Less of a headache and he could see properly. And stand.

He looked around the cavern. Jason was barely managing to fend off the giant. Piper was yelling at him, but she was so desperate that it wasn't working. Leo and Frank were standing in front of Percy, ready to fight back in case the giant came nearer. And of course, Pompona was throwing her fruit as hard as ever.

"You can go, guys. I'll be fine in a sec," Percy said, struggling to stand. The giant had hit him _really_ hard.

Frank glanced back and looked like he was going to protest but closed his mouth and went to help Jason, Leo following behind.

Percy stood up and drew his pen. He ran behind the giant, who was winning the battle so far. Percy went behind Ephialtes and threw Riptide at the giant neck, but right as the sword left his hand, the giant moved a little farther backwards and the blade pierced his behind.

"AAAARGH!" Ephialtes bellowed, momentarily distracted by pain. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL WITH BIG MACS!"

"I don't think so!" Yelled Leo as he shot up a blast of fire, scorching his face. Jason took the opportunity to fly up and stab his stomach, ten feet up.

"Pompona, use your magic _now_!" Piper said, and this time the charmspeak worked.

Pompona turned to the giant, her face determined and threw...something at the giant. Percy couldn't make out what it was exactly, but something – somethings, rained down upon the giant, never ending. Percy guessed that was where the plentiful came in.

Ephialtes fell to the floor. "No...Big...Macs..." he said, then dissolved into dirt that melted into the ground.

"Um...somehow, that didn't seem hard enough." Leo said, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah. It was too easy." Frank said.

"Okay, if you two are agreeing on something then it is definitely wrong," Percy said, grabbing his sword from the ground.

"Wait...where's Nico?" Asked Hazel.

Percy looked around. "He's right-" He broke off. Nico was nowhere in the room.

So, I updated! The last few POVs will be in Annabeth's POV, so...yeah. I will try my best to update faster! But im starting high school :S no idea how busy that'll be. So yeah...thanks for reading and PLEASE review!


	41. Chapter 41 (THE LAST CHAPTER!)

OHNOOHNOOHNO! I will never forgive myself for the horrible crime of not writing….yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes. GIANT shout-out to all who reviewed: Guest (all of you), hi, hadee1, SwiMMer1617! (I was re-reading….hmmm. I had really bad writing skills.) Anyhow, this will be THE LAST CHAPTER! YAAAAAAAAY! (I'm excited for this!)

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

The seven demigods spent the next ten minutes searching for Nico, but with no luck.

"This is my fault," Percy said stabbing his sword into the ground. "I never should have stopped paying attention to everything around me. I was so focused on killing the giant…"

Immediately, Hazel said in a concerned voice, "Percy, it's not your fault at all! Nico knows how to take care of himself, and besides, we're all just as responsible as you are. Don't blame yourself."

She came over and gave Percy a hug, which made Percy feel a little better. Hazel was a few years younger than him, and he found that she was really nice and caring.

"We'd better go back to see Annabeth," Percy said. Then a new thought occurred to him. "What if the same thing that happened to Nico happened to her?"

He started running for the cave entrance. "Somebody come with me!" He called back, seeing as nobody was following him. He heard the other 5 demigods running after him.

By the time he got near the Argo, Percy's heart was pounding in his chest, adrenaline racing through his body.

"Annabeth?" He called up, desperately hoping that she was there. "Annabeth!"

There was no answer. Percy knew that there were hundreds of explanations – she was probably sleeping. But that didn't stop Percy from becoming slightly more panicked.

He climbed up the ladder that still hung from the railings on deck, and looked around. The deck was empty. He raced to her room, heart pounding.

He barged in, and for a moment his heart skipped a beat. There was no one there.

"Looking for someone, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth's voice asked from behind him.

Percy spun around. Annabeth was standing there, arms crossed and smirking. Her hair looked damp but clean, in the usual ponytail. Most of her cuts had disappeared, which indicated that she had eaten either ambrosia or nectar. She was leaning against the wall, which probably meant that her head still felt….bad. But she was wearing a fresh pair of clothes and she had her arm in a makeshift cast – they didn't exactly have material on board.

"Annabeth! You're alive! And here…" Percy said, staring at her.

"Yes, I am alive. I told you that I'd be fine. Anyway, I have Coach Hedge with me. That makes everything fine, doesn't it?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"Um….yes?" Percy asked, feeling a bit dumb. Of course she was here. Just because Nico had suddenly disappeared that didn't mean that all the demigods would disappear as well.

"Nico's gone," he suddenly blurted out.

"What do you mean, he's gone? Are you sure he didn't shadow-travel someplace? Maybe he went to Camp Half-Blood. You know that he's able to sense people's deaths. He could have sensed a lot of Greek and Roman deaths and went to try to stop it. In which case, we'll need the statue to try and help him. You did find the statue, right?" Annabeth asked yet another question.

But after she said everything, it made perfect sense. Just because Nico had disappeared without telling anyone, that didn't mean that he had been kidnapped by Gaea's forces. It wasn't uncommon that he suddenly disappeared without anyone knowing.

"Um…right. The statue. We found it, but it looks really big." Percy saw Annabeth roll her eyes. "No, really! It's gigantic! How to you expect us to get that thing into this boat? It's big enough, but how in the name of Poseidon are we supposed to get that thing over here?"

Annabeth shrugged. "We'll figure it out," she replied.

Once again, the intercom interrupted Percy. (This wasn't an uncommon event).

"Hello, Percy! Assuming you found Annabeth; please get your booties over to the deck so you can stop the girls from totally freaking out. Thank you very much! Actually, scratch that. I'm not going to thank you. Just please get up!"

"Well, I guess we can continue this conversation with the others. And now it's just the seven of us again." Annabeth said, walking towards the nearest flight of stairs.

Percy followed her and when they found the others, Leo was doing cartwheels (Percy thought they were pretty good cartwheels for a guy) and Hazel and Frank looked like they were in the middle of a deep conversation when Percy and Annabeth came up.

"Annabeth – you're okay!" Piper exclaimed when she saw them. She ran over and carefully gave Annabeth a hug. "We were all so worried about you! After Nico disappeared" –she cut herself off and glanced at Hazel. "Anyway, we all assumed the worst. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Piper, you know I can take care of myself," Annabeth said, grinning.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but we really need to focus on how to get the statue and leave this place," Hazel interjected.

"Right – well, you could help us make it a little bit easier by using your powers, Hazel. I don't think...wait. Frank could turn into something useful." Annabeth and Frank both blushed as they realised what her words implied. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that…" Annabeth said awkwardly. "Um, well, he could turn into something big. Maybe an elephant, to help us drag it. Leo, could you make a giant magnet that could attract the statue? That should be enough."

An hour later, they had all somehow gotten the statue onto the boat. Annabeth had gone into her room, probably for a nap, while Leo was taking off but now that they were flying in the sky again, headed to Camp Half-Blood, Percy needed to talk to Annabeth about what to do next.

He walked down into the hallway where all their bedroom doors were in, and knocked on Annabeth's door.

"Annabeth? Wake up!" He called out. There was no answer. Percy smiled to himself as he planned her wake-up strategy. Something with water would work….

He snuck into Annabeth's bathroom, turned the sink on and forced the water to hover over his hand in an ever-growing cube of water. When it looked about big enough, he went back to Annabeth's bed, to find nothing.

Just then, the water in his hand turned to mist, and with it came the usual rainbow. Except this rainbow had Annabeth's face in it.

"Percy, you have to help me! I'm in Greece, and it's going to be 6 days until they kill me and Nico to wake up Gaea completely and kill the gods. HURRY!"

* * *

><p>:D I am so happy with this chapter! Are you guys? Probably not XP well, that was THE LAST CHAPTER so pleeeeease review! I really, really appreciate when people review – thanks a ton!<p> 


End file.
